Everbleu
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Que pasaria si todos los integrantes de WWE cursaran la preparatoria, como serian sus vidas y que pasaria si alguien nuevo llegara a ellas? La idea esta algo usada pero denle oportunidad, R&R Porfavor. Contenido solo apto para adolescentes
1. Chapter 1

**Everbleu**

**Por: JoeyHirasame**

Primer día del año escolar, en una nueva escuela, nueva ciudad, demonios, incluso nuevo país. Hay ciertas cosas en esta vida que te provocan temblar hasta el alma, para Charles Blaze, eran todas las anteriores. Él era un joven promedio, tenia 16, ojos azules, cabello negro y complexión delgada, en fin, no había mucho que decir de el.

Su familia se había mudado a la ciudad de Everbleu hacia apenas una semana y entre la mudanza y tener que desempacar, al muchacho no le había dado tiempo de salir de la casa mas que para ir por comida. Pero ahora aquí estaba, frente a su casa, esperando el autobús que lo llevaría a la preparatoria. Repasaba una y otra vez las razones por las que habia dejado atrás a su ciudad, escuela y amigos, repasaba también las excusas que pusieron sus padres, y repasaba también las maldiciones que había gritado al viento antes de que todo esto comenzara.

El sonido de una corneta lo sacó de su trance, el autobús había llegado, las puertas se abrieron y el chico subió decididamente. Avanzó entre los asientos y se sentó al fondo, junto a la ventana, mientras el autobús reasumía el recorrido. Después de unos minutos, el vehiculo se detuvo y subió un joven, su cabello en trenzas y coloreado de manera que gritaba "Así soy, trágatelo", se abrió camino y se sentó junto a Charles.

_-Hola. – _Saludo amablementeel joven, tendió su mano y Charles la estrecho, devolviendo el saludo. –_Soy Jeff._

_Soy Charles. –_Jeff hizo una mueca de disgusto y después sonrió.

_¿Charles? Suena muy serio, ¿Tienes apellido?- _Preguntó el de cabellera multicolor.

_Blaze_. –Respondió serio, Hardy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_Así que eres nuevo. –_Supuso Jeff, Blaze arqueó una ceja y lo miro interrogante. –_No te había visto antes, y tengo memoria de elefante._

_No, recién llegue a la ciudad hace una semana, vengo de Calgary, en Canadá. _–Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron como platos al escuchar esto, había una buena distancia entre Calgary y Everbleu.

Durante el trayecto hacia la escuela, Jeff y Blaze hablaron de cientos de cosas, el canadiense descubrió que Jeff tenía un hermano, le gustaba hacer acrobacias con la motocicleta y, al bajar del autobús, que tenía una ligera tendencia a correr riesgos.

_Ves a ese chico en la motocicleta. –_señalo Jeff, a un muchacho de cabello negro rizado, atrapado bajo un pañuelo. Hardy se agacho y tomo una piedra del suelo, hizo puntería y la arrojo con fuerza al faro del vehiculo, haciendo una grieta en él. El chico se bajo de su maquina y gritó:

_¡Hardy, pequeña rata, se que fuiste tu! –_Finalmente localizó a Jeff y a Blaze y arremetió contra ellos. Los chicos se dieron a la fuga rápidamente, seguidos por la ira del motociclista.

Unos minutos más tarde. El de cabello rizado buscaba al multicolor y a su amigo detrás del edificio, finalmente dándose por vencido y regresando a su lugar de inicio.

_¿Ya se fue? –_Preguntó Blaze, desde debajo de un camión de carga. Un bote de basura comenzó a tambalearse y después la tapa se alzo lentamente, dejando ver el rostro de Jeff.

_Si, ya se fue. –_Respondió Hardy, mientras ambos salían de sus escondites. Y mientras volvían al frente de la escuela, Blaze preguntó:

_¿Por qué demonios fue eso? –_Jeff formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca.

_Al principio de cada semana de clases hago algo para molestar a Chuck, algunas veces es su motocicleta y otras su desayuno, pero siempre resulta divertido. –_Blaze arqueó una ceja y miró escéptico a su compañero, mientras pensaba en dos cosas: uno, Jeff Hardy esta completamente loco. Y dos, será un interesante año escolar.

Finalmente, Blaze se encontraba dentro de lo que de ahora en adelante, sería su escuela. Miró a todos lados, impresionado, el lugar era enorme y cientos de personas iban y venían. En lo alto se apreciaba un cartel rasgado que anunciaba "Bienvenidos a la Preparatoria Wallace Wayne Edwards"

_Bienvenido a la WWE. –_suspiró Jeff, con aires de sarcasmo.

Luego de haber recogido sus horarios, Jeff y Blaze fueron a sus respectivos casilleros, por lo que se separaron y Blaze vago solo buscando el bendito cubículo azul. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a uno. Estuvo varios minutos tratando la combinación que le dieron el la oficina, pero la puerta no abría, trato golpeándola, pateándola, pero nada la abría.

_¿Qué haces? –_Preguntó una voz detrás de el. Blaze se giro y quedo de frente con una chica, de cabello rojizo y exagerada sombra de ojos, de alguna manera, extrañamente familiar.

_Trato de abrir mi maldito casillero. –_Dijo rápidamente el ojiazul, solo para seguir con su difícil tarea.

_Disculpa, pero ese es __MI __maldito casillero. –_Blaze dejo de golpear el cubículo y se giró a la muchacha, mirándola confundido. Después sacó de su bolsillo un papel y lo miró.

_¿No es este el 191?- _La chica le arrebato el papel y lo leyó, después le dirigió una mirada divertida a Blaze y giró la hoja.

_Tu casillero es el 161, es ese. –_Explicó la pelirroja, señalando un casillero del otro lado del pasillo. El rostro del ojiazul se enrojeció y caminó hacia el rectángulo azul, probo la combinación y… ¡Tarah, la puerta se abrió!

Blaze se giró y le dedico una torpe sonrisa a la dueña del casillero 191. Ella camino hacia él y le tendió la mano, Blaze solo atinó a estrecharla suavemente.

_Soy María Kahnellis. –_Se presentó la pelirroja, sonriéndole al canadiense.

_Charles Blaze. –_Dijo el chico, María hizo un gesto extraño y el ojiazul recordó cuando se presentó con Jeff. –_Solo Blaze._

_Suena bien, te veré luego, supongo. –_Se despidió la joven, al tiempo que tomaba sus libros y se marchaba.

Blaze se mantuvo mirando al vacío por unos segundos, hasta que la campana sonó. Entonces tomo sus libros rápidamente y corrió a su primer clase.

Cálculo nunca había sido su clase favorita… y definitivamente nunca iba a serlo, por lo que Blaze se mantenía mirando por la ventana, solo esperando que pasara el tiempo. El cielo nublado le recordaba su ciudad natal, el sonido de la tiza en la pizarra le recordaba sus molestos profesores, pero al parecer eso no cambiaba solo por mudarse de ciudad.

Y así fue, las clases transcurrieron sin eventos, hasta el almuerzo. Blaze, con bandeja en manos, buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, entonces escucho unos gritos:

_¡Blaze, ven acá! –_El ojiazul encontró la fuente de aquel ruido: era Jeff, sentado en una mesa con un grupo de personas. El canadiense se acercó y cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse, Jeff sujeto su brazo.

_Quiero presentarte al grupo. –_El de cabellera multicolor señaló a las personas en la mesa, eran 2 chicas y 2 muchachos. –_El es Evan, nuestro Speedy Gonzáles… por veloz, no por mexicano. – _presentó y aclaró Jeff, Evan lo ignoro y saludo al ojiazul.

_Ella es Mickie, le dije que se cambiara el nombre a Minnie para que nadie pensara que es lesbiana pero no me hizo caso. –_La muchacha tomo su mochila y golpeo con ella a Jeff, mientras el y Blaze sonreían.

_El es Adam Coppeland, alias, Edge. Le decimos así porque tiene un fetiche con las navajas. –_Edge le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Jeff y después le tendió la mano a Blaze, él respondió al saludo y dejó continuar a Jeff_ - ¡Oh, cierto! Edge también es canadiense._

_Genial… -_Susurro el ojiazul, al menos no lo tacharían de canadiense solamente.

_Y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, ella es Lita, nuestra rockera wannabe, si no mal recuerdo ella era groupie de esa banda de los 80ás… no recuerdo el nombre, pero si tocas la guitarra ella te puede tocar otra cosa. –_Lita no soportó la presentación de Jeff, y antes de que Blaze tomara asiento, la pelirroja estaba persiguiendo al joven por todo el lugar.

_Bueno, yo soy Blaze. –_Dijo el ojiazul, terminando las presentaciones.

_Dime, ¿Por qué te mudaste a Everbleu? –_Preguntó Mickie, tratando de hacer conversación.

_El trabajo de mi padre, mi viejo es ejecutivo de esa compañía que hace las píldoras para bajar de peso. Van a abrir un centro de mercadeo aquí y él será el encargado._

_¿Qué hace tu madre? –_Preguntó Evan entrando en la conversación.

_Es ama de casa, una muy buena ama de casa. –_Dijo el ojiazul, susurrando las últimas palabras.

_¿Qué hacían para divertirse aya? –_Preguntó Edge, Blaze se mantuvo pensativo y después formó una leve sonrisa.

_Yo era parte del equipo de lucha de la escuela, así que eso me absorbía casi todo el tiempo, pero a veces iba con unos amigos a fiestas los fines de semana. –_En ese momento todos notaron como las palabras de Blaze se llenaban de nostalgia.

_¡Abran paso! –_Se escucho decir a una voz detrás del ojiazul, él se giró y rápidamente agacho la cabeza al ver a Jeff saltando sobre la mesa y cayendo del otro lado. El multicolor asomo los ojos por sobre la mesa y miró a los ojos al demonio mismo.

_¡Jeff Hardy, sal de donde estés! –_Gritó Lita, furiosa. La pelirroja busco con la mirada al chico y finalmente lo encontró.

_Li… Lita, vamos, fue una broma. –_Dijo Jeff, riendo nerviosamente. Ella tomo un plato de sopa de la bandeja de Evan y se lo arrojó a Jeff, quien ágilmente logró… que cayera sobre su pierna.

_Ah… ah. _–Jeff quería gritar pero su voz no salía. –_ah… agu… ¡agua!_

Rápidamente, Jeff se levanto y corrió al baño más cercano. Mientras, Mickie se dirigió a Lita.

_Lita, ¿crees que podamos llevar a Blaze a la fiesta de Torrie? –_Preguntó, mirando de reojo al canadiense.

_Supongo que si, pero… -_la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada matadora al ojiazul. –_ dos reglas: la primera, no me hagas quedar en ridículo. Y la segunda, no te separes del grupo, aquí las fiestas suelen ponerse algo agresivas._

_La fiesta será esta noche, dame tu dirección y pasaremos a recogerte a las 8:00 PM. –_dijo Evan, sacando lápiz y papel de su mochila. Blaze escribió sus datos y le regreso las cosas a Evan.

En ese momento, la campana sonó, y todos volvieron a clases. El resto del día pasó sin problemas, y en cuanto Blaze llego a casa, saludo a su madre y subió a su habitación, abrió el armario y comenzó a ver que ropa llevaría esta noche (**Los hombres también se preocupan por eso**), tardo tres segundos en darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver a una chica de cabello rojizo en la ventana de al lado, que pues, no estaba muy lejos de la suya, si el quisiera, podría saltar desde su cuarto hasta el de ella.

_Hola Blaze. –_Saludó María, por eso su rostro le era familiar: era su vecina.

_Hola María. –_El joven dejo la ropa sobre su cama y se acerco a la ventana. –_No sabía que somos vecinos, pero tu rostro en la escuela me era familiar._

_Yo sentí lo mismo. –_La pelirroja miro la ropa sobre su cama. -_ ¿iras a la fiesta de Torrie? –_Él asintió con la cabeza y después ella le sonrió. –_Veo que no has tardado en hacer amigos, yo también tengo que prepararme, supongo que nos veremos ahí._

_Hasta luego. –_Dijo él, para después cerrar la ventana y las cortinas, acto seguido escucho como ella lo hacía.

Unas horas mas tarde, Blaze estaba frente al espejo, afinando los últimos detalles cuando escucho la corneta de un auto seguido por la voz de Jeff. Al salir, se encontró un auto verde frente a su casa, no era muy grande pero cabrían 6 personas. Los chicos iban en el asiento trasero, Lita manejaba y Mickie estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

_De acuerdo, como eres el nuevo, Blaze… -_Comenzó Jeff, ya empezado el viaje. –_Tú serás el conductor designado, lo que es igual a que no tomaras esta noche._

_Esta bien… pero hay un problema. –_susurró el ojiazul, Jeff movió la cabeza levemente y Blaze continuó. –_No sé conducir._

_No será problema, yo te diré que hacer. –_dijo Jeff, dando por terminada la discusión.

_Pero si yo soy el conductor designado, significa que tú habrás tomado y no sería conveniente que te escuchara. –_Respondió confundido el canadiense.

_Entonces Evan te dirá que hacer. –_Dijo el multicolor, queriendo terminar con el debate.

_Pero entonces por que mejor… -_Comenzó Blaze.

_¡Ya cierren la boca, demonios! Yo manejare el maldito auto de regreso. –_Interrumpió Lita, al borde de la histeria.

El resto del camino no fue tan desesperante. Cuando al fin llegaron a casa de Torrie Wilson, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, se escuchaba la música desde hacia una cuadra y había luces de colores saliendo de la casa. Al bajarse del auto, Lita sujeto por el brazo a Blaze.

_Recuerda lo que te dije. –_Le susurró al oído.

El grupo entró a la casa, era enorme, debía ser aproximadamente dos veces el tamaño de la casa de Blaze, y el interior estaba lleno de personas.

_Que comience la fiesta. –_dijo Jeff, antes de separarse del grupo.

_Creí que Lita había dicho que no nos separáramos. –_Dijo el ojiazul. Evan puso una mano sobre su hombro, se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

_Lo decía por ti, quédate conmigo o con Edge. –_ Una chica paso frente a ellos y Evan la siguió con la mirada. –_No te separes de Edge. –_Y dicho esto, Evan los dejó.

_No te preocupes. –_Le dijo Edge. –_Lita exagera, no te pasara nada. –_Y así, él también lo abandono.

Blaze se dirigió a una mesa cercana, se sirvió un poco de refresco en un vaso y comenzó a beber.

_Hola. –_Él conocía esa voz, se giró y confirmo sus sospechas.

_Hola María. –_dijo él, sonriéndole.

_¿Disfrutas la fiesta? –_Preguntó, señalando su vaso, el siguió su dedo hasta topar con su bebida y sonrió.

_Algo así, soy el conductor designado, pero sin la parte del conductor. –_María rió un poco y se sirvió su propio trago.

_Bueno, búscame si me necesitas, y mantente fuera de problemas. –_Dijo la pelirroja, alejándose.

_Oye, yo nunca estoy en problemas. –_el ojiazul se giró, impacto con algo y derramo el refresco.

Lentamente su mirada se fue elevando hasta que se topo con los ojos de la persona con quien había chocado, y a quien le había derramado un vaso de refresco en la camisa.

… _hasta ahora. –_susurró el canadiense. –_ Lo… Lo siento viejo, fue mi culpa, que torpe soy._

_En un momento lo sentirás mas, te lo aseguro. –_El muchacho tomo a Blaze por el cuello de la camisa y lo saco de la casa, lo llevo al jardín y ahí lo arrojo al piso.

_Y entonces aceleré, salté por la rampa y entonces… -_relataba Jeff a un grupo de personas, cuando se escucho a alguien decir…

_Oigan, Brock Lesnar va a pelear con un idiota de ojos azules. –_En ese momento, Jeff se paralizo, volvió en si rápidamente y fue en busca de Evan y Edge.

_Vamos, viejo. La violencia nunca es la respuesta. –_Dijo el canadiense, tratando de calmar a la fiera y a la multitud que se había juntado alrededor, pero consiguiendo nada.

_Voy a disfrutar esto mucho. –_Brock arremetió contra el ojiazul, pero este rápidamente lo esquivó, tropezó, y cayó cerca de la multitud. Ellos lo levantaron y lo arrojaron de nuevo a Lesnar.

_No voy a lograr nada hablando… -_Pensó Blaze, así que tomo postura y se preparo para el encuentro.

Brock corrió hacia el y lanzo un golpe, pero el canadiense lo esquivo, se puso detrás de el y lo sujeto alrededor del abdomen, aplico presión y después le aplico un suplex, en el césped. Muchos se asombraron ante esto, Brock… bueno él no tanto.

Lesnar, corrió hacia Blaze y le colocó una patada en el estomago, haciendo que se encorvara, para después dar un tremendo golpe en el rostro. Blaze cayó al piso, incapaz de moverse, Brock subió sobre el y lo golpeó todavía mas, hasta que alguien salió de entre el publico y embistió a Brock, liberando a Blaze.

En ese momento, llegaron Jeff y los demás, pusieron de pie a Blaze y lo metieron al auto, para después llevarlo a casa…

Media hora después, Blaze estaba recostado en su cama con un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo.

_Blaze, ¿estas ahí? –_Se escuchó la voz de María, el canadiense abrió la ventana y le sonrió.

_Hola. –_María sonrío débilmente, admirando el aspecto del ojiazul.

_¿No te dije acaso que te mantuvieras fuera de problemas? –_Preguntó la pelirroja.

_Eso hice. –_Respondió débilmente.

_Meterte en una pelea con Brock Lesnar es un problema, mañana procura no encontrártelo en clase. Y agradécele a John. –_Dijo María, él arqueo la ceja.

_¿A quien? –_Preguntó el joven

_John Cena, fue quien embistió a Brock, yo se lo pedí. –_Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

_Bueno, gracias. Buenas noches. –_Se despidió el, cerrando la ventana y las cortinas, metiéndose en la cama y quedando profundamente dormido.

**Nota del autor: Ok, espero que les haya gustado la primera entrega de esta nueva historia… bueno no tan nueva, he visto ya tres fics con la misma ideología. Pero bueno, este fic esta completamente planeado, es solo cuestión de que ustedes me digan que continúe y yo escriba los capítulos, así que dejen reviews y manténganse al pendiente.**

**Nota 2: En cuanto a las personas que están esperando la continuación de Wrestlemania: Ruta hacia la cima (WRHC), me temo que por el momento no podré continuar con este proyecto, debido a que necesito saber las estadísticas de los luchadores y por el momento no tengo Internet, así que seria muy aburrido y tardado ir a un ciber cada vez que necesite saber algo. Lo siento.**


	2. Bienvenido al Equipo

**Capitulo 2**

**Bienvenido al Equipo**

En este momento atravesaba las puertas de la escuela, esa mañana se había decidido a tomar venganza por lo sucedido la noche anterior, aquella rabia con la que despertó era peor que las heridas, peor que cualquier resaca que pudo haber tenido de haber bebido alcohol, y solo había una forma de librarse de ella.

Mas temprano en el autobús, Jeff trató de disuadirlo de cometer tal estupidez, pero ya estaba decidido, y cuando a Charles Blaze se le mete algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

El no era una persona rencorosa o violenta, pero tenía su límite, y ser golpeado frente a gran parte de la escuela la primera noche del año escolar ameritaba una acción al respecto. Le prometió a María mantenerse fuera de problemas, sin embargo el canadiense sentía que debía hacerlo para limpiar la poca reputación que estaba construyendo.

Y es así como llegó a este punto, su mirada bien clavada en su objetivo, justo al final del pasillo, junto a una puerta estaba Brock Lesnar, completamente ignorante de lo que pasaría en cuestión de segundos. Blaze se acercó sigilosamente al corpulento muchacho, abriéndose paso entre el bullicio del pasillo. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, pero sintió que algo lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo arrastraba hacia atrás.

_¿Qué de…? –_exclamó el ojiazul al notar como una mano se posaba sobre su pecho y lo empujaba hacía atrás. Sus ojos viajaron de los cinco dedos hasta el rostro del individuo. El sujeto lo empujó hasta llegar a un punto detrás de los casilleros.

_¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! – _Exclamó el canadiense, tras verse frustrado en su intento de venganza.

_¿Estabas a punto de atacar a Lesnar? ¿Haz perdido la cabeza? –_Preguntó el muchacho, tratando de mantener bajo su tono de voz.

_¿Quién demonios eres tu? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, quitando la mano del joven de su pecho.

_John, el amigo de María.- _El joven miro sobre su hombro, justo a donde estaba Lesnar. –_Mira eso…_

La puerta junto a la que estaba Brock se abrió, y de ella salieron un par de jóvenes, intercambiaron unas palabras y después los 3 se fueron.

_Si hubieras golpeado a Lesnar, esos sujetos lo habrían ayudado y te hubieran partido en tres partes. –_Explicó John.

_Ya veo… -_Susurró Blaze, francamente no había ideado un plan de ataque, y Cena tenía mucha razón: lo hubieran destrozado. –_Tengo que irme. –_Dijo el canadiense, pasando al lado de Cena.

_Espera un momento. –_Respondió, sujetando su brazo. –_No volverás a tratar de golpearlo, ¿o si? –_Preguntó el muchacho, a lo que Blaze respondió con una mirada fulminante. –_ No puedes, Brock Lesnar nunca esta solo y yo no pienso entrar de nuevo a ayudarte._

_Primero que nada, no necesito tu ayuda. Segundo, no puedo dejar las cosas así, Brock Lesnar tiene que pagar. –_Dijo el canadiense, consumido por la sed de venganza. John lo miró a los ojos, algo en ellos le decía que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera iba a hacer que Blaze cambiara de opinión.

_Esta bien, pero tengo una mejor idea para vengarte y terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas. –_ La mirada de Blaze pasó de furiosa a interesada en tan solo segundos. –_Búscame en el almuerzo, y mantente fuera de problemas. –_Dijo antes de irse.

"_¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?"- _Se preguntó Blaze

Un par de clases mas tarde, mientras el canadiense sacaba un par de cosas de su casillero…

_Hey. –_El chico se giró y vio del otro lado del pasillo a su vecina.

_Hola María. –_Le saludó Blaze, con una sonrisa, ella respondió el gesto y se acercó más a él. –_Al fin conocí a tu amigo el héroe._

_¿Hablas de John? –_Preguntó la pelirroja, al notar el tono "tan jovial" con el que se expresó el canadiense. Él asintió con la cabeza. –_ ¿Ustedes pelearon o algo así?_

_No exactamente, es solo que se le metió la estúpida idea de que lo necesito para todo. –_Se expresó enojado, mientras cerraba violentamente la puerta de su cubículo azul.

_Así es John, significa que le agradas. –_Explicó la pelirroja. –_Bueno, debo ir a clases, habla con John y mantente fuera de problemas. –_Dijo María, alejándose por el pasillo, al escuchar la ultima frase, Blaze golpeó un casillero con la palma de su mano.

Durante el almuerzo, el grupo de Jeff admiró las heridas de guerra de Blaze.

_Parece que un perro hambriento confundió tu cara con un trozo de bisté. –_Dijo Evan, mientras apreciaba los golpes.

_¿Ves ahora por que no quería que se separaran? –_Preguntó Lita, de brazos cruzados, mientras recibía una mirada matadora por parte de Mickie.

_Oh vamos, no está tan mal. –_Dijo la joven, tratando de animar al canadiense.

_¿No está tan mal? Cuando venga el circo en 3 semanas los fenómenos se asustarán con solo ver una foto. –_Replicó Jeff, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la joven James.

_Como sea. –_Bufó Blaze, quitando las manos de sus amigos de su rostro, para después buscar por toda la cafetería con la mirada. –_No han visto a John Cena por aquí, ¿verdad? _

_¿Tendríamos que haberlo visto? –_Preguntó Edge. El ojiazul dejó de buscarlo y se dirigió al otro canadiense.

_Dijo que me ayudaría a vengarme de Lesnar. –_Explicó Blaze, recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada escéptica por parte de todos.

_Por el amor de… ¡creí que te olvidarías de eso! –_Exclamó Jeff, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

_No te preocupes, no lo golpeare, Cena dijo que tenía una mejor idea. –_ Dijo el canadiense, y como si hubiese sido invocado, Cena hizo aparición junto a la mesa.

_¿Estas listo? –_Preguntó John, Blaze miró a todos en la mesa y después respondió:

_Seguro. –_Se levantó de su lugar y miró a donde señalaba Cena: la puerta.

_Ahora, puse una bandeja de almuerzo justo frente a la puerta, cuando Lesnar entre- que será como en 30 segundos-, la pisará, después tu tiras… -_Dice, haciendo entrega de un delgado cordón. – _Brock pierde el equilibrio y cae sentado sobre un cartón de leche estratégicamente colocado frente a la bandeja. Entonces arrojaré este plato de puré directo a su rostro y nos largamos corriendo antes de que puedas decir Toronto._

_Soy de Calgary. –_Explicó el ojiazul. John hizo una mueca y lo miró.

_Es lo mismo, prepárate. – _Ambos aguardaron pacientemente, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Brock Lesnar, mientras colocaba su pie derecho sobre la bandeja. - _¡Ahora!_

Blaze tiró del cordón, haciendo que Lesnar perdiera el equilibrio, justo como estaba predicho, pero mientras su pie derecho volaba, el izquierdo resbaló pisando el cartón de leche. La bandeja voló hasta golpear a un chico y hacer que derramara su almuerzo sobre una mujer, ella se levanto de golpe, haciendo que sus piernas golpearan bruscamente la mesa donde estaba sentada, el impacto hizo que una de los soportes de la mesa cediera, provocando que el lado izquierdo colapsara y varias bandejas se deslizaran hasta golpear el piso.

Ambos, John y Blaze, se congelaron al ver el resultado de su venganza. Edge se inclino hacia el frente y susurró:

_Toronto. –_Y en ese instante, ambos salieron corriendo de la cafetería.

_Sr. Cena, esta no es la primera vez que usted comete esta clase de actos vandálicos, pero ciertamente se ha tomado menos tiempo que en las veces anteriores. –_Dijo el subdirector Regal.

_Ya sabes lo que dicen Will: si se siente bien, hazlo. –_Respondió John, con una sonrisa. Regal después se dirigió al canadiense.

_Y tu, joven, a dos días de haber comenzado a estudiar en esta institución y ya estas causando problemas. –_Blaze no pudo hacer mas que agachar la cabeza, no por que le ofendiera lo que Regal decía, sino por que generalmente si sus padres recibían una queja de la escuela, el viejo le contaba hasta como iba a morir.

_El no tuvo nada que ver, yo lo planee y yo halé el cordón. –_Dijo Cena, mirando al techo y sin darle importancia. Blaze levantó levemente su rostro y escuchó atentamente.

_Bueno, debido a que es su primera infracción, muchacho, lo dejaré libre esta vez. –_Dijo el subdirector, Blaze se mantuvo sereno, sin mostrar que un gran peso había sido removido de sus hombros. –_En cuanto a usted, Sr. Cena…- _John apartó la mirada del techo y miró a los ojos a Regal. –_ Su castigo será darle la noticia a sus compañeros de equipo. –_John frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó al frente.

_¿Qué noticia? –_Preguntó Cena, Regal tomo una carpeta de su escritorio y ojeó el contenido.

_El Sr. Lesnar se rompió el brazo al tropezar en la cafetería. –_Al escuchar las palabras de Regal, el rostro de John palideció y se dejó caer en la silla.

_Oh, viejo… -_Suspiró el joven, llevándose las manos al rostro.

_Ahora, jóvenes, pueden retirarse. –_Les indicó el subdirector.

Al salir de la oficina de Regal, John se recargó en una pared y se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

_¿Cuál es el problema con que Lesnar se haya roto el brazo? –_Preguntó Blaze, ignorante a la situación. Cena escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y aferró sus manos a su nuca.

_Hombre, no lo entiendes. –_El joven reveló su rostro finalmente y le explicó sin mirarlo. – _Lesnar y yo estamos en el equipo de Football de la escuela, y si él se rompe el brazo significa que no podrá jugar en la eliminatoria de la próxima semana. Los chicos van a matarme._

_Vamos, no es como si fuera el mejor jugador del equipo… -_Divagó el canadiense, con una sonrisa, John lo miró y de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció. -_¿o si?_

_Tal vez no el mejor, pero es uno de los defensas y es muy importante. _–John se levanto del suelo y se limpió el polvo de sus _shorts_. –_Bueno, tú vendrás conmigo._

_¡¿Eh?! –_Exclamó el canadiense

_Tú fuiste mi cómplice, tú compartirás el castigo conmigo. –_Y con esto, John arrastró a Blaze hasta la salida.

Esa tarde, en la cancha de la escuela, el equipo se había juntado para escuchar la noticia, Blaze estaba bien preparado en caso de que se desatara algún inconveniente… estaba a 10 seguros metros del equipo.

… _Y eso es lo que pasó, Lesnar no podrá jugar la próxima semana. –_Tras terminar John, hubo un silencio espectral, al notar esto, el joven dio un paso hacia atrás.

_Cena, como lo veo tienes dos opciones. –_Dijo el entrenador Estrada. –_ Puedes buscar a un sustituto para Lesnar, o puedes largarte del equipo._

_La primera, definitivamente la primera. –_Respondió John sin pensarlo, después miró hacia atrás, a Blaze y este le devolvió la mirada 3 segundos antes de entender lo que pasaba.

_No, no, no, ni lo sueñes. –_Reclamó el canadiense, acercándose a la discusión.

_Él es el sustituto de Lesnar. –_Dijo Cena, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, el entrenador lo miro de arriba hacia abajo; no era muy fornido, pero podría aguantar unas tacleadas.

_¿Has jugado Football antes? –_Preguntó Estrada, el canadiense negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero después John intervino.

_Pero estaba en el equipo de lucha de su escuela anterior, puede soportar los golpes y eso es todo lo que necesitamos. –_Estrada lo pensó unos minutos y después respondió.

_Tráelo mañana junto con su planilla de inscripción. –_Dicho esto, todos se retiraron.

Esa noche, Blaze estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado ese día, entonces, la puerta se abrió y John entró.

_Aquí esta la planilla, solo tienes que llenarla y estarás dentro. –_Dijo el joven, mientras dejaba una hoja en el escritorio del canadiense. Blaze se levanto de la cama y se sentó frente al escritorio, tomo una pluma y comenzó a llenar el documento.

_No se como demonios me metiste en todo esto, nunca en mi vida he jugado Americano. –_Se quejó el ojiazul, John rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro frustrado.

_Primero que nada no es "Americano", es Football. –_Aclaró molesto el QB del equipo.

_Es lo mismo. –_Respondió desganado.

_Segundo, yo te ayude con Lesnar, míralo como si me devolvieras el favor. –_Explicó John, esta vez, Blaze rodó los ojos y susurró entre dientes:

_Yo no te pedí ayuda… -_Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un golpe en la ventana, ambos se giraron y vieron a la pelirroja vecina del canadiense, John se acerco a la ventana y la abrió.

_María, ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Preguntó Cena, ella arqueó la ceja y después respondió con una sonrisa.

_John, esta es mi casa, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?- _El joven sacó la cabeza por la ventana y miró por ambos lados de la brecha entre las casas. Después volvió a entrar a la casa y se acerco a Blaze.

_Por eso el vecindario me era conocido… -_Dijo en voz baja.

_¿Qué hacen, chicos? –_Peguntó la pelirroja, el canadiense le entregó la hoja a John, este la tomo y camino hacia María.

_Adivina quien entrará al equipo de Football. –_Dijo divertido Cena, los ojos de María se abrieron como platos y después miró a Blaze.

_Blaze, no puedes: Brock Lesnar está en el equipo. –_John y Blaze se miraron y después a María.

_Eso no será problema. –_Dijeron ambos al unísono. Media hora después, John ya se había marchado con la planilla de inscripción, María había cerrado las cortinas y Blaze se preparaba para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el autobús, Blaze le contaba a Jeff todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Y Jeff… bueno, el lo estaba tomando muy bien.

_Ja ja ja ja ja. – _Hardy llevaba riendo 15 minutos y todos en el autobús estaban seriamente perturbados.

_Hombre, ya cierra la boca. –_Demandó el canadiense, la risa de Jeff comenzaba a disminuir, miró a los ojos a Blaze y dijo:

_Está bien, lo siento. Continúa. –_El ojiazul suspiró y reanudo la explicación.

_Entonces seré yo quien reemplace a Lesnar en el…_

_Ja ja ja ja ja ja – _Interrumpió el joven multicolor, arrancando un gruñido ronco de labios del canadiense, quien se rindió y decidió ignorar la risa de Hardy.

Esa tarde, en el campo de Football, el equipo se había reunido para lo que sería la primera practica de Blaze, el entrenador le entrego el equipo necesario al canadiense, el se preparó y estaba listo para comenzar.

_De acuerdo, Blaze, lo único que debes hacer es retener a la línea de ataque lo más que puedas para que Cena y los chicos completen la jugada. –_Explicó el entrenador Estrada. -_¿Entendiste?_

_Si señor. –_Respondió sencillamente, sin verlo a los ojos. Todos se alistaron y comenzaron la práctica.

_Rojo 22, Rojo 22… ¡Adelante! –_Gritó el QB, quien recibió el balón de manos de uno de los chicos. Rápidamente Cena retrocedió unos pasos, mientras Blaze arremetía de lleno contra uno de los atacantes.

Sin embargo, el impacto fue demasiado, y el canadiense dio un giro en el aire antes de caer a tierra. Al detenerse la jugada, John se le acercó.

_Bienvenido al equipo, perra. –_Se burló el joven, antes de dejar caer el balón sobre su cabeza.

Después de un par de horas, el entrenamiento había terminado, y Blaze ahora yacía sobre las gradas, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y otra en su hombro.

_¿Mal primer día? –_Se escuchó preguntar a una voz, Blaze se giró un poco y pudo ver a Evan frente a las gradas.

_¿Por qué lo dices? –_Preguntó el canadiense, sarcasmo fluyendo de cada palabra.

_No te preocupes, te acostumbraras, recuerdo cuando intente entrar al equipo. –_Suspiró Evan, con aires de nostalgia. El canadiense arqueó una ceja y miró al joven de arriba hacia abajo.

_¿Enserio, y que pasó? –_Preguntó Blaze, indagando en la historia. Evan entrecerró los ojos y después se sujeto la cabeza.

_No lo recuerdo, Lesnar me arrojó 30 yardas hacia atrás. –_Dijo el joven, haciendo que los ojos de Blaze se abrieran como platos y sujetara todavía más fuerte las bolsas de hielo. En ese momento, John apareció.

_¿Qué hay Evan? –_Saludo el QB, el joven Bourne respondió al saludo y después ambos miraron al ojiazul. –_ Te acostumbraras. –_Fue lo que dijo Cena antes de volver a Evan. –_ Bourne, ¿Por qué no volviste a tratar de entrar al equipo? Te habría ido muy bien, eras un gran corredor._

_No lo suficiente para esquivar a Lesnar, según recuerdo. –_Respondió el joven, con una leve sonrisa y agachando la cabeza. -_ ¿Estas listo, Blaze?_

_Si vámonos. –_El canadiense se levanto lentamente y comenzó a bajar de las gradas, gritando pequeños _"auch" _o _"urg"_, y ocasionalmente, se detenía por completo y murmuraba _"hijo de…"_. –_Nos vemos John._

Unos minutos después, mientras Evan llevaba a Blaze a casa, el canadiense no podía dejar de preguntarse algo…

_Evan… ¿Por qué no intentaste entrar al equipo? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, tratando de arrancarle una respuesta al joven, él suspiró y le complació.

_Cuando Lesnar me tacleó en aquella prueba, me fracturé la pierna, estuve 6 semanas sin poder moverme, y en ese tiempo... –_El joven hizo una pausa en una luz roja y cerro los ojos con fuerza. -_… durante ese tiempo me di cuenta que le tengo terror a la idea de quedarme lisiado para siempre._

_Ya veo… -_Susurró el canadiense. No podía decir que la idea de salir herido no le había pasado por la mente durante toda la práctica, pero no sabía muy bien que responderle a Evan.

Llegaron a casa de Blaze, él se despidió y Evan condujo hasta perderse de vista. El canadiense miró al cielo; ya había anochecido y no se había dado cuenta, lo mejor sería prepararse para mañana.

**N/A: Si lo se, hay muchos que odian a Cena y lamento decirles que lo estarán viendo muy seguido por algunos capítulos más, pero encuestas dicen que son más los que simpatizan con el que los que no, así que lo siento. Aguanten, será solo por un tiempo. Sin embargo, hay por lo menos 50 luchadores por marca en la WWE y tiendo a olvidarme de algunos, así que si no es molestia, déjenme un review diciendo que superestrella les gustaría que apareciera. **


	3. El Gran Juego

**Capitulo 3**

**El gran juego**

_¡Ouch! –_Gritó el canadiense. Su madre se encargaba de las heridas del muchacho, resultado del entrenamiento hacía unas horas.

_Mantente quieto. –_Le ordenó la señora, mientras el trataba de no mirar lo que hacía. –_Actúas como un niño._

_Discúlpame por no disfrutar la sangre. –_Dijo Blaze en tono sarcástico. Justo entonces, su celular timbró, el lo tomó y contestó después de reconocer el numero. -_¿Qué ocurre?_

_¿Ya no puedo llamar para saludar? –_Se escuchó la voz de Jeff, del otro lado de la línea. –_ ¿Cómo van las heridas de guerra?_

_Nah, ya no duele ta -¡Santa madre de dios! –_Gritó Blaze, cuando la señora aplicó un poco de presión en una herida.

_Lo siento. –_Se disculpó su madre, mientras Jeff se reía hasta morir en el teléfono

_Mira, la verdadera razón por la que te llamé es porque un amigo nos invitó a almorzar. Iremos Edge, Evan y yo. ¿Quieres venir? –_Preguntó el joven en el teléfono, Blaze miró como su madre terminaba de colocar la última venda y se levantó del sofá.

_Claro, los veré en Marine Park. –_Respondió el canadiense mientras le susurraba un gracias a su madre y subía a su habitación.

_De acuerdo, te veremos ahí a las 6:00 PM, trata de no desarmarte antes de llegar aquí. –_Bromeó Hardy antes de colgar.

______________________________________________________________________

Unas horas después, Blaze estaba recargado sobre la fuente del parque, estaba atardeciendo y a esta hora comenzaba a helar en Everbleu. Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron Edge, Jeff y Evan.

_¿Qué tal jugador estrella? –_Preguntó Edge, sarcasmo sobrando. Blaze le regaló una mirada fulminante.

_¿Estas listo para jugar mañana? –_Preguntó Evan, el canadiense levantó su brazo izquierdo para dejar ver una venda.

_¿Te parece que estoy listo? –_Preguntó Charles, Jeff los miró a todos y después a si reloj.

_Jericho ya debería haber llegado. –_Susurró Hardy, y justo en ese momento, un auto se derrapó en la calle y se estacionó frente al parque; de él bajó un muchacho rubio.

_Lamento la demora, Ashley no dejaba de llamarme; por cierto, si llego a necesitar un teléfono, alguien deberá prestarme el suyo, el mío "se cayó" por la ventana del auto. –_Explicó el chico, haciendo comillas con los dedos y acercándose al grupo.

_Blaze, este es Chris Jericho, lo llamamos así porque es santo, como la antigua ciudad bíblica. –_Jeff, Edge y Evan se miraron por un segundo antes de empezar a reír, mientras Jericho los miraba enojado.

_Charles Blaze. –_Se presentó el canadiense ignorando las risas de sus amigos. Ambos estrecharon las manos y todo el grupo subió al auto de Jericho.

_Escuche que te uniste al equipo y jugarás en el partido de mañana. –_Le comentó Chris al ojiazul, que iba en el asiento de atrás con Edge y Evan.

_Escuchaste bien. –_Respondió Blaze, Jeff lo miró por el espejo retrovisor antes de hablar:

_Por cierto, tengo algo para ti. –_Hardy se giró en su asiento y le entrego una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Blaze comenzó a leer la hoja mientras Hardy explicaba. –_Mickie fue voluntaria en el programa de campaña de donación de órganos, necesito que firmes esa hoja para que podamos usar tus órganos después del juego y así tu muerte no sea en vano._

El canadiense se enfureció ante el comentario, apretó la hoja en su mano y la arrojó junto con el lápiz al muchacho multicolor.

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron a una cafetería, los cuatro llevaban ya un tiempo sentados alrededor de una mesa charlando.

_Entonces, ¿Tienes tu propia banda? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, Chris asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja.

_Así es, somos "Fozzy", lo mejor que ha habido y habrá en Everbleu. –_Declaró el rubio con aires de grandeza. Todos los demás lo miraron incrédulos.

_Si claro, y es que todas las grandes bandas tocan en los bares de mala-muerte cuando los buenos grupos no pueden tocar. –_Dijo Jeff, una vez mas, sarcasmo saliendo de cada palabra. Chris tomó un pequeño paquete de azúcar y se lo arrojo a Hardy.

_Escuchen, mañana daré una fiesta en la noche, ya saben, para animar al equipo cuando pierda. –_Comenzó Jericho, recibiendo una mirada matadora del nuevo jugador. –_Están invitados._

_De acuerdo, suena bien. –_Dijo Evan, recibiendo aprobación de Edge y Blaze, pero Hardy solo se mantuvo callado.

Ya cuando había anochecido, todos estaban en el parque, a punto de separarse para ir cada quien por su camino.

_Bueno muchachos, aquí los dejo. Buena suerte mañana, Blaze. Espero que no te rompas nada. –_Dijo Chris antes de subir a su auto y marcharse. Esto último dejó al canadiense echando chispas.

_¿Por qué demonios todos piensan que vamos a perder? No es como si me hubieran visto jugar. –_Murmuró entre dientes el joven.

_Supongo que es porque eres nuevo, y tal vez porque no te vez muy amenazante. –_Opinó Edge, Blaze se miró los brazos y las piernas y comprendió su punto de vista.

_Sabes, no todo se trata de músculos. –_Dijo molesto el ojiazul. Jeff rió un poco y después opinó:

_¿Ah no? ¿De que más se trata? –_Ante el comentario de Hardy, Blaze se quedó pensativo un momento, después caminó hacia un taxi que se había estacionado frente al parque. -_¡Te lo diré mañana!_

________________________________________________________________________

Ya cuando Blaze estaba en su habitación, recibió una visita en la ventana.

_¿Qué tal jugador estrella? –_Saludo sonriente la pelirroja, Blaze rodó los ojos y después formó una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿Todos leyeron la misma broma en el calendario, o algo así? –_El canadiense se acercó y se sentó frente a la ventana.

_¿Estás nervioso? –_Preguntó María, Blaze soltó un largo suspiro y después se mantuvo mirando el techo.

_Tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder. –_Susurró el joven, como tratando de que nadie mas escuchara.

_Lo harás bien, te he visto practicar. –_Blaze la miró a los ojos sorprendido.

_¿Me haz estado viendo? –_Preguntó el canadiense, ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_Si, a ti y a John. –_Aclaró la muchacha, justo antes de que la sorpresa abandonara a Blaze.

_Oh… entonces, supongo que debería irme a dormir, mañana será un largo día. Buenas noches. –_Se despidió el ojiazul.

_Buenas noches. _–Respondió María. Justo después, Blaze se metió a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

El día se estaba pasando más rápido de lo que Blaze hubiera querido; parecía que había entrado a la escuela hacía unos minutos y ya era hora del almuerzo. Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa como de costumbre, almorzando, mientras el canadiense solo miraba su comida.

_¡Ah! Siento que si como algo voy a vomitar. –_Dijo empujando su bandeja al frente.

_Tranquilízate, lo harás bien. –_Le dijo Mickie. Lita rodó los ojos y continuó haciendo algo con su celular.

_Supongo que no importa mucho si perdemos o ganamos. –_Murmuró el canadiense, tratando de calmarse.

_¿Estás loco? Es una eliminatoria, si no gana nuestro equipo quedara fuera del campeonato y por primera vez en 10 años la escuela no se coronará campeona. –_Explicó Jeff, haciendo que Blaze palideciera, y que Mickie tratara de matarlo con los ojos. –_Olvida eso, ¿quieres? Lo harás bien._

_Cambiando de tema… -_Comenzó Evan, tratando de aliviar la tensión. -_¿Qué harán esta noche?_

_Sin planes. –_Dijeron Mickie y Lita al unísono. Blaze volvió en si y dijo:

_Podrían venir a la fiesta de Chris con nosotros. –_Justo después de la invitación de Blaze, Jeff abrió los ojos como platos y lo pateó debajo de la mesa.

_¡Auch! –_Gritó Evan. En ese momento Lita apartó su mirada del celular y comenzó a mirar a su amiga. Los ojos de Mickie se llenaron de ira, y se dirigían directamente a Jeff.

_¿Chris, como en Chris Jericho? –_Preguntó molesta la muchacha. Jeff levantó las manos en defensa propia y se movió un poco hacia atrás.

_¡No, no como en Chris Jericho! Es Chris como en… ¡Chris Benoit! Haremos fiesta en casa del Sr. Benoit. –_Se excusó Jeff, pero Mickie no se lo tragó ni por un segundo.

_¡¿Irán a una fiesta de Christopher Irvine?! –_Gritó Mickie, Jeff se deslizó por debajo de la mesa, hasta que solo se veían sus ojos. -_¡¿Haz perdido la poca cordura que te quedaba?!_

_Vamos Mickie, eso fue en séptimo grado, supéralo ya, por favor. –_Suplicó Jeff, pero la ira de Mickie James era incontenible.

_No me pidas que lo supere, jamás le perdonaré lo que me hizo. –_Y dicho esto, ella se levanto de la mesa y se marchó, Lita la siguió con la mirada antes de dirigirse a los chicos.

_Nos vemos en casa de Jericho. –_Dijo la pelirroja antes de retirarse también. Blaze miró extrañado la pequeña escena de Mickie, al igual que todos en la cafetería. Jeff salió de su pequeño shock y miró furioso al canadiense.

_Muchas gracias, Blaze. –_Dijo Hardy, demostrando su dominio del sarcasmo. El muchacho multicolor se sentó de nuevo y dejo su cabeza caer sobre la mesa.

_¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, Jeff alzó su mirada un poco para que chocara con la de Evan.

_Lo siento, pero prometimos no hablar de eso. –_Contestó Hardy, sin levantar su cabeza de la mesa. El ojiazul arqueó una ceja y señalo hacia atrás.

_Pero… -_Comenzó Blaze.

_Lo prometimos al cuadrado. –_Interrumpió Bourne. El canadiense miró a Edge ahora, y el le devolvió la misma mirada confundida.

_Yo tampoco se de qué hablan. –_Blaze se rindió y se dispuso a pasar lo que quedaba del almuerzo tranquilo.

______________________________________________________________________

Esa tarde, toda la escuela estaba reunida en el campo de Football, cientos de personas portaban carteles con los nombres de los jugadores, y de los que más había eran de Lesnar. Blaze y los demás miembros del equipo se encontraban en los vestidores, escuchando un discurso del Entrenador Estrada. Sin embargo, el canadiense solo se preocupaba de no devolver su desayuno.

_Trata de calmarte. –_Le susurró John, pero el ojiazul no pudo hacerlo, sentía una gran presión.

Finalmente, el equipo salió al campo, mientras la multitud gritaba a mas no poder. Blaze miraba atonito a su alrededor, cientos de personas, todas ellas esperando que ganaran, no lo pudo soportar y mientras nadie lo veía, trató de escabullirse, pero alguien lo sujetó.

_Ni lo pienses. –_Le dijo el QB del equipo. En el altavoz, alguien empezaba a nombrar a los jugadores.

_Con el numero 27, ¡Elijah Burke! El numero 54, el QB del equipo, ¡John Cena! Y con el numero 12, sustituyendo a Brock Lesnar, ¡Charles Blaze! –_Al escuchar la frase "sustituyendo a Brock Lesnar", toda la escuela estalló en abucheos. Lo único que el canadiense pudo hacer fue ignorarlos.

El partido comenzó bien; después de unas cuantas jugadas, el ojiazul ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas furiosas del público y ahora se concentraba en detener y aguantar al equipo contrario. El marcador era 7 a 16 a favor del equipo contrario y el público comenzaba a volverse loco.

_Miren podemos anotar en esta jugada, haremos el 45 azul con doble cambio a la izquierda. Blaze, debes cubrir a Burke para que logre anotar, si alguien se le acerca, embístelo con todas tus fuerzas. –_Explicó John, todos asintieron, se pusieron en posición y se prepararon.

_¡45 azul, 45 azul!... ¡Ahora! –_John recibió el balón, mientras que Blaze se colaba entre los contrarios y corría a la par de Elijah. Un hombre se acercó peligrosamente al corredor, y cuando estuvo a punto de derribarlo, Blaze se le lanzó, derribándolo, pero al mismo tiempo, derribando a Burke y haciendo que cayera violentamente en la zona de anotación.

Ahora el marcador era 14 a 16, y después de anotar la patada, se convirtió en un empate. Despues de que el equipo contrario terminara su turno, sin ninguna anotación, surgió un problema.

_¡Entrenador! –_Gritó un chico, Estrada se acercó al equipo y pudo ver a Elijah Burke en el suelo, sujetando con fuerza su pierna, después de la caída en la anotación anterior era un milagro que hubiera resistido tanto.

_Tendremos que reemplazarlo. –_El entrenador se giró hacia la banca y después al equipo. -_¡Escuchen! no tenemos muchas oportunidades sin nuestro mejor corredor, así que no se presionen tanto y traten el empate._

_¿Eso es todo, tratar el empate? –_Preguntó Blaze, a lo que Estrada asintió con la cabeza, el canadiense se giró y miró los rostros frustrados de sus compañeros. Después algo brotó en su mente. –_Ahora vuelvo._

_¡Blaze! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Blaze!- _Pero él ya se había marchado, el entrenador se quitó la gorra y la arrojo al piso gritando en español: -_¡Mierda!_

El canadiense se acerco rápidamente a las gradas y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, después de un rato, los encontró en segunda fila.

_¡Evan, necesito que entres a jugar! –_Dijo el ojiazul, tratando de atrapar aire. Evan arqueó una ceja y después miró al campo, recuerdos del pasado invadieron su mente.

_No puedo. –_Dijo Bourne, Blaze abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, incrédulo. –_Lo siento._

_Por favor hombre, te necesitamos. –_Pidió una vez más, pero el joven se mantuvo en silencio. Los demás miraron a Evan, entonces a Jeff se le ocurrió algo: se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar.

_¡Bourne, Bourne, Bourne, Bourne! –_Animaba Hardy, tratando de que alguien lo siguiera, la siguiente en ponerse de pie fue Mickie, después Edge y Lita, luego los que estaban sentados en primera fila, y en un instante la escuela entera coreaba el nombre de Evan.

Él escuchaba maravillado como todos le aclamaban, y sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de pie, bajó las gradas y corrió al campo, seguido por Blaze.

_¡Ya tenemos corredor! –_Le gritó el canadiense al equipo, ellos, al ver a Bourne, se entusiasmaron.

_Bienvenido Bourne. –_Le dijo el entrenador, rápidamente, le dieron el equipo de Elijah y sin mucha ceremonia, se lo puso sobre su ropa.

Ya para el final del juego, todos estaban agotados, el marcador no había cambiado y faltaba una jugada más, estaban a 40 yardas de anotar y ganar el partido.

_Muy bien, chicos, este ha sido un gran partido, y pase lo que pase, deben saber que hicimos lo inimaginable por ganar. –_Explico Cena, todos asintieron y siguieron escuchando. –_Ahora, este es nuestra ultima oportunidad. Haremos el Rojo 22, Bourne tomará el balón y Blaze lo cubrirá hasta anotar, buena suerte y denlo todo._

El equipo se puso en posición, Blaze miró detrás de la línea de defensa, había un sujeto más grande que Lesnar y no lo había visto, tal vez lo metieron a jugar recientemente. Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y esperó la señal.

_¡Rojo 22, Rojo 22!... ¡Ahora! –_John recibió el balón y retrocedió, mientras ambos equipos impactaban uno contra el otro (literalmente), finalmente avistó a Bourne y lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, antes de ser derribado.

Bourne logro atajar el balón y corría a la par de Blaze, estaban cerca de anotar, 20 yardas, 15, ¡10! Pero en ese momento, un monstruo arremetió contra Evan, Blaze lo previó y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, iba a embestir al sujeto, pero sus instintos actuaron primero y le aplicó una lanza, haciendo que ambos impactaran brutalmente, mientras Evan seguía corriendo y anotaba.

_¡Damas y caballeros, la preparatoria WWE gana! –_Al escuchar esto en el altavoz, la multitud se puso de pie y gritó hasta desfallecer, todos bajaron de las gradas y corrieron al campo.

Una multitud se acercó a Evan y lo levantaron, coreando su nombre, mientras él disfrutaba de cada momento. Blaze… bueno, el aun seguía tendido en el suelo. Jeff y los demás se acercaron a el y trataron de moverlo, le quitaron el casco y miraron su rostro: uno de sus ojos estaba entrecerrado y el otro estaba abierto como plato.

_¡Oh dios mío! –_Gritó Mickie, llevándose las manos a la boca.

_Yo me encargo. –_Dijo Jeff, acercándose con un vaso de agua… le dio un trago y lo escupió en el rostro de Blaze.

_¡Arg, Jeff que asco! –_Gritó el canadiense saliendo de shock, lo ayudaron a levantarse y todos miraron como felicitaban a Evan.

_No recuerdo haberlo visto tan feliz. –_Susurró Mickie, con una pequeña sonrisa. Se mantuvieron viéndolo un momento más antes de que Jeff rompiera el hielo.

_Entonces… ¿Iremos donde Jericho? –_Preguntó Hardy, haciendo que todos miraran a Mickie, ella rodó los ojos y contestó.

_¡Bien! Iremos con el cretino. –_Dijo la joven, resignándose mientras todos celebraban.

**N/A: Hola, gracias por leer este capitulo, lamento la demora pero me habia bloqueado y no sabía que escribir. Quiero agradecer a Kairi Minamoto y a Red Machine por sus reviews, chicas son lo mejor. Ahora, acerca de la nota en el capitulo anterior, en este momento me retracto, voy a tratar de terminar ambas historias, me tomará un tiempo pero se que lo lograre, asi que por favor dejenme un review. ¡¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!!**


	4. La Fiesta

**Capitulo 4  
La Fiesta**

_¡Ah, por fin! –_Gritó el canadiense, dejándose caer sobre su cama, el juego había acabado hace media hora y tenía otra media hora para alistarse e ir a la fiesta en casa de Jericho. Claro que, 5 minutos de retraso nunca mataron a nadie.

_Felicidades jugador estrella. –_Dijo María, del otro lado de la ventana, el canadiense giró su rostro, aun sin levantarse de la cama y le sonrío.

_Gracias, me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía. –_Dijo Blaze, tratando de pararse de la cama, pero sin éxito, María rió y le sonrió. –_Mañana me va a doler._

_¿Solo mañana? –_Preguntó divertida la pelirroja, el ojiazul se levantó finalmente y buscó algo de ropa en su armario. -_¿Vas a salir?_

_Si, un amigo dará una fiesta por lo del partido. –_Blaze se giró un poco y miró al suelo unos segundos, antes de decidirse. -_¿Quieres venir?_

_Bueno… -_La muchacha lo pensó unos segundos y después contestó sonriendo: -_Claro, por qué no.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Media hora después, Blaze y María llegaron a casa de Jericho. La fiesta estaba a reventar, cientos de personas bailaban y bebían y el sonido de la musica era ensordecedor. Ambos entraron a la casa, y después de un momento de buscar, el ojiazul avistó a Jeff, Evan y Lita.

_¡Hey, chicos! –_Gritó Blaze. Ellos se giraron y vieron como el par se acercaba. -_¿Dónde están Edge y Mickie?_

_Edge regresó a Canadá por el fin de semana, regresará el martes. –_Explicó Lita.

_Y Mickie Mouse trata de evitar a Jericho. –_Explicó Jeff esta vez, después, todos miraron a María. Blaze se percató y los presentó.

_Chicos, ella es María Kanellis, mi vecina; María, ellos son Jeff, Evan y Lita. –_Todos se saludaron y se sentaron en una mesa.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras, en otro lugar de la casa, Mickie vagaba por los pasillos tratando de pasar desapercibida entre la multitud. Eventualmente llego a pasar frente a una puerta entreabierta, y escuchó una melodía salir de ahí.

Ella conocía esa canción, y en contra de su mejor juicio, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

_Esa canción la escribiste para mí. –_Susurró Mickie, sorprendiendo al joven que tocaba el bajo. – _Hola Chris._

_Hola Mickie. –_Jericho la miró de arriba hacia abajo y después sonrió. –_Ha sido mucho tiempo._

_3 años, para ser exactos. –_Dijo la joven James, Chris bajo la mirada pero inmediatamente ganó compostura.

_¿Qué se te ofrece?- _Preguntó el rubio, tratando de acabar con ese momento tan incomodo, ella miró al suelo y después a su bajo.

_¿Tocarás es… -_Comenzó ella pero él interrumpió.

_¿Qué se te ofrece?- _Volvió a preguntar Chris, sin dejar que ella evadiera la pregunta.

…_Quería saludarte. –_Dijo Mickie, casi en un susurro. –_Quería saber que había sido de ti._

_Pues, gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien. –_Respondió Jericho, antes de un momento de silencio. –_Ahora, por favor márchate, necesito practicar. –_Dicho esto, él se giró y le dio la espalda.

…_Chris… -_Comenzó ella, pero una vez mas el rubio la interrumpió.

_Por favor, vete… antes de que haga algo que ambos lamentaremos. –_Dijo Chris, aun sin mirarle a los ojos. Sin embargo, ella no hizo caso y se acercó a él.

_Necesito saber algo. –_Dijo Mickie, pero Jericho seguía sin mirarla. –_Lo siento._

Chris abrió los ojos de par en par; ¿acaso ella realmente se había disculpado? Jericho se giró lentamente y la miró a los ojos: estaba al borde del llanto.

_Perdóname por no haberte creído cuando dijiste que me querías. –_Continuó ella, reteniendo las lágrimas, el rubio solo pudo quedarse ahí, pasmado. –_Después de conocerte tanto tiempo… debí haber sabido que nunca harías algo para lastimarme._

_Mickie… -_Susurró Chris, realmente no sabía que mas decir, las imágenes de la última vez que la vio llorar regresaron a su mente. -_¿Qué quieres que diga?_

_Que me perdonas… -_Susurró ella, el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella le respondió como si su vida se le fuera en ello, temiendo que él se fuera si lo soltaba.

_No te disculpes… te amo demasiado para eso. –_Le susurró Chris al oído. Mickie se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto.

Y entonces pasó, ninguno de los dos supo quien atacó primero, lo único que sabían era que ninguno intento detenerlo. Sus labios se encontraron por primera vez en un largo tiempo, y en un beso, ambos se dijeron miles de cosas. Sin embargo, uno nunca puede ser feliz a expensas de otro… no sin consecuencias.

_No puedo. –_Dijo Chris, separándose de ella y sujetándola de los hombros, Mickie lo miró confundida y él continuó. –_No puedo hacerle esto a Ashley… no puedo hacerla pasar por lo mismo que te hice pasar a ti._

Mickie sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho, como si alguien hubiese desgarrado su corazón con un cuchillo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, orgullosa.

_De acuerdo. –_Dijo ella, llorando, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Después de unos minutos, Mickie salió de la habitación y volvió a la fiesta, dejando a un pensativo Chris con un amargo sabor de boca.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta, Jeff y Evan estaban sentados, bebiendo y viendo como María y Blaze bailaban la- según Jeff- "sotoponceava" canción esa noche.

_Y dime, ¿Qué se siente ser el nuevo héroe de la escuela? –_Preguntó Jeff, Evan se sonrojo un poco y hundió su mirada en su vaso.

_Para mañana todos lo habrán olvidado. –_Le respondió Bourne.

_Si, el exceso de alcohol y la resaca también ayudarán. –_Comentó Hardy, antes de que él y Evan largaran a reír.

_Eres bueno en esto, ¿lo sabias? –_Dijo la pelirroja, Blaze rió un poco, en toda la noche no había separado sus ojos de sus pies pero bueno, no la había pisado.

_Eres una terrible mentirosa. –_Contestó el canadiense, causando una pequeña carcajada en su acompañante.

_Y dime, ¿planeas quedarte en el equipo? –_Preguntó ella, Blaze hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego sonrió.

_El Football… no es lo mío, prefiero mil veces que me impacten contra una lona a que me embistan, dar tres vueltas en el aire y caer en el suelo. –_Explicó Blaze, arrancándole otra pequeña risa a la muchacha. -… _Me alegra que vinieras._

_Me alegra que me hayas invitado. –_Contestó ella. Como si Dios quisiera hacer una maldita buena acción en el momento justo, la música se tornó un poco más lenta, y las parejas alrededor se mecían suavemente.

María recostó su cabeza en el pecho del canadiense, y de pronto él perdió la necesidad de mirar sus pies, solo necesitaba escuchar su respiración combinada con la de ella, sentir el latir de su corazón provocando que su cuerpo tiemble; en ese momento todo parecía perfecto…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Una chica se abría paso entre una multitud, cientos de personas que no conocía se habían reunido en casa de su novio, para celebrar su cumpleaños. Ella había buscado en todos los cuartos, le había preguntado a todo el mundo pero nadie sabía de él._

_Entonces se dirigió a la última habitación que quedaba sin revisar en toda la casa (y valla que era grande), abrió la puerta y lo vio. Pudo sentir como se le iba el aliento y su corazón se rompía al ver aquella escena. Al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, la pareja se separó bruscamente._

_¡Mickie! – Gritó el chico, mirando a la recién llegada y a la chica con la que acababa de compartir una intima caricia, un caricia que usualmente le era reservada a su novia._

_¡Te odio Christopher Irvine, ojala te mueras! – Y dicho eso, la joven salió corriendo, llorando y tratando de olvidar todo aquello que había vivido junto a Chris Irvine…  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie acababa de llegar a casa, no había nadie, sus padres habían ido a visitar a una tía y su hermano había regresado a la universidad. Así que subió a su habitación, se arrojó a la cama y se dispuso a pensar, recreando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días.

Ella había enterrado el tema de Chris hacía mucho tiempo y no tenía idea de que él se siguiera viendo con Jeff y Evan, y de pronto en dos días de haber recordado al chico se había vuelto a enamorar de él.

"_Tal parece que me gusta sufrir" –_Pensó ella, mirando al techo de su habitación.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mickie se preparaba para lo que, según ella, sería la noche más horrenda de toda su vida. Ahora estaba arreglando su cabello frente al espejo de su tocador, y entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta._

_Pasa. –Dijo ella._

_Hola. –Se escucho decir a la voz de un hombre._

_¿Qué sucede? Creí que nos veríamos en casa del cretino. –Dijo ella sin apartar su mirada del espejo._

_Tengo que hablar contigo. –Dijo él, de manera seria. Mickie se giró y lo miró a los ojos: eran muy pocas veces en las que había hablado con él seriamente y era preocupante verlo asi._

_Te escucho. –Dijo ella antes de sentarse en su cama._

_Debes hablar con Chris. –Dijo el muchacho sin rodeos, ella cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. –Nunca le diste una oportunidad para explicarte lo que paso._

_No necesito explicación, yo estuve ahí, lo vi con mis propios ojos. – Entonces su tono de voz se apago. –Pude ver como el y Stephanie McMahon se devoraban el uno al otro._

… _-El joven se mantuvo en silencio un momento, después se sentó junto a ella y sin mirarla le preguntó: -¿Tú lo amabas?_

_Ella se paralizó al escuchar esto; a decir verdad nunca lo había pensado, en verdad quería a Chris, en su tiempo, pero nunca se preguntó si lo __amaba__, tal vez era solo atracción o tal vez era algo mas._

_No lo se… -Susurró ella, pero el se giró y volvió a preguntar._

_¿Lo amabas sí o no? –Preguntó esta vez de mala gana, ella se giró bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos._

…_si. –Dijo ella, dejando ese suspiro en el viento._

_Entonces creo que se lo debías. –Dijo él antes de marcharse.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Qué haces ahí arriba? –_Preguntó Matt a su hermano menor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Jeff se había subido al techo de su casa (en realidad no era difícil, la ventana de su habitación estaba adherida al techo) a pensar en todo lo que había pasado el ultimo par de días.

_Trato de pensar. –_Respondió vagamente el menor de los Hardy. Matt también salió por la ventana y se sentó junto a él.

_¿Todo bien? –_Preguntó Matt, preocupado por la actitud de su hermano. Jeff solo se mantuvo en silencio. – _La cena esta lista._

_No tengo hambre. –_Respondió Jeff, aun en esa extraña actitud. A Matt no le quedó otro remedio que dejarlo ser y pensar por si solo.

La mirada de Jeff seguía clavada en la casa frente a la suya, donde vivía su amiga de la infancia y objeto de bromas, Mickie James.

_Jeff Hardy. –_Susurró el joven. –_ Jeff "grandísimo idiota" Hardy.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaze y María caminaban por las deshabitadas calles de Everbleu, tratando de hacerse camino hacia sus casas, pero claro, era bastante difícil cuando uno de los dos difícilmente se mantenía de pie.

_¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaste ahí? –_Preguntó el canadiense, riendo sin quererlo. Ella iba sujetándolo, y el apenas podía dar dos pasos sin tropezar.

_Si tu madre cree que te mataron yo sería la primera sospechosa. –_Respondió ella, causándole una risa al "casi" sobrio ojiazul.

_La verdad, Kanellis, no tengo idea de que haría yo sin ti. –_Le susurró el canadiense al oído, causándole un escalofrío.

_De seguro estarías aún en la fiesta esperando a que la muerte llegara por ti. –_Dijo María, tratando de obviar su pequeño temblor.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La fiesta había terminado, ya todos se habían marchado y ahora solo quedaba Chris, sentado en el sofá de su sala, mirando al techo y tratando de descifrar lo que recién había pasado, y al parecer todo llegaba al mismo punto:

"_Besé a Mickie James" –_Pensaba Chris, era lo único coherente en su cabeza en este momento. – _"Besé a mi ex-novia Mickie James" –_ Bien, eso ya era algo mas completo, ahora solo faltaba un pequeño, insignificante pero muy importante detalle: -_ "Besé a mi ex-novia Mickie James, cuando estoy saliendo con Ashley Massaro"._

¡Bingo, tenemos un ganador! Y tu premio es: ¡Otra pregunta! ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? Chris se mantuvo varias horas tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, y el sueño comenzaba a envolverlo.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Le dije a mi fadre gue la iave debajo del berro de cedamica eda una dea asombosa. –_Masculló Blaze, una vez que él y María estaban en su habitación.

_Shh. Tienes suerte de que no nos escucharan. –_Susurró ella, recostándolo en su cama, la combinación de sueño y ebriedad habían hecho de Charles Blaze poco mas que un idiota.

_Da suerde do tiede dada gue ver, lo gue si tiede gue ver es el hesho de gue tengo una suped intedigente y edmosa vecida. –_Susurró el canadiense, quedándose dormido. María sonrió, salió por la ventana, y le dio una última mirada a Blaze antes de entrar a su propia habitación.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, lo miró y después contestó.

_Hola. –_Susurró, el sueño le estaba ganando.

_Puedo verte desde aquí, ¿sabes? –_Se escuchó la voz de Mickie del otro lado de la línea, Jeff aun seguía en el techo y ella se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación.

_Desearía decir lo mismo, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. –_Dijo Jeff, riendo un poco.

…_Oye… -_Comenzó ella, y después de unos segundos iba a continuar pero: -_ Yo quería…_

_No debes agradecerlo, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. –_Interrumpió el menor de los Hardy, podría haber jurado que escuchó sollozar a Mickie, pero igual tenía sueño, tal vez lo había imaginado. -_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_Me siento incomoda hablándolo por teléfono. –_Dijo ella, y después de unos segundos continuó. -_¿Podrías venir aquí? _

Jeff sonrío débilmente, entró por la ventana y emprendió rumbo a la casa que se encontraba cruzando la calle…

**N/A: Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior y en todos los demas. Kairi Minamoto, te prometo que pronto saldra Randy Orton y tendra algo así como un protagonico; Red Machine, lamento que la aparición de Matt haya sido tan corta, te prometo que voy a arreglar eso; Igniz Solae me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el fic como para tomarte el tiempo y hacer un review, tal vez esto no era lo que tenías en mente pero trate de hacer relucir los pensamientos de los protagonistas. ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	5. Conclusiones

**Capitulo 5**

**Conclusiones**

…_¡Santo dios, voy a llegar tarde! –_Rápidamente, Jericho saltó de su cama, tomo un par de pantalones y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a la cocina, abrió la nevera con una mano mientras la otra forzaba sus pantalones a subir, sacó un galón de leche y, aun subiéndose los pantalones y dando saltos en un pie, lo abrió para darle dos tragos antes de resbalar y caer al suelo.

_¡Oh, por todos los… Arg! –_Se escuchó gritar al rubio adolorido. En ese instante se escuchó un timbre, Chris se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba su celular; le había llegado un mensaje de Ashley.

"_Debemos hablar…" ¿Sobre qué? –_Pensó Chris en voz alta, antes de seguir bebiendo leche, después miró el reloj y salió inmediatamente.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No puedo creer que me hayan dejado solo. –_Murmuró el canadiense entre dientes, Jeff se giró y soltó un gran suspiro.

_Lo siento, pero Evan y yo te vimos muy acaramelado con María y no quisimos molestarlos. –_Le dijo Hardy pestañeando de manera extraña y con una sonrisa burlona. –_Además, de haber sabido que ibas a embriagarte como diputado en quincena ni siquiera te hubiera quitado la vista de encima._

_¡Ah, por favor no me lo recuerdes!- _Dijo Blaze, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –_Desperté el sábado con una resaca de mil demonios, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comencé a beber, por cierto, ¿A dónde demonios se fueron todos ustedes?_

_Si dejaras de maldecir… -_Jeff miró a la ventana del autobús un segundo antes de seguir. –_No, ni aun así te lo diría.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El tiempo pasaba desapercibido y antes de que alguien lo notara ya era la hora del almuerzo.

_Saben, empiezo a preguntarme a que animal mataron para sacar esto. –_Dijo Jeff, sin quitar la vista del extraño montón de materia púrpura en su bandeja, mientras salía de la fila.

_A ninguno, se supone que es ensalada al vapor. –_Le contesto Evan, detrás de él. Blaze se les unió y todos juntos miraron extrañados aquel platillo.

_Saben, la hamburguesa que sirvieron el miércoles pasado me gruño. –_Dijo el canadiense, aun sin despegar la mirada de la bandeja.

_Eso no es nada, yo engrasé la cadena de mi bicicleta con los dedos de pollo del viernes. –_Dijo Evan, aun hipnotizado por aquella… "cosa".

…_Al demonio, yo no pienso comer esto. –_Dijo Jeff, por fin emprendiendo rumbo a la mesa.

Al llegar, Lita estaba entrada en su celular, solo dios sabe que haciendo. Los chicos se sentaron y Evan comenzó a buscar a alguien.

_¿No estaba Mickie detrás de nosotros? –_Preguntó Bourne, todos se giraron a la fila del almuerzo y la vieron salir por fin.

_Lo siento, no me decidía si quería un infarto en un pan o el corazón de una oveja. _–Dijo ella, con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

_Por más que odie tu corte de pelo, no quiero que mueras. Así que… -_Dijo Jeff, antes de hacer una pausa y mirar a su derecha. -_… propongo que Evan se lo coma._

_¿Estás loco? Preferiría comerme a Edge. –_Todos dejaron salir una pequeña risa, justo antes de que Mickie intentara sentarse en la mesa, pero…

Lo siguiente que supo Mickie fue que alguien la sujetaba del cabello y el elástico de sus pantalones, la arrojaba por sobre la mesa, arrasando con las bandejas de comida y aterrizaba sobre Jeff en el otro lado, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso pesadamente.

Todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y mientras Lita corría a auxiliar a los caídos, Evan y Blaze retenían a la atacante, una chica rubia con un lunar sobre el labio.

_¡Perra, lo pensarás dos veces antes de meterte con mi propiedad! –_Gritaba la rubia, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para liberarse del agarre de los chicos.

Pero Mickie estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo su adolorida cabeza como para escuchar los gritos de su atacante. Lentamente y con la ayuda de Lita, se movió de encima de Jeff y se apoyo en la mesa para no volver a caer.

En un ágil movimiento, la rubia logro golpear a Evan y a Blaze en… "sus joyas", ganó suficiente tiempo y se dio a la fuga. Jeff se levanto levemente, sujetando su cabeza y después miró a todos.

…_¿A alguien le molestaría decirme qué demonios acaba de pasar?- _Dijo Hardy, después Evan miró a Mickie y preguntó:

_¿Qué fue lo que ella estaba gritando? –_Entonces Mickie alejó su mano de su cabeza e inmediatamente su rostro palideció, miró a sus amigos y salió corriendo de la cafetería.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Necesito hablar contigo. –_Escuchó el canadiense mientras sacaba sus libros de su casillero. Se giró y vio a John Cena recargado sobre un muro.

_Habla. –_Le dijo, sin darle importancia, Cena inspeccionó el lugar y después susurró.

_Aquí no, debo asegurarme de que nadie nos escuchará. –_Blaze arqueó una ceja y cerró la puerta del cubículo azul.

_Vamos afuera, supongo que puedo faltar a Economía. –_Dijo el ojiazul, antes de que ambos emprendieran rumbo hacia fuera.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Necesito hablar contigo. –_Dijo Mickie, Jericho se recargó en una pared y se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

_Ella lo sabe. –_Le dijo Chris sin mirarla. Ella perdió su mirada en el suelo y después prosiguió.

_Yo sé que sabe, me atacó en el almuerzo. –_Por primera vez, el rubio la miró a los ojos y se puso de pie rápidamente.

_¿Qué fue lo que te hizo, estás bien? –_Preguntó él, preocupado al parecer. Ella le sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

_Solo fue un pequeño golpe. –_Le respondió ella, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y regresar a la realidad. -_¿Crees que nos haya visto?_

_Imposible. –_Dijo él, negando con la cabeza. –_Ashley estuvo en New York todo el fin de semana, alguien se lo contó._

_¿Sabes quien fue? –_Preguntó Mickie. Él soltó un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Después, ella lo miró unos segundos antes de aventurarse a territorio desconocido. –_Y ustedes…_

_Ella terminó conmigo hace una hora. –_Aclaró Chris, al notar que ella no terminaría la frase. Mickie no lo pretendía, pero esas palabras le causaban un pequeño alivio. –_Veo que te alegra mi desdicha. –_Dijo el rubio, exagerando en drama.

_Por supuesto que no. –_Dijo Mickie, sonriendo sin quererlo. –_"Había olvidado lo bien que me conoce"- _Pensó ella, antes de alejar su mirada de la de él.

_Lo que mas me gustaba de ti era tu sonrisa. –_Susurró Jericho, Mickie lo escuchó, se giró y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios habían tomado poder sobre los de ella.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –_Preguntó el canadiense, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia; John llevaba 10 minutos dando vueltas alrededor de la banca en la que estaba sentado y para ser franco comenzaba a marearse.

…_Quiero invitar a salir a María. –_Dijo él rápidamente, haciendo que el ojiazul casi se cayera de la banca.

… _Déjame replantear la pregunta: ¿Qué necesitas __de mí?__- _Preguntó Blaze, tragándose todo lo que estaba sintiendo: una combinación extraña de coraje, celos, preocupación y nerviosismo.

_Los vi en la fiesta de Jericho, y pensé que tal vez tu y ella… -_Comenzó Cena, pero no encontró las palabras correctas para no hacer este momento mas incomodo. –_La invitaré si ustedes son solo amigos, pero si son algo mas… no lo haré._

_¿Por qué te importa? –_Preguntó Blaze, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_Yo… creí que éramos amigos. –_Susurró John antes de sentarse junto al canadiense en la misma banca. –_Uno no se roba a la chica de su amigo._

_Supongo que tienes razón. –_Murmuró Blaze, después miró al cielo y comenzó a pensar. Si le decía a John que no saliera con ella, el lo haría; el asunto no podía ser mas sencillo, pero…- _No, no somos nada._

_¿Enserio, entonces no te molesta?- _Preguntó John entusiasmado, pero el canadiense solo miraba al cielo, incrédulo de lo que acababa de decir.

_No, adelante. –_Y dicho esto, John se despidió y regresó corriendo al edificio, dejando a un pensativo ojiazul sentado en una banca.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¡Auch! Es solo un pequeño corte, no pasa nada. –_Le dijo Jeff a la enfermera, quien le estaba suturando detrás de la cabeza.

_Señor Hardy, permanezca sin moverse. –_Dijo ella, ignorando completamente al chico, el se resignó y miró frustrado a Evan.

_Sabes, es la primera herida del año escolar. Gané la apuesta. –_Dijo Bourne, provocando que Jeff arqueara una ceja. –_El año pasado, después de estar internado en el hospital tu y yo apostamos quien sería el primer lesionado del próximo año, es decir este._

_Ya lo recordé. –_Dijo Jeff, de mala gana, pero después su rostro tomó un semblante confuso. -_¿Qué fue lo que apostamos?  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahora Blaze entraba en su habitación, arrojó su mochila a una silla y se dejó caer sobre su cama, antes de que una voz lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

_Hey Blaze. –_El canadiense se giró sobre la cama y miró hacia la ventana, quedando petrificado ante la imagen. –_Cuál se ve mejor, ¿El negro o el rojo? –_Preguntó María, mostrándole 2 vestidos.

…_Creo que una camisa te sería más útil. –_Dijo Blaze, haciendo referencia al hecho… ¡De que ella no llevaba una maldita blusa! Él sabía que no debía verla así, pero por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

_No seas tan niño, Blaze. –_Dijo ella, con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos en su cadera. –_No es como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer así, haz ido a la playa, ¿No?_

_Si, pero… -_Comenzó él, pero ella lo interrumpió mostrando de nuevo los vestidos. - _¿Vas a salir?_

_Si, John me invitó al cine. –_Dijo ella sin darle importancia, y sin notar el gesto que se había plantado en el rostro del ojiazul. –_Supongo que no hay problema, ¿O si?_

_¿Por qué habría problema alguno? Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. –_Dijo Blaze, para sorpresa de María, enojado al parecer.

_¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? ¿Es por qué no te agrada John? –_Continuó preguntando la pelirroja, pero el canadiense se puso de pie rápidamente y camino a la ventana.

_No María, no se trata de John. –_Y dicho esto, cerró la ventana, para volver a abrirla un segundo después. –_El negro. -_ ¡BAM! La cerró de nuevo.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Entonces estamos juntos de nuevo? –_Preguntó Mickie, haciendo círculos en el pecho de Jericho.

_No lo se, ¿Te sientes suficientemente merecedora de ser la chica del Ayatolá del Rock & Roll, de la Bestia Sensual, de Y2J?- _Dijo el rubio, manteniendo firme su agarre sobre ella, como si temiera que pudiera irse.

_No tengo idea de quienes son ellos, pero me siento suficientemente capaz de hacer feliz a Christopher Irvine. –_Dijo ella, antes de besarlo. Y así, continuaron recostados sobre una cama, abrazados y terminando con un largo capitulo de su historia juntos.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

María encendió la luz de su habitación, arrojó su bolso a una silla y se sentó sobre su cama, para después repasar su cita con John como si fuera una vieja pelicula, de la que ya sabía el final. Y entonces lo vio, en la ventana de junto; un mechón de cabello resaltaba sobre el marco de la ventana como si fuera un retoño.

Ella se acercó a la ventana y acaricio la cabeza del dueño de aquel mechón, haciendo que despertara.

_Hey, buenos días. –_Dijo Blaze, mas en sueño que despierto, la pelirroja le sonrio.

_¿Me estabas esperando? –_Preguntó ella, mirando su reloj; era la 1:00 AM y mañana había escuela, el canadiense nunca se quedaba despierto tan tarde cuando había clases al día siguiente.

_No, yo solo tenía curiosidad por ver cual vestido habías elegido y… -_Blaze por fin miró a su vecina, iluminada por la luz de una lámpara. Tal vez era el sueño, tal vez eran las estrellas, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en algo más hermoso que María Kanellis. -_… quería estar seguro de que llegaras a salvo._

_Eres muy dulce, pero ya soy una niña grande. –_Bromeó ella, y en ese momento la vio, el ojiazul vio la oportunidad, en ese instante no pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado entre ella y John, no pensó en que arruinaría la poca amistad que había entre ellos dos; se puso de pie, se acerco a la pelirroja y desde su ventana a la de ella, sus labios atacaron a los de María.

_Se que lo eres. –_Susurró él, antes de proseguir. Después de unos segundos, ella reaccionó y respondió al beso, disipando las preocupaciones del canadiense y haciendo de esa noche un momento que jamás olvidaría…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Evan Bourne, te odio con toda mi alma. –_Dijo Jeff, montado en una motocicleta sin nada más encima que un casco: ¡NADA! –_Ni siquiera recuerdo como accedí a esto._

_Solo arranca, amanecerá en unas horas. –_Respondió Evan, Jeff encendió su vehiculo y aceleró al máximo, haciendo lo posible por evitar las miradas de los ambulantes nocturnos. -_¡Y recuerda que son 3 vueltas en Main Blvd! _

**N/A: Se que la espera fue larga, también se que es un capitulo corto, pero esta semana he estado ocupado y cuando tenía tiempo libre no me llegaba la inspiración. Tengo buenas noticias para Kairi Minamoto: Randy Orton aparecerá en 2 o 3 capítulos, no estoy muy seguro porque soy malo arreglando la línea de tiempo de un fic. Quiero agradecer a Igniz Solae y a Red Machine por sus constantes reviews, no se alejen y manténganse en sintonía.**


	6. Chuck

**Ok, antes de empezar debo hacer dos cosas, ya que un amigo mío me ha reclamado por esto.**

**1.- El maldito e inútil Disclaimer: Gente, si los personajes fueran de mi propiedad, no estaría aquí escribiendo un fic, estaría vendiendo la idea y haciéndome millonario (modestia aparte). Lo único que me pertenece es la ciudad donde todo pasa, porque hasta donde yo se no existe una ciudad llamada Everbleu.**

**2.- Se pronuncia Ever-blue (como decir azul en ingles), pensé en ese nombre porque siempre me imaginaba una ciudad fría y nevada, y pues el nombre se ajusta. Ahora si, al sexto capitulo.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Chuck**

Un nuevo día en Everbleu, el sol brillaba y las calles resplandecían cubiertas por un manto de nieve que había llegado la noche anterior, era suficiente para sentir frío pero no tanto como para suspender las clases. Sin embargo, un muchacho encontraba todo esto sumamente perfecto.

_I belive in miracles! –_Cantaba Blaze, bajando por las escaleras y haciendo un pequeño baile. – _What about you, sexy thang?_

El canadiense llego hasta la cocina, bailando y murmurando la letra de la canción, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, tomo el plato de comida en su mano y se sentó frente a la mesa a disfrutar su desayuno. La señora arqueó una ceja y sonrió divertida.

_Alguien se levanto con el pie correcto esta mañana. –_Dijo su madre, él solo seguía comiendo y meciéndose de un lado a otro en la silla, con aquella canción aun en la cabeza. –_Bueno, creo que estarás todavía mas alegre con la noticia. –_El ojiazul se giró y la miró expectante.

_Es por lo de Acción de Gracias, ¿verdad? –_Preguntó Blaze, a lo que su madre asintió.Desde pequeño, esta fecha había sido una de sus favoritas; su familia siempre se reunía, cocinaban a montones y pasaban un buen rato, pero por lo que mas esperaba, era por su padre. – ¿_Papá llegara unos días antes?_

_No… -_Cantó ella, desesperando a su hijo. El ojiazul se levanto de la silla y se paró frente a ella.

_¿Podré invitar a María y a mis amigos a la cena? –_Adivinó Blaze, su madre hizo una mueca y tiritó la cabeza.

_Si puedes, pero esa no es la noticia. –_Cantó de nuevo, el canadiense no lo soporto más.

_¡Ya, dime qué es!- _Dijo él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_¡Tu primo Chuck vendrá a casa! –_Gritó ella emocionada, en ese instante la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaze desapareció y su rostro perdió poco a poco su semblante emocionado.

_Chuck… ¿Chuck Blaze?-_ Preguntó Blaze, esperando, deseando haber escuchado mal. Su madre respondió asintiendo enérgicamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. El ojiazul volvió a formar una sonrisa, esta vez mas forzada. –_Estupendo…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¡Odio la nieve! –_Gritó el canadiense al aire, pateando un montículo del polvo blanco en la calle.

_Acostúmbrate, aquí en Everbleu casi siempre nieva. –_Dijo Evan, mientras miraba extrañado al ojiazul.

_¿Hay algo que quieras compartir Blaze? –_Preguntó Hardy, sumamente extrañado. Blaze soltó un bufido y pateó otro montículo de nieve.

_Mi primo Chuck viene a pasar Acción de Gracias en mi casa. –_Respondió vagamente el canadiense. Evan y Jeff se miraron uno al otro y luego al chico.

_Y eso es malo porque… -_Indagó Evan, Blaze suspiró y se recargó sobre un árbol.

_Desde pequeños, Chuck siempre ha sido una molestia. –_Comenzó el canadiense, hundiéndose en recuerdos. – _´´Hey Charlie, vamos a liberar a las ranas; oye Charlie, ¿Adivina que dijo Maryse cuando le dije que te gustaba?; Charlie, ¿Cuánto dijiste que valían tus CD´s?´´_ -Dijo el canadiense, imitando al mencionado.

_¿Charlie? –_Preguntó Jeff, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

_Así me llaman todos en mi familia. –_Explicó Blaze.

_Es decir…_

_Si._

_Que tu y él…_

_Exacto._

_Ustedes son…_

_¿Chuck y Charlie?- _Finalizo Evan, arrancando una pequeña risa de Jeff. Blaze rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

_¡¿Y por qué demonios debemos caminar a la escuela?! –_Gritó por última vez el ojiazul, sus amigos solo rodaron los ojos y sonrieron.

_Alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de María… -_Susurró Jeff, solo para que Evan lo escuchara, pero no hubo nada de discreto en cuanto Bourne largó a reír  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sabes, aun pienso que es extraño. –_Dijo Mickie a su mas reciente amiga, María. La pelirroja rodó los ojos al igual que Lita y se resignaron a escuchar de nuevo la explicación. –_ Tu y Blaze comenzaron a salir justo cuando Chris y yo nos reunimos, eso es bizarro._

_Mickie, por el amor de dios, ¿Podrías olvidar eso? –_Dijo Lita, al parecer frustrada. María se limitó a sonreír.

_Es enserio, apuesto a que fue el karma o algo así. –_Murmuró Mickie, mirando al vacío, María acercó su cabeza a la de ella y miró en la misma dirección.

…_¿Qué se supone que debo mirar?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¡Edge, saca tu canadiense trasero de la cama! –_Gritó Jeff, cuando estaban en el patio de Adam. Él salió corriendo y tropezó en el pórtico, para caer en un montículo de nieve.

_Si quisiera que alguien me ofendiera en público hubiera esperado a Lita. –_Gruño Adam, ellos lo ignoraron y siguieron caminando.

_¿Deberíamos pasar por Jericho? –_Preguntó Evan. Jeff negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_Ya es tarde y él tiene auto, lo mas seguro es que ya llegó a la escuela. –_Dijo Hardy, Edge entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a su oído.

_Alguien está celoso. –_Cantó Edge, haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran de par en par, incluso atrayendo la atención de Blaze.

_¿De qué hablas Edge? –_Preguntó Blaze, mientras el individuo recibía las miradas de todos. Él rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, dejando a todos con la expectativa, y a Jeff con una gran duda.

"_No estoy celoso… ¿O si?" –_Pensó Jeff.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ese mismo día en el almuerzo, Blaze dejó caer su bandeja sobre la mesa, sin importarle si salpicaba a alguien de… ni siquiera sabía como nombrar a esa cosa.

_¡Charlie! –_Gritó Jeff, dando un salto antes de limpiarse las manchas con un trapo. El ojiazul le dirigió una mirada matadora ante el pequeño sobrenombre.

_Si alguien- cualquiera de ustedes- _Dijo mirando a Evan-_… me vuelve a llamar Charlie, pasara el resto de su vida comiendo a través de un tubo._

…_No puedo esperar a que llegue Chuck. –_Susurró Evan. En ese instante, llegaron Mickie y María; esta última le sonrió a Blaze y le guiño el ojo, haciendo que el canadiense se sonrojara y se olvidara de sus problemas.

_¿Dónde está Edge? –_Preguntó Mickie mientras se sentaba.

_No lo sé, lo perdí de vista cuando… -_Jeff fue interrumpido por un pequeño codazo en su costado, miró a Blaze y después a María, rodó los ojos y mientras se recorría continuó. –_Lo perdí de vista cuando llegamos esta mañana. –_Finalmente, María se sentó junto a Blaze.

_¿Y Lita? –_Preguntó Evan. Mickie iba a responder, pero una pequeña risa de María la interrumpió.

_¿Podrían ustedes dos conseguirse una habitación? –_Preguntó Jeff, mientras la parejita se susurraba al oído y reían. Blaze miró a Jeff por sobre su acompañante y después miró a Mickie y a Evan; se sentía la tensión.

_¿…Y Lita? –_Preguntó el canadiense, tratando de zafarse del momento.

_Dijo que debía hablar con alguien. –_Respondió Mickie, liberando un suspiro. Entonces una idea golpeó a Blaze.

_Saben, desde que llegué aquí me he preguntado algo. –_Dijo el canadiense, llamando la atención de todos. -_¿Edge y Lita están o han estado juntos alguna vez?_

_No, solo les gusta acostarse juntos. –_Respondió Jeff, sin darle importancia. Blaze esperaba que Mickie le reclamara a Hardy, pero solo se quedó en silencio.

…_¿En serio? –_Preguntó María. Mickie hizo una mueca y comenzó a tiritar la cabeza.

_Si, algo así, cuando conocimos a Lita estaba saliendo con Edge, luego terminaron y ahora, cada que ambos están solteros se la pasan teniendo sexo sin comprometerse. –_Ante la explicación de Mickie, la quijada de Blaze casi tocaba la mesa y María no podía articular pensamiento alguno.

… _Sabes, tú y yo podríamos hacer eso. –_Bromeó el canadiense, solo para recibir un leve golpe en el costado por parte de la pelirroja.

_No en esta vida… ya veremos en la que sigue. –_Le dijo María, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_¡Yo pago la bendita habitación! –_Gritó Jeff, haciendo que la pareja diera un leve salto.

_¿Qué harán esta noche?- _Preguntó María, todos negaron con la cabeza y siguieron en lo suyo. –_Mi amiga, Kelly, dará una fiesta. Si no tienen nada que hacer podrían venir._

_Bien. Oye Charlie, ¿crees que podamos llevar a Chuck? –_Preguntó Jeff, sonriendo mientras tentaba su destino. Blaze, al parecer, quería matarlo con la mirada. De pronto algo raro pasó.

_¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu ojo? –_Preguntó Evan, acercándose a Blaze. El ojo derecho del canadiense había comenzado a temblar.

_Es un tic nervioso, me pasa cuando estoy muy, pero muy molesto. –_Explicó el ojiazul, antes de volver su mirada a Jeff; él solo se mantuvo ahí.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaze llego a casa, miró al reloj y soltó un suspiro: 3:45 PM, su madre no le habia dicho cuando llegaría Chuck, pero esperaba tener un tiempo para prepararse. El canadiense subió a paso lento a su habitación abrió la puerta y…

_Wow, Charlie, creciste mucho. –_Dijo un chico que yacia recostado en la cama de Blaze. El canadiense solo atinó a arrojar su mochila con fuerza, sin importarle donde cayera.

_¡Chuck, no te esperaba hasta dentro de unos dias! –_Gruñó Blaze, fingiendo una sonrisa. El muchacho se levantó; era mas alto que Blaze y lucía mas maduro, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos azules, y tenía una pequeña marca bajo el ojo derecho.

_¿Esa es forma de recibir a la familia? Everbleu te ha endurecido. –_Bromeó el joven, Blaze ignoró el comentario y se sentó en una silla.

"_Matame, dios por favor, matame" –_Pensó el ojiazul, segundos antes de que se escuchara un toquido en la ventana. Ambos jóvenes se giraron y pudieron ver a la pelirroja del otro lado. Blaze se levantó abrió la ventana y la recibió con un rápido beso.

_Blaze, nos iremos a las 8, necesito que… -_María guardo silencio al notar la presencia de Chuck. –_Tú debes ser Chuck, hola soy María Kanellis._

_¿María? –_Chuck sonrió de forma burlona y miró a su primo. –_Parece que te siguen gustando las chicas con "M", eh Charlie._

_Cierra la boca. –_Gruño Blaze, provocando que María arqueara una ceja. –_Esta bromeando, nos vemos a las 8._

_Claro, ¿llevaras a Chuck? –_Preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo que los ojos de Blaze se abrieran de par en par y que Chuck formara una sonrisa engreída.

_Yo… -_Comenzó el ojiazul, pero fue interrumpido.

_Por supuesto que iré, ¿verdad Charlie?-_Dijo Chuck, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de su primo. Blaze solo atinó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esa noche, en una casa enorme en el centro de Everbleu, el sonido estridente de una fiesta inundaba las calles. Todos habían llegado juntos, pero después de unos minutos se separaron.

_Supongo que nadie escucha a Lita. –_Susurró Blaze. Todos, incluso María, lo habian abandonado; ella dijo que tenía que hablar con la tal Kelly y los demas se las ingeniaron para escaparse, ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba Chuck! Y eso podría ser muy peligroso.

El ojiazul anduvo caminando por todos lados, realmente no conocía a muchas personas y se sentía algo perdido, pero ya lo arreglaría…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Supongo que podría intentarlo. –_Dijo Evan, mirando la bebida en su mano, y después mirando a Jeff. –_Entonces, ¿ahora qué quieres perder?_

_Si logras… –_Comenzó Hardy

_¡Cuando logre! –_Corrigió Evan, Jeff rodó los ojos y continuó.

_**Si, **__logras tomar 15 vasos sin perder la conciencia. –_Jeff se giró y apuntó a una ventana. –_Yo saltaré 3 autos en motocicleta._

_Aha, ¿Algo así como lo que trataste de hacer cuando teníamos 6? –_Preguntó Evan, sonriendo, Jeff rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos al cabello.

_¡Teníamos 6 años y era un maldito triciclo! –_Gritó Hardy, después ganó algo de compostura y continuó.- _Si no lo logras, te colaras entre la multitud y le robaras un beso a la primera chica que veas._

_De acuerdo. –_Dijo Evan, confiado, mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios, pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer sorbo. –_Si llego a embriagarme, asegúrate de que no haga algo estúpido._

_Tienes mi palabra. –_Dijo Jeff, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón. Evan prosiguió a beber.

… _¡1!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Sabías que tienes 12 lunares? –_Le susurró Jericho a Mickie, ella arqueó una ceja y soltó una pequeña risa.

_Te equivocas, tengo 11. –_Le respondió ella. Chris sonrió y miró al techo, para después verla a los ojos y, sin discreción alguna, decir:

_Tienes uno donde no creo que te puedas ver en un espejo. –_Ante este comentario, Mickie se enrojeció como un tomate y trató de esconder su rostro con sus manos.

…_Luego podrías señalarme donde esta. –_Le susurró, coqueta, escondida detrás de sus manos. El rió una vez mas y se le acercó peligrosamente.

_No me molestaría hacerlo ahora mismo. –_Le susurró Chris al oído.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck estaba sentado en una escalera, con una bebida en su mano y una expresión amenazante.

_Hola. –_Escuchó decir, era la voz de una chica. Chuck se giró un poco y pudo ver a una rubia, se podía percibir el olor a alcohol a varios metros de distancia, el canadiense la ignoro. –_No recuerdo haberte visto en WWE, ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_19. –_Contestó a secas, sin dirigirle la mirada.

_Uuu, un chico malo. –_Dijo ella, sonriendo y acercándose, lenta y torpemente hacia él. -_¿Me dirías tu nombre?_

_Chuck. –_Contestó de la misma manera, aun sin dignarse a mirarla. Ella colocó su mano en la pierna de él.

_Yo soy Kelly, mis amigos me llaman Kelly Kelly. –_Se presentó, aun con esa torpe sonrisa. Chuck tomó su mano y la arrojó lejos.

_No me interesa. –_Le dijo él, por fin viéndola a los ojos, ella lo ignoró y se acercó aun más.

_Oww, parece que no eres tan malo después de todo, Chuckie. –_Le dijo ella, haciendo un puchero, Chuck inspeccionó el área, tomó la mano de Kelly y la llevó hacía arriba.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Estás segura de que no lo has visto? –_Le preguntó Blaze a María, ella negó con la cabeza.

_No te preocupes, no hará nada malo. –_Le aseguró ella, Blaze se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó un suspiro, uno muy pesado.

_No conoces a Chuck Blaze como yo. –_Suspiró desesperado, después se levantó y comenzó a buscarlo.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

…_14… -_Contó Evan en voz baja, ni siquiera sabía como seguía de pie aún. -_… ¡veinti-trece! _

_Wow, de verdad lo hiciste. –_Susurró Jeff, se acercó a Evan y le revisó los ojos. –_viejo, ¿te sientes bien?_

_Me daravilla, kor pe pro leguntas. –_Balbuceó Bourne, antes de caer sentado en el suelo. -_¡Ok, tu ganas! Pero estoy tan ebrio, que no me importa un carajo. –_Dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa. Jeff respondió a la sonrisa y le ayudó a levantarse.

_Ve por ella, tigre. –_Dijo Jeff, empujándolo a un grupo de personas. Evan caminó torpemente, sujetó a una chica de la nuca y la acercó hacía si para plantarle un beso; la pobre muchacha quedó paralizada. Después, Bourne regresó con Hardy.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Te das cuenta de que hemos estado sentados aquí toda la noche? –_Preguntó Jericho, Mickie se acurrucó en su hombro y lo miró a los ojos. –_Podríamos haber hecho esto mismo en mi casa, y se pudo haber tornado un poco más interesante._

_Voy a empezar a pensar que estás conmigo solo por el sexo. –_Advirtió Mickie, Chris entrecerró los ojos y tiritó la cabeza.

_El sexo es como 3/4 de la razón por la que estoy contigo. –_Bromeó el rubio, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el estomago. Chris se levantó y tomó la mano de Mickie. –_Vamos a bailar. –_Mickie arqueó una ceja.

_Chris, tu odias bailar. –_Le recordó ella.

_Pero tu no. –_Respondió él, levantándola del sillón y llevándola a la pista…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck venia bajando por las escaleras, abotonando su camisa y con un semblante serio. En cuanto tocó el último escalón, Blaze lo encontró.

_¿Dónde demonios estabas? –_Preguntó aliviado el ojiazul, Chuck miró hacia atrás y después a su primo.

_Estaba charlando con alguien. –_Dijo el joven, para después caminar hacia una ventana, Blaze lo siguió, y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se escucho un grito:

_¡Maldita perra! –_Esas palabras fueron más fuertes que cualquier estéreo en el mundo. Enseguida bajo un muchacho, bastante fornido, sujetando a una chica del brazo; la chica era Kelly y estaba solamente envuelta en una sabana. -_¿Quién fue el hijo de perra que se acostó contigo?_

_Dave, por favor…- _Comenzó ella, pero él apretó el agarre y le repitió la pregunta, ella solo señaló a Chuck. Los ojos de Blaze se abrieron de par en par, mientras, Chuck esperaba mientras el muchacho caminaba a paso lento hacia él.

_Así que tú fuiste el bastardo… -_Dejó salir el joven con un bufido, Chuck era mas alto y estaba igual de fornido, pero de alguna manera el otro chico lucía mas fiero.

_Tal vez si hicieras bien tu trabajo, no andaría arrastrándose ebria por ahí esperando a que alguien le de lo suyo. –_Siseó Chuck en su rostro, el muchacho estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero un chico se puso frente a él y lo contuvo.

_Dave, por favor olvídalo ¿quieres? Podrás vengarte luego, ahora tenemos que ir donde Hunter. –_Le explicó el muchacho, mientras lo contenía.

… _Larguémonos de aquí. –_Susurró Dave, dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse…

_Perra que ladra no muerde. –_Dijo Chuck, haciendo que Dave se girara y arremetiera hacia él, embistiéndolo e impactando ambos en una mesa de cristal. El joven trató de detener la pelea, pero ya era tarde, así que entró a ayudarle a Dave.

Ambos golpeaban a Chuck sin piedad, y entonces entró Blaze y le colocó una patada en el estomago al chico, para después golpear a Dave, sujetar a Chuck y salir corriendo de ahí. Los atacantes se levantaron y corrieron tras ellos.

Al salir de la casa, Blaze arrojó a Chuck a un arbusto y después saltó él. Dave y el otro chico pasaron de largo, y cuando fue suficientemente seguro, se marcharon.

_¡¿Estas drogado o algo así?! –_Gritó Blaze, mientras emprendían rumbo de nuevo a casa. Chuck gruñó y le sonrío, esa maldita sonrisa hipócrita de nuevo…

_Solo le deje saber mis pensamientos. –_Dijo Chuck, sonriendo, pero a Blaze no le hizo gracia. El ojiazul sujetó a su primo del brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

_¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así, si lo haces yo…! –_Comenzó Blaze, pero no supo como terminar, y sentía la mirada de su primo quemándole la frente.

_¿Tu qué?- _Preguntó Chuck mientras sonreía burlonamente, Blaze lo soltó y siguió caminando. -_¿Por qué me tienes tanto resentimiento?_

_¡¿Por qué?! –_Gritó Blaze, se giró y lo miro a los ojos nuevamente. -_¡Porque siempre haces cosas como estas! No te preocupas por lo que pueda pasar con los demás, solo te importa tener tus 5 malditos minutos de gloria y que se pudra a quien le cueste. Cuando tu te vayas, ¿a quien crees que buscaran esos 2? ¡A mí!_

_Exageras. –_Dijo Chuck, provocándole un tic en el ojo a Blaze. -_Todo esto es por lo del auto, ¿verdad?_

_Si, Chuck, es por lo del auto, lo de Maryse, lo de mis CD´s, lo de las ranas, es por todo eso y mas. –_Gruño Blaze, aun con su ojo temblando y con una ira incontenible en su voz.

_Hombre ya pasaron 4 años, ¡supéralo!- _Dijo el mayor, sonriendo aún.

_¡Estuve en el hospital 2 meses! –_Estalló por fin el ojiazul. – _¡Estuve a punto de perder ambas piernas, todo porque querías impresionar a un grupo de idiotas a los que no les importas una mierda! ¡Pudiste haberme salvado, pudiste haberme evitado la angustia y el dolor, pero no te importó un demonio! –_Y con eso, Blaze siguió caminando, y dejó a Chuck en medio de la calle…

**N/A: Gracias por seguir leyendo este "Fanfic-Wannabe", gracias a Red Machine, Igniz Solae y Kairi Minamoto, Kairi, a ver si adivinas quien era el chico que detuvó a Dave. Les pido como favor que recomienden la historia, se siente bien tener 3 lectores que me dejan review en cada capitulo, pero nunca estan demas otros cuantos. Gracias.**


	7. Gracias por Nada

**Capitulo 7**

**Gracias por Nada**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol le pegó de lleno en el rostro a Blaze, lentamente abrió los ojos y se levantó; ¡Hombre, que noche había tenido! No era la primera vez que se metía en una pelea por culpa de Chuck y ciertamente no sería la última, pero lo que nunca había hecho en su vida era gritarle así. Estaba preocupado por la reacción que tendría su primo.

Lentamente el canadiense caminó a la ventana y le dio una mirada a la habitación de al lado; durante varios días se había despertado durante la noche para ver a María durmiendo, no sabía exactamente si eso se consideraba acosar, pero no le importaba. Se miraba tan tranquila y le traía tanta paz verla dormir, parecía como si por 5 segundos el mundo no se le viniera encima, por 5 segundos… era libre.

El ojiazul bajó las escaleras, ideando ya una manera de disculparse con Chuck. No era que de verdad lo lamentara, pero era mas fácil disculparse que lidiar con un Chuck molesto. Al llegar a la cocina, Blaze sintió que estaba en el fin del mundo.

_Chuck, ¿Qué demonios haces? –_Preguntó Blaze, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver a su primo sirviendo huevos revueltos en un plato, después miró a la mesa y vio un plato con tocino, salchichas y huevos, y un sándwich al lado.

_Buenos días, Charlie. Te hice el desayuno, el sándwich es de mantequilla de maní y mermelada. –_El muchacho hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de seguir. –_No se como puedes comer esa cosa, ¿aun te gusta?_

_Si, pero… -_Comenzó el chico, pero fue interrumpido por la alarma del reloj de Chuck. El muchacho miró a su reloj y soltó un suspiro.

_Escucha, debo ir a comprar el pavo para mañana, disfruta el desayuno. –_Y dicho esto, Chuck salió corriendo.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

…_¿Te hizo el desayuno? –_Le preguntó María, recostada frente a Blaze. Después de desayunar, el canadiense se había colado por la ventana de su cuarto.

_Si. –_Respondió él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella arqueó una ceja.

…_¿Y estas preocupado por eso? –_Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, Blaze soltó un suspiro y pegó su frente a la de ella.

_En toda una vida no he visto a Chuck hacer algo amable, y ahora, a la mañana siguiente de haberle gritado así, me prepara el desayuno. –_Explicó el ojiazul, después se levanto de golpe y miró a todos lados preocupado. –_ ¡Tal vez el mundo se va a acabar!_

_Creo que aun falta para eso. –_Dijo ella, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y empujándolo a recostarse de nuevo. -_… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_¿Qué cosa? –_Preguntó Blaze, ya que se había recostado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de que la pelirroja continuara.

_¿Por qué odias tanto a Chuck? –_Preguntó María, Blaze soltó un suspiro y se giró para quedar recostado sobre su espalda, mirando al techo.

…_Cuando yo tenía 12 años, Chuck tomó el auto de mis tíos para dar una vuelta en la calle e impresionar a los chicos del barrio. –_Comenzó el ojiazul.- _De alguna manera me convenció de montarme en el asiento del copiloto. Arrancamos a toda velocidad, hizo unos cuantos giros en la calle y después le pedí que parara, me quería bajar, pero el siguió exhibiéndose y los chicos seguían gritando su nombre. En el último giro que hizo, chocamos de lleno con un muro; quedé inconciente. No recuerdo que pasó, pero los chicos dijeron que Chuck salió del auto y 20 minutos después el auto se encendió en llamas. Todos creyeron que Chuck me había sacado, pero no lo hizo; desperté cuando el fuego había alcanzado mis piernas y entré en pánico, salí lo más rápido que pude y grité hasta que volví a desmayarme. –_Por alguna razón, María se aferró más a Blaze a medida que el relato avanzaba. –_Estuve internado en un hospital durante dos meses, los doctores decían que tal vez tendrían que amputarme ambas piernas… fueron los peores momentos de mi vida… Después de eso no soportaba ver el rostro de Chuck, me enfermaba la simple idea de estar emparentado con él…_

…_Blaze, yo… -_Realmente ella no sabía que decir, pensó que tal vez él le había robado la atención de una chica en Calgary o algo sin tanta importancia, pero ahora entendía el coraje de Blaze hacia su primo. –_Ven aquí. –_Dijo ella, aferrándose aun mas a el.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¡Oh, viejo, mi cabeza está matándome! –_Gritó Evan, quien yacía en un sofá, sujetando una bolsa de hielo a su cabeza. Jeff estaba a su lado y no podía contener esa burlona sonrisa en su rostro. –_Jeff te juro que si no dejas de sonreír te romperé los dientes de un golpe._

_Que sensible. –_Susurró el menor de los Hardy, antes de que su hermano mayor llegara con una taza en sus manos.

_Bébetelo de golpe, pero no preguntes qué es. –_Dijo Matt entregándole la bebida, Evan obedeció. Después de habérselo tragado, Bourne casi vomita. –_Sigo sin creer que hayas bebido tanto, pero no te preocupes, eso cura cualquier resaca._

_Ya… ya me siento mejor. –_Susurró Evan, antes de dejar salir un eructo y hacer una mueca de disgusto; tuvo una segunda probada del experimento de Matt. –_Agh… Hardy, magnifico hijo de perra._

_¿Me hablas a mi o a él? –_Preguntó Jeff. Bourne contestó con un prolongado silencio.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_De algún modo sabía que esto iba a terminar así. –_Dijo Jericho, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mientras miraba al techo. La mujer a su lado se revolvió un poco en la cama y se apoyó sobre su codo para verlo a la cara.

"_¿De algún modo?"- _Preguntó divertida y sarcástica al mismo tiempo, Chris siguió sonriendo y la abrazó hacia él. –_Lo tenías todo planeado, no me mientas._

_De acuerdo, tal vez había previsto algunas cosas. –_Dijo inocentemente, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

_Oye, ¿Quieres panqueques? –_Preguntó ella, él soltó un suspiró y respondió.

_Claro. –_Ella se estiró y se revolvió en la cama, para luego recostarse dándole la espalda a Chris.

_Los míos con canela, por favor. –_Dijo Mickie, sin mirarlo. Él sonrió incrédulo y después soltó una risa antes de levantarse de la cama.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hola. –_Saludó Blaze a su primo después de verlo cruzar la puerta con algo en su mano. –_Creí que irías por el pavo –_Dijo el ojiazul señalando el bate de metal que cargaba.

_Un amigo me pidió que lo recogiera por él, se lo llevaré a Calgary. El almacén aun está cerrado. –_Explicó sin darle mucha importancia, antes de caminar a la estancia de la casa.

_Oye Chuck… -_Comenzó Blaze, Chuck se giró y esperó a que él prosiguiera. –_Lamento haberte…_

_No sigas. –_Interrumpió el mayor, Blaze lo miró a los ojos, expectante. –_No tienes por que disculparte, me merecía todo lo que gritaste y todavía más. –_Chuck le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él en el sofá. –_Escucha… se que no soy la persona mas responsable, o la mas atenta, y quizá ni siquiera sea un poco considerado; pero tu eres lo único que evita que hagas cosas mas estúpidas todavía y no quiero que estés bravo conmigo._

…_¿Enserio? –_Preguntó Blaze, nunca había escuchado a Chuck tan… sincero. _ –Está bien… supongo que quedamos en paz._

_Excelente. –_Chuck se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta del frente. –_oye, ¿No hay una soga arrumbada por ahí?_

…_Ayer vi una en la cochera. –_Dijo Blaze, restándole importancia y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Su mente aun no procesaba la idea de que Chuck se acababa de disculpar.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lita se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama, mirando al techo, pensando en una infinidad de cosas. En ese instante, el teléfono en la mesa de noche comenzó a timbrar y ella lo contesto al instante.

_Se lo que hiciste. –_Se escuchó decir a un joven al otro lado de la linea, la pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar esto. –_ Lo único que queda por preguntar es, ¿Por qué?_

_No es asunto tuyo. –_Respondió a secas, tratando de mantener la calma. -_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.- _Lita comenzó a sudar, sabía que esa información podría traerle problemas. –_Tranquila, no le diré a nadie._

_¿Y entonces que haras?- _Preguntó ella, la voz en el teléfono rió un poco.

_Te ayudaré.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff entró a su habitación y se arrojó a la cama, dejandose caer de lleno. En ese instante, su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar.

_Oh, así que ahí es donde estaba. –_Murmuró antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo, llevarse el celular frente al rostro y contestar. –_ ¿Qué tal? Te perdí de vista anoche._

_Fui a casa de Chris, acabo de llegar a la mía. –_Respondió Mickie. -_¿Pasó algo interesante después de que me fui?_

_Bueno, Evan se embriago y supe que los Blaze tuvieron una pelea con Orton y Batista. –_Dijo Jeff, se mantuvo en silencio y después… -_Una noche bastante normal, de hecho._

_Orton y Batista, ¿No son ellos los chicos de Evolution?- _Preguntó Mickie.

_Eso creo, tienen suerte de que Triple H no estuviera ahí, o hubieran salido de ahí en bolsas de plástico. –_Dijo Jeff, arrancándole un suspiro de preocupación a Mickie.

_Será mejor que se anden con cuidado. –_Dijo Mickie. -_¿Sabes algo de Lita?_

_A decir verdad no, y tampoco he visto a Edge. –_Respondió Hardy, y en ese momento su rostro se iluminó y dibujo una sonrisa burlona. –_Debo suponer que ambos han estado "ocupados". –_Sugirió Jeff, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

_Jeff, no creo que puedan pasar tanto tiempo "haciéndolo"- _Respondió ella, haciendo comillas con los dedos también.

_Mickie, estamos hablando de Edge y Lita, esos dos son como hamsters. –_Bromeó Jeff, arrancándole una risa a la chica; Dios, como amaba esa risa…

_Bueno, debo irme; llevaré a Jaime al cine. –_Dijo ella.

_Oww, ¡Que hermana mayor tan dulce! ¿Por qué no le haces cosas de hermano mayor? Como, no lo se, le llenas su botella de agua con el aceite del tocino. –_Preguntó Hardy, Mickie arqueó una ceja y preguntó sonriendo:

_¿Matt te hizo eso alguna vez? –_Jeff soltó una risa y respondió.

_No nunca. –_Mickie rodó los ojos y se despidió.

_Nos vemos Jeff. –_Y con eso colgó el teléfono. Jeff se mantuvo mirando el techo de su habitación por unos momentos.

…_Tengo que sacar estas ideas de mi cabeza._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff, Evan y Edge se encontraban en una cafetería (donde fueron con Chris), Hardy se encontraba examinando una pequeña tableta, Evan se comía una dona y Edge, bueno él… era Edge.

_¿Qué tal chicos?- _Saludó Blaze, llegando a su mesa y sentándose junto a Edge.

_Me enteré de que tú y Chuck tuvieron un encuentro cercano con Evolution. –_Se burló Evan, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Me enteré de que te embriagaste y te desmayaste en casa de Jeff. –_Contraatacó el canadiense, borrando la sonrisa de Evan. –_Están oficialmente invitados a la cena de Acción de Gracias de mis padres mañana._

_No podré ir. –_Dijo Edge, ganándose una mirada interrogante de Evan y Blaze (Jeff seguía con la mirada perdida en la tableta blanca.). Bourne se giró hacía Jeff.

_¿Qué tienes ahí? –_Preguntó Evan, pero Jeff no despegó la vista del objeto.

_Dulce efervescente. –_Le respondió sin mirarlo. Jeff dejo de mirar la tableta y ahora se enfocó en el vaso de refresco frente a el, lentamente acercó el dulce al vaso, pero Evan se lo arrebató.

_Pedazo de idiota. –_Le dijo Bourne, antes de llevarse el efervescente a la boca y darle un trago al refresco de Jeff. Poco a poco sus mejillas se inflaron, carraspeó violentamente y la espuma le salió por la nariz, haciendo que todos largaran a reír.

_Idiota completo. –_Le dijo Jeff, Evan le dirigió una mirada matadora y se levantó de la mesa.

_Iré a lavarme.-_ Dijo Bourne antes de desaparecer de vista.

…_Y Blaze, ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana con Chuck?- _Preguntó Jeff, con una sonrisa socarrona.

_A decir verdad, bastante bien. –_Respondió Blaze, provocando que Jeff y Edge arquearan una ceja. –_Se disculpó y me hizo el desayuno._

_Yo sabía que no podía ser tan malo como lo habías contado. –_Dijo Jeff, media sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Entonces Edge miró a su reloj.

_¿Les importaría darme un aventón a casa de Lita? –_Preguntó Adam, ganandose una mirada burlona por parte de ambos.

_¿Vas a hacerle un "favor"? –_Preguntó Jeff, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

_Hardy, tienes el irritante hábito de hacer comillas con los dedos. –_Bufó Adam, molesto al parecer. -_ ¿Me llevaran o no?_

_Vámonos. –_Dijo Jeff, poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves de la mesa seguido por los chicos. Minutos después, Evan llegaba a la mesa, ahora vacía.

… _Hijos de perra, se fueron. –_Susurró Bourne, antes de mirar por la ventana al estacionamiento. -_ … Y se llevaron mi auto.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Blaze estaba preparando todo para la cena; los platos, la comida, la decoración, todo eso le correspondía. Sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento y Chuck había desaparecido desde hacía media hora, sin decirle a donde demonios iba. El timbre de la puerta se escuchó, y rápidamente el canadiense fue a abrir, encontrándose con Evan y Jeff.

_Hey, chicos. –_Saludó el ojiazul, dejándolos pasar. -_ ¿Y Mickie?_

_Mickie Mouse pasará la noche con los Irvine. –_Respondió Jeff, claramente furioso y temblando de frío. -_…Idiota._

_¿Dijiste algo? –_Preguntó Evan, temblando tanto o más que Hardy; él negó con la cabeza y segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer y a un hombre de cabella canoso.

_Hola papá. –_Saludó Blaze, sus ojos brillando con ilusión, el viejo le dio un rápido abrazó y estrechó las manos de los demás.

_Y dime, Charles, ¿Dónde esta Chuck? –_Preguntó el Sr. Blaze.

_Yo… -_Comenzó el ojiazul, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. La señora de la casa abrió la puerta y dejó ver la figura de María.

_Buenas noches. –_Saludó la pelirroja, temblando de frío también y con la punta de la nariz enrojecida.

_Así que tú eres la famosa María. –_Dijo el padre de Blaze, sacándole un sonrojo a su hijo. –_Bueno chicos, espero que lo pasen bien esta noche._

_En realidad papá, aun faltan los bizcochos. –_Dijo Blaze, ganándose una mirada un tanto sorprendida de su padre.

… _Y bien, ¿Qué esperas? Ve a comprarlos. –_Ordenó calmo el señor. Charles bajó la mirada y salió de la casa, seguido por Evan y Jeff.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Estas seguro de que este es el camino? –_Preguntó Blaze, desde el asiento trasero del auto, a Jeff.

_Si, es un atajo. –_Dijo Hardy, sin mostrarse preocupado. Blaze miró por la ventana; los edificios estaban en muy mal estado y se podía apreciar que la nieve entraba a muchos de ellos, había gente durmiendo en las calles y varias personas alrededor de fogatas dentro de botes de basura.

_Hombre, esto parece el gheto. –_Susurró Blaze, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

_Es __el gheto. –_Aclaró Evan.

Estuvieron en ese vecindario por varios minutos, manejando por sus calles inundadas en nieve, cuando Evan vio algo…

_Blaze, ¿No es ese el auto de Chuck? –_Preguntó Bourne, señalando un auto estacionado en una esquina.

_Creó que si. –_Dijo Blaze, Jeff se acercó al auto y el ojiazul pudo identificar la matricula canadiense del auto. –_ Si, es de Chuck. Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí._

_Chicos miren eso. –_Susurró Jeff, atrayendo la atención de ambos hacia un callejón al otro lado de la calle.

En el callejón estaban los dos chicos de la fiesta del viernes, Chuck y otro muchacho qué Blaze no pudo identificar.

_Santa madre de dios, son Evolution. –_Susurró Evan. Ganandose una mirada confundida de Blaze.

_¿Evolution? –_Preguntó Blaze, ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte de ambos.

_Si, son la banda más dominante en toda la ciudad. –_Explicó Evan, haciendo que los ojos del canadiense se abrieran de par en par.

_Supongo que no son una banda de música. –_Susurró Blaze.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y ahí estaba Chuck Blaze, frente a tres sujetos, a dos de ellos ya se había enfrentado, pero el tercero le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

_Déjame ver si me quedó claro. –_Dijo el tercer integrante de la banda. – _Tú te acostaste con la chica de mi compañero aquí presente. –_Dijo señalando a Batista. –_ Después él y Orton casi te muelen a golpes, ¿Y ahora quieres enfrentarte a los tres?_

_Parece que no necesitas que te aclare nada. –_Dijo Chuck, con agallas hasta en la voz.

_Muy bien. –_Dijo el líder del grupo, miró a sus compañeros sobre su hombro y espetó. –_Acaben con él._

Y dicho esto, ambos arremetieron contra el chico, sin embargo, Chuck sacó de sus pantalones un bate de metal y de un ágil movimiento logró impactar con él en el cráneo de Batista, dejándolo inconsciente, para después usarlo para atacar a Orton. Su líder rápidamente se unió a la acción y arremetió contra Chuck, pero él lo previó y le dio un fuerte golpe con el bate en el estomago. Rápidamente, Chuck tomó a Batista y lo arrastró hasta su auto.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh, mierda, viene hacía acá. –_Murmuró Jeff, y en seguida todos se ocultaron.

Chuck sacó una soga del maletero del auto y ató un extremo a la pierna de Batista y el otro a la defensa de su auto, antes de correr al asiento del conductor, encender el motor y arrancar, arrastrando el cuerpo inmóvil de Batista.

_Tenías razon, es un dolor en el trasero. –_Le dijo Evan a Blaze. Segundos después, los otros dos integrantes de la banda se levantaron y entraron a un auto para seguir a Chuck.

_Oh, mierda. ¡Síguelo! –_Gritó Blaze, Hardy encendió el motor y arrancó a toda velocidad detrás de ellos.

Mientras, Chuck arrastraba al ahora despierto Dave Batista por todo el barrio, mientras era perseguido por Evolution, que a su vez, eran seguidos por Blaze, Jeff y Evan.

_Acelera, voy a salir a desatar a Batista. –_Dijo Evan, Jeff aceleró a fondo mientras Bourne salía por la ventana del auto, subía al techo y se aferraba a él.

Sin embargo, Evolution tenía otros planes, y comenzaron a embestir el auto de Evan, haciendo que este casi saliera volando. A Bourne no le quedó mas remedio que saltar al auto de los atacantes y mantenerse ahí.

_Mantenlo cerca de Chuck, voy a salir. –_Dijo Blaze, saliendo tambien por la ventana y subiendo al techo. Una vez arriba, y mientras Jeff se acercaba mas al auto de Chuck, el ojiazul caminó lentamente al frente del vehiculo.

Una vez cerca, Blaze saltó al auto de su primo, logrando un aterrizaje forzoso en la ventana trasera, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y enterrándose algunos en el brazo. El canadiense se sujetó como pudo con los pies y se acercó a la defensa trasera del auto, para comenzar a desatar a Batista. Finalmente, el animal de Evolution quedó libre, pero cuando la soga se liberó, el cuerpo de Batista impactó con el auto de sus compañeros, quedando inerte.

_Oh no… -_Susurró Blaze, mientras miraba horrorizado como la banda se detenía y revisaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Batista. Lentamente, Blaze se hizo camino a la parte delantera del auto, pateo el parabrisas hasta romperlo y obligo a su primo a detenerse violentamente, seguido por Jeff, y Evan en el techo.

Desde el capo del auto, Blaze pateó a su primo varias veces, hasta que bajó, abrió la puerta y le golpeó un poco mas antes de sacarlo, tomar las llaves del auto y cerrar la puerta.

_¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que haz hecho?! –_Le gritó Blaze, mientras él yacía en el piso, sujetando su cabeza. -_ ¡Ese chico podría estar muerto ahora mismo! Oh por dios. –_Dijo Blaze, llevándose las manos al rostro. -_ ¿Qué vas a hacer si lo mataste? ¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer si lo mataste?!_

… _-_Chuck solo se mantuvo en el suelo, en silencio, sujetando su cabeza.

_Lo peor de todo es… -_En este punto, la voz de Blaze se quebró, y luchaba para que las lagrimas no salieran. -_ …Lo peor de todo es que me creí tu disculpa, ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?!_

…_Mátame. –_Fue lo primero que dijo Chuck, haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran de par en par. –_ Por favor mátame._

_Estás loco. –_Fue la respuesta de Blaze, quien miraba con desprecio a Chuck.

_Charlie por favor. –_Suplicó el mayor de los Blaze, sacando su rostro bañado en lágrimas de entre sus manos. –_Ambos sabemos que no me dejaras salir libre de esto; por favor Charlie, no quiero ir a prisión._

_Te lo mereces. ¡Te lo mereces y todavía más! –_Gritó el ojiazul, cegado de ira.

_Charlie te lo suplico. –_Rogó de nuevo el muchacho, poniéndose de pie, pero sin el valor de acercarse a su primo. –_Se que lo merezco, pero por favor pon primero a la familia, mis padres, mi futuro; Charlie, ¿Qué será de mi?_

_No es mi maldito problema. –_Susurró Blaze, con la mirada mas pesada del mundo. Los ojos de Chuck reflejaban remordimiento, dolor, miedo y un sinfín de otras cosas, pero Blaze no podía dejarlo ir.

Y fue en ese momento, que Blaze recordó todo lo que había vivido con Chuck, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Y aunque fueron mas los momentos dolorosos, si hubo tiempos en los que veía a Chuck como un hermano mayor, como alguien que lo protegía y le enseñaba… Y ahora, tenía su futuro en sus manos.

Blaze estrujó las llaves del auto en su puño y se las arrojó a Chuck; él las tomó y le sonrió incrédulo a su primo.

_¡Borra ese gesto de tu rostro! –_Gritó el ojiazul. –_Voy a dejarte ir, con una sola condición. –_Comenzó Blaze, ganando la atención de su primo. –_ No quiero volver a saber de ti, no quiero saber que alguien te vio en Everbleu o que volviste a Calgary; quiero que desaparezcas._

_Charlie no puedo… -_Comenzó Chuck, pero fue interrumpido.

_¡Si me enteró de ti, te delataré, y tendrás a toda la policía detrás de ti! –_Le gritó el chico, y sin mas, Chuck caminó hacia el auto, entró, lo encendió y aceleró hasta perderse de vista…

Blaze se mantuvo unos segundos mirando el camino por donde se fue Chuck, dejando que varias lagrimas se deslizaran y viajaran rebeldes por su rostro. Jeff y Evan se acercaron a él y lo rodearon con un brazo, antes de llevarlo al auto y volver a casa…  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al entrar a la casa de los Blaze, el padre del ojiazul se levantó rápidamente y los recibió en la puerta.

_¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido Charles?! –_Le gritó enfurecido el viejo, mientras su hijo mantenía la mirada baja. María llegó al frente de la casa y miró a Blaze, pensó en recibirlo, pero se detuvo al ver la escena. –_ Y bien, ¡¿Dónde estabas?!_

_No puedo decirle, señor. –_Respondió el chico en voz baja. El hombre lo inspeccionó y bruscamente tomo su brazo y lo levantó, después corrió la manga de su camiseta y descubrió la herida causada por la ventana del auto de Chuck.

_¿Qué significa esto? –_Le preguntó el señor, a lo que Blaze no supo contestar. Sin esperar una respuesta, el padre abofeteó a su hijo, ganando miradas sorprendidas por parte de todos. –_Lárgate de mi casa._

Y en ese momento, Blaze levantó su rostro para por fin ver a su padre a la cara, después miró a su madre: estaba al borde del llanto, luego a María, quien no cabía ante el asombro; y finalmente, salió de la casa, seguido por los chicos…

**N/A: Gracias a todos los lectores, Kairi, Igniz y Red Machine. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero no tenía tiempo libre y el tiempo en el que podía sentarme a escribir no me sentía particularmente inspirado. Ahora, ya saben el procedimiento, yo vivo de mi publico (AKA Reviews). También, visiten mi perfil y participen en la encuesta que ahí aparece, es sobre a que historia debería enfocarme más. **

**También aprovecho este espacio para auto-promocionarme. Les invito a leer mi historia "Wrestlemania: Ruta Hacia la Cima". Esta cargada de acción y es una buena idea cuando uno quiere leer algo diferente para variar. Gracias, y hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	8. Emboscada

**Capitulo 8**

**Emboscada**

Blaze llevaba mirando por la ventana desde antes de que el sol saliera, ahora tenía la vista perdida en el brillante horizonte. Dejó salir un suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

_¿Problemas para dormir? –_Preguntó Jeff, llegando a su lado. El ojiazul no respondió, solo siguió mirando al vacío. –_Llevas una semana aquí, ¿Acaso tu padre ya te había echado de la casa?_

_Una vez, cuando tenía 13. –_Susurró el canadiense, sin dejar de ver al horizonte, esperando que la señal de un nuevo día le diera algunas respuestas. –_Me echó porque Chuck me inculpó por algo que pasó en una tienda._

_Y ahora…. ¿te echó porque tenías una herida en el brazo? –_Preguntó Jeff, señalando la venda en su brazo izquierdo.

_No fue por la herida, fue porque no le dije como sucedió.- _Explicó Blaze, después soltó un suspiro y levanto su cabeza del marco. –_La última vez que me echó, tuve que esperar a que saliera en un viaje de negocios para regresar. Y lo peor de todo fue cuando él regreso… actuó como si nada hubiera pasado._

… _-_Jeff no sabía que podría decir, así que solo dijo lo que sentía. –_ Sabes, cuando mis padres murieron, Matt estaba a 3 meses de cumplir 18 y yo tenía 12 años. Él se convirtió en mi padre, en mi madre, en fin, él era mi familia; luchó por que nadie nos separara. Lo que trato de decir es… -_Jeff hizo una pausa, para mirar al canadiense y asegurarse de haber captado su atención. –_ No necesitas a tu padre, pero es bueno tenerlo cerca._

…_Gracias. –_Susurró Blaze, con una sonrisa. Jeff lo imitó y se separó de la ventana.

_Y ahora vamos a desayunar, ¡Me muero de hambre! –_Gritó Hardy.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El timbre de la puerta sonó cuando Matt, Jeff y Blaze estaban en la mesa desayunando. Todos se giraron y Jeff se acercó a su hermano.

_Mira esto… -_Le susurró Jeff a Matt. –_ Blaze, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?_

_Seguro. –_Respondió el canadiense, se levantó de la mesa, caminó a la puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla…

_¡Pasa! –_Gritó Jeff, la puerta se abrió bruscamente e impactó en el rostro de Blaze, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras los Hardy se morían de la risa.

… _Hardy, bastardo mal nacido. –_Blaze se puso de pie, con ayuda del recién llegado.

_Te hizo la broma de la puerta, ¿verdad? –_Preguntó Evan, con una sonrisa

_¿Qué te trae por aquí Evan? –_Preguntó Matt desde la mesa. -_¿Quieres desayunar?_

_No, gracias. –_Respondió Bourne, acercándose a la mesa junto con Blaze, quien, cuando se acercó a Jeff, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_¿Qué sucede? –_Preguntó Jeff a Evan. Él soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una silla.

_¿Recuerdas otra cosa que haya hecho en la fiesta de la semana pasada? Ya sabes, aparte de besar a una desconocida. –_Preguntó Evan, con un poco de vergüenza.

_Veamos, le dijiste idiota a Ken Kennedy; le diste una nalgada a Brie Bella… ¿o habrá sido Nikki Bella? Nikki es la que tiene un tatuaje en el tobillo, ¿No?- _Dijo Jeff, comenzando a divagar.

_¡Concéntrate Jeff! –_Dijo Evan. Jeff se jactó y siguió.

… _umm, ¡Oh si! Le arrojaste un vaso de cerveza a Billy Goldberg. –_Dijo Jeff.

_¡Mierda, fue eso! –_Gritó Bourne, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

_¿Qué ocurre? –_Preguntó Blaze, mientras Evan golpeaba la mesa con su cabeza.

_Ayer durante clases Goldberg me siguió furioso por todo el edificio.- _Explicó Bourne.

_No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ya lo olvidó. Se ha olvidado de cosas peores. –_Dijo Jeff, antes de darle un trago a su vaso de leche.

_¿A qué te refieres? –_Preguntó Evan, Jeff rodó los ojos inocentemente.

_Accidentalmente lo arroyé y lo envié contra los casilleros. –_Explicó el menor de los Hardy.

_¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? –_Le preguntó Matt, Jeff soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a él.

_¿Recuerdas cuando te mandaron a llamar por el incidente de las bandejas del almuerzo? –_Preguntó Jeff, Evan de pronto aplaudió y dirigió un dedo acosador a Jeff.

_¡Yo lo recuerdo! Habías rociado leche en todo el pasillo, te montaste en una bandeja y te deslizaste. –_Dijo Evan, sonriendo.

_Si, ahí fue cuando arroyé a Goldberg. Lo olvidó después de unas semanas. –_Explicó Jeff sin darle importancia.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Hola? –_Respondió Mickie a su celular.

_Buenos días Mickie. –_Saludó María, al otro lado de la línea. -_¿No haz sabido algo de Blaze? ¿Sabes cuando volverá?_

_No, aun no. –_Dijo la muchacha, caminando a su ventana, mirando a la casa de los Hardy.

_Oh, de acuerdo. –_Dijo la pelirroja decepcionada. –_Bueno, si sabes algo…_

_Te lo diré. –_Interrumpió Mickie. –_Sabes, podrías venir tu misma a preguntarle._

_Lo sé, pero cuando le pregunto cuando volverá a casa no me responde. –_Dijo María, desesperada.

_Dale tiempo, por lo que sé su padre no lo quiere cerca. –_Dijo Mickie, preocupada, mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

_Ni siquiera me ha dicho por qué lo echó. –_Bufó molesta la pelirroja. Mickie soltó un suspiro mientras salía de la casa.

_Escucha, debo irme, te informaré si sé de algo. –_Dijo Mickie antes de colgar. La joven cruzó la calle y tocó a la puerta en una casa. Jeff abrió la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

_¡No! no iré a la marcha de orgullo lésbico. –_Le gritó Jeff, arrancándole un gruñido y recibiendo un golpe en el estomago, mientras Mickie entraba.

_¿Dónde está Blaze? Esa pequeña rata me va a escuchar. –_Gruñó molesta, Jeff arqueó una ceja y se le acercó lentamente.

_Ok, ¿Qué ocurre? –_Preguntó Jeff. Mickie no aguantó y soltó un grito, haciendo que Jeff diera el salto de su vida.

_¡María me esta volviendo loca!- _Gritó Mickie, molesta. –_Me llama todos los días preguntando cuándo volverá Blaze a su casa._

_¿Y qué le respondes? –_Preguntó Jeff, dibujando una sonrisa involuntaria.

_¡Que no tengo idea! Le digo que le pregunte ella misma pero no escucha. –_Se quejó ella, tomó un cojín del sofá, hundió su rostro en el y soltó un grito, largo y aterrador.

_Escucha, Blaze no está aquí, Evan lo llevó a su casa, así que tal vez María deje de molestarte.- _Dijo Jeff, aun sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

_Más le vale, o juro que le arrancaré la cabeza a alguien. –_Gruño la chica, mirando a Jeff, él tomó un cojín del sofá y se cubrió el rostro.

_Siento lastima por el sujeto que se ocupa de mantenerte contenta. –_Dijo Jeff, antes de correr a la cochera, siendo perseguido por Mickie.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Estás seguro de que querer hacer esto? –_Le preguntó Evan a Blaze, una vez estacionados frente a la casa del canadiense. Él solo se mantuvo en silencio, abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

_La verdad, no. –_Le respondió Blaze, del otro lado de la ventana. Él ojiazul caminó por el jardín hasta la puerta, giró la perilla y silenciosamente entró.

La casa estaba vacía, no había nadie y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Blaze subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, solo para encontrar a su madre, recostada y durmiendo en su cama. Blaze se acercó y trató de despertarla, pero no pudo.

_Lleva durmiendo 3 horas. –_Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, Blaze se giró y descubrió a María en la ventana. –_Desde que te fuiste ella ha estado muy triste; de verdad te ha extrañado._

_¿Solo ella? –_Preguntó Blaze, con una sonrisa nerviosa. María entró a su habitación y lo abrazó, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si temiese que volviera a irse.

_¿Vas a regresar? –_Preguntó ella, él borró su sonrisa y se alejó un poco de ella.

_Necesito que mi padre se vaya de viaje para volver a entrar. –_Dijo Blaze, algo preocupado. Pero la pelirroja soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó de nuevo.

_Tu padre se fue a Greenport ayer. –_Le susurró María en el oído al ojiazul. Él la volvió a separar de sí y la miró extrañado.

_¿Haz estado hablando con mi madre? –_Preguntó él, ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

_Ella no sabía donde estabas, pero creo que sabía que yo sí. –_Explicó la pelirroja. Él le sonrío y escuchó la corneta de un auto.

_Escucha, tengo que irme, pero volveré esta noche. Cuando mi madre despierte avísale que estuve aquí. –_Dijo Blaze, antes de despedirse con un beso y salir del lugar.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Será esta noche, ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? –_Le preguntó Lita al hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

_La pregunta real sería: ¿Tú quieres? –_Contestó el hombre. Lita tragó pesadamente y miró una caja sobre su escritorio.

_No cometas errores. –_Dijo la pelirroja antes de colgar y arrojar el celular a su cama.

Sería hoy, esta noche… y no podía esperar.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Entonces, ¿volverás a casa? –_Le preguntó Jeff a Blaze, él terminó de darle un sorbo a su refresco y asintió con la cabeza.

_El viejo fue a Greenport en viaje de negocios, y no tendrá las agallas de volverme a echar cuando aya regresado. –_Dijo confiado el ojiazul.

_Sabes, deberías tener un plan de repuesto por si te vuelve a pasar esto. –_Sugirió Evan, Blaze lo pensó un momento: realmente no era una mala idea, era seguro que esto volvería a pasar y no podía estar molestando todo el tiempo a los Hardy.

_Tienes razón, lo pensaré después.-_Dijo el canadiense, antes de darle otro sorbo a su refresco.

_Saben, llevamos aquí sentados como… -_Jeff miró su reloj y continuó. -_3 horas, y el bastardo canadiense no ha llegado. –_Al decir esto, Blaze le dio un rápido golpe en la nuca.

_No lo llames bastardo canadiense: llámalo bastardo. –_Corrigió el ojiazul, provocándole una leve risa a Bourne. Justo en ese instante, el teléfono de Evan comenzó a timbrar.

_¿Bueno?... hey, ¿Qué pasa? Llevamos aquí 3 horas… ¡Pero es sábado en la noche!... Dime que no es cierto… ¿Los McMahon? Qué hiciste, ¿les arrojaste el almuerzo del lunes? –_Evan paró un rato y después terminó. –_De acuerdo, te veré allá. _

_¿Qué pasa?- _Preguntó Jeff, Evan se levantó y tomó las llaves de la mesa.

_Vince castigó a Edge, tuvo que limpiar todos los salones de la escuela. Ahora que termino quiere que lo vaya a recoger. –_Dijo Evan, antes de caminar a la puerta. –_ Vienen, ¿o qué?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jamie, ¿Cómo me veo? –_Le preguntó Mickie a su hermanita, ella apartó los ojos de la revista que estaba leyendo, y segundos después la regresó.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto la ropa que usas? De todas formas Chris te la va a quitar. –_Comentó la jovencita, provocándole un rubor en las mejillas a su hermana, quien le quitó la revista y la usó para golpearle la cabeza. -_¡Auch!_

_Debes dejar de hablar tanto con Jeff y Evan. –_Sugirió la hermana mayor, mientras Jamie seguía entrada en su revista.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era de noche cuando los chicos llegaron a la preparatoria, el lugar desde afuera lucía completamente desierto, y por dentro también debería estarlo.

_Estaciónate detrás de esos arbustos. –_Le indicó Blaze a Evan. Él arqueó una ceja y lo miró confuso. –_No sé tú, pero yo no quisiera explicarle a algún policía que estábamos haciendo en una escuela a las 11:00 PM un sábado en la noche._

Después de ocultar el auto, los chicos esperaron un rato en el patio. Pasada media hora, ya todos comenzaban a impacientarse, y con todos me refiero a Jeff.

_¡Arg, Maldito bastardo ca…! –_Gritó Jeff, pero cayó al ver a Blaze, dirigiéndole una mirada matadora. –_ maldito bastardo…_

_Deberíamos entrar, Edge está tardando mucho. –_Sugirió Evan, todos asintieron y entraron al edificio.

_Saben, este lugar no es tan malo de noche. –_Bromeó Jeff, arrancando un ronco gruñido de ambos compañeros.

_Hey chicos. –_Escucharon la voz de Adam, se giraron y lo vieron caminando hacía ellos por un pasillo.

_Adam, ¿Por qué demonios no saliste? Llevamos afuera media hora. –_Preguntó el ojiazul, Edge se rascó la nuca y suspiro.

_¿Podemos largarnos? Este lugar me pone nervioso. –_Preguntó Evan. Blaze iba a responder, pero algo se lo impidió…

El canadiense sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, y después sintió el suelo; sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, y cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo ver una imagen borrosa de sus amigos y la banda de Evolution, antes de que todo se apagara…  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie y Chris estaba en casa de ella, ella yacía recostada sobre sus piernas y él cómodamente sentado en el sofá.

_Sabes, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan cómodo. –_Dijo Chris, ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, pero justo en ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

_¿Bueno? –_Contestó Mickie, algo molesta.

_Mickie, lamento molestarte, ¿Pero haz visto a Blaze? –_Comenzó la pelirroja. –_Se supone que regresaría a casa esta noche pero no ha llegado._

_Espera, llamare a Jeff, seguro el sabe donde está. –_Dijo ella antes de colgar, marcó un numero y esperó; nadie contestaba. Marcó un numero diferente y timbró dos veces antes de contestar.

_¿Hola? –_Contestó Matt.

_Hola Matt, ¿Haz visto a Jeff? Traté de llamarlo pero no contesta. –_Explicó ella, Matt suspiró y respondió.

_No lo he visto desde hace 6 horas. –_Dijo el mayor de los Hardy. Mickie comenzaba a preocuparse…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaze abrió los ojos lentamente, todo le daba vueltas y sentía un mareo terrible; como pudo se levantó, pero volvió a caer al suelo. Miró a su alrededor; no había nadie, y los pisos y paredes estaban manchadas de sangre.

El canadiense tragó y trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, esta vez lo logró, con ayuda de los casilleros. Mientras se levantaba, noto que había heridas, cortes y raspones en sus manos, y sospechaba que en sus piernas, puesto que todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Caminó a paso lento por los pasillos, buscando a sus amigos, tratando de recordar que fue lo que había pasado, pero su mente estaba demasiado aturdida y apenas podía pensar claramente. Y entonces lo escuchó; los lentos y fantasmales pasos de alguien. Trató de ajustar su vista a la oscuridad y finalmente descubrió la fuente del sonido.

_Jeff… -_Susurró adolorido el canadiense, mientras descubría al joven Hardy, igualmente herido, cargando en su espalda a Evan. - _¿Qué ocurrió?_

_No hay tiempo… -_Susurró Jeff, antes de desplomarse en el suelo, con Evan en su espalda. Blaze trató de ayudarlo a levantar, pero el dolor era demasiado. –_ Evan perdió mucha sangre y quedó inconsciente… Blaze, debemos llevarlo al hospital o morirá._

_¿Por qué no llamas a una ambulancia? –_Preguntó Blaze, levantando con esfuerzo a Jeff.

_Los bastardos se llevaron mi teléfono. –_Explicó Jeff, enseguida, Blaze revisó sus bolsillos: también se llevaron el suyo.

_Mierda, sujeta sus brazos, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Habían llegado a Emergencias desde hace unos minutos, pero desde el momento en que un doctor gritó "60 miligramos de epidural" el tiempo se había detenido para Jeff y Blaze.

_Necesito revisar sus heridas. –_Le dijo una enfermera a Jeff, él no dijo nada y ella prosiguió, mientras otra enfermera hacía lo mismo con Blaze. –_Necesitaras sutura._

_No me alejaré de mi amigo. –_Dijo Jeff, la enfermera frunció el entrecejo y lo miró, retándolo.

_No fue una sugerencia, la necesitas. –_Dijo ella, Jeff le regresó la mirada y se mantuvo firme. Ella suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

_Si te mantienes callado, puedo suturarte en su habitación. –_Dijo la enfermera, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –_Entra y siéntate tras la cortina, iré por las herramientas._

Jeff hizo lo que ella le indicó, mientras, Blaze llamaba a algunas personas desde un teléfono publico.

**N/A: Gracias una vez mas por llegar hasta aquí abajo, realmente estoy contento de que alguien se tome 10 min para leer esto. Gracias por los reviews, y ya saben el protocolo: Read, Review, Recomend… no se si esa sea una palabra pero saben a que me refiero. También, participen en mi nueva encuesta, visiten mi perfil y voten: ¿Qué superestrella debería aparecer en Everbleu? Tengo algunas opciones populares, pero si no les parecen pueden elegir "otro" y mandarme un PM para decirme quien. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	9. Antes del Amanecer

**Capitulo 9**

**Antes del Amanecer**

Habían sido las dos horas más largas en la vida de Jeff Hardy; dos horas y todavía no sabía nada de Evan. Se mantenía con las manos juntas y la vista perdida en el suelo, como si él le fuese a dar respuestas. A su lado yacía igual o quizá más preocupado Blaze, este se ocupaba de mirar el techo y suspirar cada malditos dos minutos.

Los padres de Evan habían llegado como 5 minutos después de que Blaze los llamó, recién habían llamado a Mickie por dos razones; 1.- No era necesario tenerla preocupada en el hospital y 2.- … Blaze gastó todo su cambio llamando a los padres de Evan.

_Fue Edge, ¿cierto? –_Susurró el canadiense, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

_Si, el bastardo canadiense nos vendió. –_Respondió Jeff, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_Fui un estúpido, debí haberlo visto venir. –_Dijo Blaze, llevándose las manos al rostro, Jeff se giró y lo miró extrañado.

_¿A qué te refieres? –_Preguntó Jeff, por primera vez mirando al ojiazul, él suspiró y aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, respondió.

_Nos aplicó una estrategia muy vieja: primero nos llama a recogerlo de noche, luego nos hace entrar a un lugar donde nadie se atrevería a entrar, con pocas salidas…- _Explicó Blaze, frotando su rostro con sus manos. –_ Dios, de haberlo visto antes nada de esto hubiera pasado._

_El "hubiera" no existe, solo nos queda esperar a lo que pase. –_Susurró Jeff, volviendo su vista al suelo… -_ Ese infeliz fue mi amigo por dos años… No entiendo como nos pudo hacer esto._

_Tal vez Evolution lo amenazó. –_Sugirió Blaze, pero Jeff negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

_No, lo supe cuando te noquearon… -_Susurró Hardy, apretando los dientes y sus manos cada vez mas fuerte. –_ Después de que Triple H te dejó inconsciente… pude ver como esa rata sonreía…_

…_¿Te apuntas a la revancha? –_ Preguntó Blaze, haciendo que por primera vez, las miradas de ambos chocaran. –_Podríamos ir por los bastardos ahora mismo y nunca lo verían venir._

… _-_Jeff lo pensó: en verdad era cierto que deseaba hacerlos pagar, pero no estaba bien, si los atacaban ahora después ellos responderían y podría pasar algo peor, pero… -_ De acuerdo._

_Nos llevaremos el auto de Evan. –_Dijo Blaze, poniéndose de pie, esperó por Jeff pero él negó con la cabeza.

_Lleva el auto de Evan a mi casa, y después ve a casa de Edge en mi motocicleta. –_Indicó Jeff, antes de que una sonrisa sádica se formara en su rostro. –_Yo le haré una visita al bastardo canadiense._

_De acuerdo, te veré allá. –_Dijo el ojiazul antes de salir. Dejando a Jeff solo, pensando. El menor de los Hardy suspiró y se revolvió en la silla, y entonces la vio; en un carrito de equipo medico, había dos jeringas (agujas) medicas.

Jeff se acercó al carrito y comenzó a buscar rápidamente en los cajones. Sacó un pequeño barril etiquetado como "isoniazid" y lleno cada aguja con un poco, para después salir corriendo del hospital, rumbo a un enfrentamiento incierto.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt, Mickie, Chris y Jamie se montaron en el auto de Chris, listos para arrancar, cuando Blaze estacionó el auto de Evan enfrente y les obstruyó el paso.

_Blaze, ¿Qué haces aquí? Estábamos por ir al hospital. –_Preguntó Chris, saliendo del auto, Blaze pasó frente a él a toda velocidad.

_¡Tengo prisa! –_Gritó, lanzándole las llaves del auto de Evan. Rápidamente, el canadiense abrió la cochera, tomo las llaves de la motocicleta y arrancó, dejando a todos los presentes anonadados.

… _¿Quién demonios era él? –_Preguntó Jamie, pero nadie le respondió.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y ahora estaba aquí, dejando que el agua de la regadera lavara la sangre de su cuerpo, sangre que no le pertenecía a él; era la sangre de tres inocentes.

No lo hizo por decisión propia, y mucho menos por diversión, siempre había escuchado estas voces detrás de su mente, ordenándole hacer todo tipo de cosas horribles, y nunca le quedaba otra opción que obedecer. Lo achacaba todo al instinto, ese instinto de auto-preservación que le ayudó a sobrevivir toda su vida, esas mismas voces que lo metieron en todo esto, en Evolution, en los problemas con las personas de su barrio, en fin; Randall Keith Orton solo podía escuchar las voces…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aun no amanecía, llevaba desde las dos de la madrugada bebiendo y escuchando música, empezó porque se sentía culpable, pero continuó por otra razón completamente diferente: se sentía orgulloso.

Orgulloso de haber cumplido con su parte del trato, orgulloso de haber podido ver la cara de sorpresa, dolor y rabia de Evan y Jeff, y se sintió especialmente bien el momento en el que el cuerpo de Blaze golpeó el suelo.

Una sonrisa se satisfacción se formo en el rostro de Adam antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza, y antes de que alguien tocara el timbre de la puerta. El chico se levantó, tratando de no tropezar ya que el alcohol nublaba sus pasos. Miró por la mirilla de la puerta: no había nadie.

Extrañado, abrió la puerta y salió un poco, miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie. Estaba a punto de entrar y cerrar la puerta cuando algo lo embistió y lo arrojó al piso; abrió los ojos de nuevo y tenía a Jeff sobre él, golpeándolo sin remordimientos.

Lo golpeó una y otra vez, sin decir palabra alguna o explicarle un porque; No, él sabía porque y sabía de una manera u otra que esto pasaría, ya que Jeff era una persona multifacética.

Uno podría ver a Jeff Hardy tranquilo, relajado y bromeando como siempre, y al día siguiente estaría dispuesto a matar a quien lo mereciera. Y realmente lo merecía, no podía negarlo, pero valió la pena.

Jeff levantó a Edge del suelo y lo impactó contra un librero, después contra un muro para golpearlo repetidas veces y después lanzarlo a la mesa de cristal en el centro de la sala, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y dejando inconsciente al rubio.

Ahora Jeff, jadeando, miraba el cuerpo inerte de Adam sobre miles de cristales, estaba a punto de hacer algo mucho peor, cuando escuchó la voz de Blaze y salió de la casa.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie y los demás recién habían llegado al hospital, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Mickie y Jamie ya habían arrancado a la habitación de Evan. Blaze no le había contado gran cosa, solo que habían estado en una pelea y que Evan estaba grave; después de eso y decirle el piso en el que estaba, colgó.

Chris y Matt iban a paso veloz detrás de ellas. Hardy no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Blaze, de haberla tenido hubiera demandado hablar con Jeff y por eso Mickie no le permitió el teléfono, y Chris… bueno, Chris solo estaba ahí porque era el único que tenía auto.

Al llegar al piso de Evan, rápidamente las hermanas James atacaron a la recepcionista con una pregunta tras otra, hasta que no le quedó mas que indicarles la habitación de Bourne.

Al entrar, ambas se quedaron sin palabras; Evan estaba conectado a varias maquinas, había vendas por todo su cuerpo y una cubría uno de sus ojos. Ellas se acercaron un poco y se sentaron en un par de sillas junto a la cama.

_Sus padres tuvieron que irse. –_Comenzó Matt, una vez que él y Chris habían llegado. –_Escuchen, tengo que ir a trabajar, volveré en un par de horas._

_Yo te llevo. –_Ofreció Chris. Después miró a Mickie. –_Llámame cuando quieras irte. –_Y con eso ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Mickie y su hermanita junto a Evan… el inerte cuerpo de Evan Bourne.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A pocos minutos del amanecer, Evolution estaba en su lugar acostumbrado. Batista y Hunter se ocupaban de su desayuno, pero algo inquietaba la mente de Randall.

_¿Qué te pasa? –_Le preguntó Hunter al más joven del grupo, él no respondió. El líder del grupo se puso de pie y caminó hacia Randall, se paró frente a él y lo miró amenazante. - _¿Las voces?_

_No… -_Respondió Orton a secas, a Helmsley lo le gustaba cuando el chico tomaba esta actitud, le desesperaba.

_Sea lo que sea, trágatelo, no quiero verte todo el día con tu cara de estúpido. –_Le dijo Hunter, volviendo a su lugar original, Dave le dirigió una mirada molesta a su líder. -_¡¿Qué?!_

_¿Por qué estas molesto? Acabamos de partirles el cráneo a 3 idiotas. –_Le recordó Dave, Hunter estuvo a punto de responderle, pero guardó silencio.

_¿Escuchas eso? –_Preguntó Helmsley, Batista guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza.

_Es una motocicleta, ¿Y qué? –_Bufó el "Animal", Hunter se puso de pie y camino hacía el lugar de donde provenía el sonido: la calle.

Antes de que Hunter pudiese llegar a pisar el asfalto, una motocicleta pasó por su lado y uno de los pasajeros le regaló una patada en el rostro. Orton y Batista arremetieron contra los sujetos en la motocicleta, pero recibieron un trato igual. Hunter por fin tuvo la oportunidad de ver a sus atacantes.

_Gusanos… -_Susurró, levantándose de la tierra. Tomó un tubo de metal del suelo y caminó hacía ellos, ocultándolo tras su espalda. Ellos aceleraron y estaban dispuestos a repetirle la dosis, pero con un rápido y certero swing, Helmsley derribó a ambos.

Sin perder tiempo, todo el grupo comenzó a golpear a los invasores, pero a diferencia de hace unas horas, Jeff y Blaze respondieron al ataque. Estratégicamente, Orton embistió a Jeff y lo separó del tumulto, así mismo, Batista y Triple H se encargaban de Blaze.

Y mientras Orton y Hardy se golpeaban, se embestían y se lanzaban el uno al otro, Batista mantenía inmóvil a Blaze mientras Helmsley lo golpeaba.

_¿Dónde está tu primo el bastardo ahora, perra? –_Gritaba Hunter a la vez que golpeaba sin piedad al ojiazul, quien solo podía estar ahí, aguantando los golpes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al sentir como alguien estrujaba suavemente su mano, Mickie abrió los ojos lentamente, ajustándose a la luz, para por fin ver a Evan Bourne, conciente.

_Evan… -_Susurró la mayor de las hermanas James, al ver como su amigo de la infancia mantenía su único ojo visible abierto.

_¿Qué tal Mickie Mouse? –_Saludó Bourne, causando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por el rostro de su acompañante.

_Oye, alguien le acaba de traer un… -_Comenzó Jamie, entrando a la habitación con una caja en sus manos, pero calló al ver a Evan despierto. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, colocó la caja en el suelo y corrió a abrazar al herido. –_ ¡Me alegra que estés bien!_

_A mi también, JJ. –_Susurró Bourne, respondiendo al abrazo. Después de que Jamie se separara un poco de él, Evan miró a Mickie preocupado.- _¿Dónde están Jeff y Blaze?_

_No lo sé. Blaze me llamó para avisar lo que había pasado, y cuando salíamos para acá él llegó a casa de Jeff, dejó tu auto, tomó la motocicleta de Jeff y se marchó. –_Explicó Mickie, dejando a un preocupado Evan pensando en cientos de cosas.

_Evan, alguien te trajo un paquete. –_Avisó Jamie, mostrando la caja que había traído.

_¿Quién lo envía? –_Preguntó Bourne, examinando la caja.

_Una muchacha pelirroja, con aspecto de punk me lo dio. –_Explicó la menor de las James.

_Lita. –_Dijeron Evan y Mickie al unísono, antes de que Evan abriera la caja. –_ Me pregunto que -¡Santa Mierda! –_ Gritó Evan, arrojando la caja al otro lado de la habitación. Las hermanas James se acercaron a la caja, pero saltaron a la cama de Evan al ver lo que salió de ella.

Varias serpientes se arrastraron, saliendo de la caja y merodeando por el suelo de la habitación, mientras ambas mujeres se aferraban a Evan.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya no sabía ni cual era su nombre, los golpes lo habían dejado muy aturdido, y por lo que podía ver, a Jeff no le iba mucho mejor: seguía en el suelo con Orton sobre él (golpeándolo, que conste).

En medio de todo el barullo, los gritos, el dolor, las nauseas, el sudor, la sangre, las mordidas, la… ¿Por qué demonios Batista le mordía el hombro? Como fuera, en medio de todo eso, recordó el plan B de Jeff. Cuando se dio cuenta, Hunter había dejado de golpearlo.

_¿Qué demonios haces? –_Preguntó Batista, aún sujetando a Blaze. Triple H se alejó un poco y buscó algo detrás de un contenedor de basura.

_Solo me aseguraré de que la perra sepa obedecer. –_Dijo riendo, mientras recuperaba un mazo de entre el montón de basura. Los ojos de Blaze se abrieron como platos, y enseguida sus intenciones de aplicar el plan B salieron corriendo. –_Sujétalo bien._

Batista apretó el agarre sobre el canadiense. Rápidamente, Blaze metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y como pudo, sacó la aguja que Jeff le había entregado.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Triple H dio un swing con el mazo, Blaze inyectó la jeringa en la pierna de Batista, este perdió la fuerza en su pierna y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando el ojiazul se agachó, provocando que el mazo de Helmsley impactara de lleno en la sien del Animal, dejándolo inconsciente, solo para que después el canadiense embistiera a Hunter.

_¡Plan B! –_Gritó Blaze, mientras corría a toda velocidad, buscando la motocicleta.

Jeff inyectó la aguja en la pierna de Randall, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Inmediatamente, Blaze arrancó la motocicleta, Jeff se montó y ambos escaparon de ahí, dejando a un Animal inconsciente, un asesino arrastrándose y a un líder hambriento de venganza.

Como pudo, Randall se arrastró al cuerpo de Batista, trató de despertarlo pero fue imposible. Hunter caminó hacía Orton, y sin miramientos, usó su pie para mover el cuerpo de Batista, para después tomar a Randall por el cuello de su camisa y levantarlo.

_¡Imbécil! Los dejaste escapar. –_Gritó Hunter furioso, Randall lo miró incrédulo y después al cuerpo de Batista.

_Estas bromeando. ¡Mira lo que tú hiciste! –_Gritó Orton, justo en su cara.

_Recuerda con quien estas hablando. –_Advirtió Hunter, sin embargo, Randy soltó una pequeña carcajada, antes de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y enviarlo al suelo.

Y así lo mantuvo un rato, en el suelo, mientras una y otra vez lo golpeaba; era extraño, era la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien sin que las voces le hayan ordenado; pero no se arrepentía. Buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo y marco tres números.

_Hola, ¿podría enviar una ambulancia? Lux Ave. En el callejón. –_ Dijo Orton antes de colgar y marcharse, dejando no solo a dos personas atrás, sino también dejando Evolution, y todo lo que eso significaba.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¡Sácalas, sácalas, sácalas, sácalas!- _Gritaba Jamie una y otra vez, aferrándose a Evan, mientras el paciente se aferraba a Mickie y ella se aferraba al borde de la cama para no caer.

_¡¿Por qué demonios Lita me enviaría una maldita caja con serpientes?! –_Gritó Evan, al borde de la histeria. Y entonces algo hizo *click* en su cabeza. –_ Ella y Edge… -_Susurró.

_¡Voy a matar a la groupie! –_Gritó Mickie, y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Chris. -_¡Chris!_

_¿Qué ocurre? –_Preguntó el rubio, completamente ignorante de la pequeña situación. -_¿Por qué están las dos en la cama de Evan?_

_¡Sácalas, sácalas, sácalas, sácalas! –_Repitió Jamie, Chris por fin miró al suelo y descubrió a las serpientes.

_¿Estas? –_Chris se agachó, las sujetó con las manos desnudas y las metió a la caja. –_Saben, son serpientes de jardín, no tienen veneno._

Y dicho esto, el silencio reino, un silencio incomodo que prácticamente era una risa en la cara de las tres victimas del pequeño siniestro. Con la mayor dignidad posible, las hermanas James bajaron de la cama, Mickie aclaró su garganta y se dirigió a Chris.

_¿Nos vamos? –_Preguntó ella, adquiriendo un tono extraño de normalidad. Él sonrió y se despidió de Evan, para después llevarse a las James, dejando al paciente solo con su vergüenza.

_Serpientes de jardín. –_Pensó, mirando la caja que contenía las criaturas. –_ Esto me hace preguntarme dos cosas; 1.- ¿Habrán planeado todo esto Edge y Lita? Y 2.- ¡¿Por qué demonios no se llevaron la caja!?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por fin en casa, Blaze subió a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de oscuridad, pero tuvo un pequeño inconveniente. Al llegar a su habitación, descubrió que una intrusa de cabello rojizo se había apoderado de su cama. Lentamente, el canadiense subió al colchón y gateó hasta estar frente a ella, dio un pequeño suspiro y dejo que el aire le anunciara a la protectora de su cama sobre su llegada.

María abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con unos lagos azules, observándola. Sonrió y se abrazó a él, para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

_¿Es acaso una ley, todos deben dormir en mi cama cuando yo no esté? –_Susurró el canadiense. Ella respondió con un silencio, alentándolo a dormir. -_ ¿No quieres saber donde estuve toda la noche, o por qué tengo heridas en todo el cuerpo?_

_Puede esperar hasta las 9. –_Respondió la pelirroja, aferrándose más a él. Blaze soltó un suspiro y miro por la ventana, los rayos del sol apenas se notaban al horizonte.

_Es increíble cuantas cosas pueden suceder antes de que amanezca. –_Susurró Blaze, antes de caer dormido.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahora estaba en la sala de su casa, con el televisor encendido. Caminó a la nevera, sacó un galón de jugo y le dio un trago mientras veía las noticias.

_Se encontraron los cuerpos de David Batista y Hunter Hearst Helmsley en un callejón en el barrió bajo. –_Anunció la reportera. –_Los cuerpos fueron encontrados gracias a una llamada anónima alrededor de las 5:30 AM. Ambos fueron trasladados al Hospital General y a solo 20 minutos de haber sido ingresado, David Batista fue declarado en estado de coma…_

Al escuchar esto, Randy carraspeó y un hilillo de jugo se asomó en su labio. Las últimas palabras de la reportera hacían eco en su cabeza.

_Debido a esto, y a que se encontró un mazo cerca del joven Helmsley que encajaba perfectamente con la herida en el cráneo de la victima, la policía ha concluido que Hunter Hearst Helmsley atacó a la victima y por lo tanto será enjuiciado. De ser hallado culpable, Helmsley tendrá que pasar de 20 a 30 años en prisión. _

Randy se mantuvo mirando la pantalla, aún cuando el reportaje había terminado. Finalmente se sentó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacía atrás… las voces celebraban…

**N/A: Gracias una vez mas por leer esta historia, gracias a Kairi Minamoto, Igniz Solae, y a la mas nueva lectora de esta porquería, Asuka Yagami. Espero que todos ustedes sigan leyendo esto hasta que esté completo, significaría mucho. Y una vez mas, los invito a participar en la encuesta de mi perfil, "¿Qué luchador te gustaría que apareciera en Everbleu?" Kairi, te tengo malas noticias, Igniz votó por Cena así que creo que te convendría votar por alguien más. Read, Review, Recomend (Sigo sin saber si es una palabra)**


	10. Veredicto

**Capitulo 10**

**Veredicto**

La luz del sol le indicaba a Everbleu el nacimiento de un nuevo día, a Charles Blaze el de una nueva era. Hizo lo de siempre; se duchó, vistió y bajó a desayunar, pero un pequeño suceso rompió esa amada rutina. Al entrar a la cocina, su madre estaba sentada a la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada amenazante, para el canadiense era muy raro ver a la señora de la casa molesta y era por eso que era fácil de notar.

_¿Sucede algo? –_Preguntó el ojiazul. Su madre le indicó con la mirada que se sentara.

_¿Podrías explicarme que es esto? –_Preguntó la señora, mostrándole una carta a su hijo. El canadiense arqueó una ceja y se encogió en hombros.

_No lo sé. –_Respondió Blaze, sinceramente no lo sabía. Su madre giró la carta y leyó el sobre en voz alta.

"_Poder Judicial de los Estados Unidos de America" –_Leyó la señora, para después bajar la carta. –_Te están llamando a juicio._

_¡¿A mí?! –_Gritó exaltado, poniéndose de pie bruscamente. Tomó la carta de manos de su madre y la abrió.

"_Sr. Blaze, se le ha vinculado con el caso de Hunter Hearst Helmsley, por lo que deberá testificar el día viernes 24 de Noviembre en la corte de la ciudad"- _Terminó de leer el ojiazul, dejando caer la carta sobre la mesa.

_¿Hay algo que debas decirme, Charlie? –_Preguntó la señora, a lo que Blaze respondió tomando su mochila y saliendo de la casa.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya en el autobús, Blaze miraba por la ventana mientras una duda lo embargaba.

"_¿Quién demonios me habrá acusado?" –_Pensó el canadiense. Justo en ese momento, Jeff subía al autobús y se sentaba junto a él.

_¿Recibiste la carta? –_Preguntó Hardy sin mirarlo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de Blaze.

_¿A ti también te citaron? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, sorprendido, a lo que Jeff respondió asintiendo.

_Parece que alguien nos ha delatado. –_Bufó Hardy, rodando los ojos y con la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

_Triple H no pudo haber sido, en este momento su palabra no vale nada. –_Dedujo el canadiense.

_Y Batista tampoco porque, bueno, es difícil hablar cuando uno está en coma. –_Espetó Jeff, sarcástico para variar. Ambos miraron al frente, inmersos en miles de pensamientos hasta que… *Click*

_Orton… -_Susurró Blaze.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Eso significa que no me darán mi helado? –_Le preguntó Evan a su enfermera, ella sonrió mientras acomodaba sus almohadas.

_Lo siento, pero necesitas entrar a quirófano para arreglar algunas arterias, y según la política del hospital no puedes beber o comer nada en 24 horas. –_Explicó la rubia, Evan frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos.

_Si no muero desangrado seguro lo haré de hambre. –_Susurró Bourne. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró a la habitación la menor de las hermanas James.

_Buenos días Evan. –_Saludó Jamie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Evan arqueó una ceja y miró al reloj en la pared.

_¿No deberías estar en clases? –_Preguntó Evan, a lo que Jamie respondió negando con la cabeza.

_Hoy no. Y como no tengo nada que hacer, he venido a cuidarte. –_Explicó la joven aún sonriendo. Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de Evan.

_Gracias Jamie, pero sabes que no era necesario. –_Dijo Bourne.

_No es problema, no quería que te sintieras solo. –_Dijo Jamie, sujetando el borde de la cama, Evan dirigió una rápida mirada hacía sus manos antes de sujetarlas con las suyas.

_Ya no me siento solo. –_Susurró Evan a la adolescente, causándole un rubor apenas visible.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lita caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, con la mirada perdida en su celular. Había pasado más de una semana y no sabía nada de Edge; la última vez que habló con él estaba ebrio y balbuceaba algo sobre haber cumplido con su parte.

Por otra parte, ella había cumplido con la suya y esperaba que él la llamara para confirmarlo, pero nada.

_¿Tuviste una buena semana? –_Escuchó la pelirroja detrás suyo, se giró rápidamente y quedó de frente con Mickie.

_¿La tuviste tú? –_Contraatacó Lita, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo. Mickie notó esto y sonrió.

_No te llamará, sus padres lo mandaron de vuelta a Canadá después de lo que Jeff le hizo. –_Explicó Mickie, sonriendo de forma macabra, provocándole escalofríos a su amiga… o ex amiga.

_¿Qué fue lo que hizo el imbécil? –_Preguntó Lita, tratando de no sonar preocupada, pero fallando miserablemente.

_Nada que ustedes no le hayan hecho a Evan. –_Respondió Mickie, acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja y acorralándola entre su cuerpo y los casilleros. –_Y debo admitir que el truco en el hospital con las serpientes de jardín fue muy original._

_¿Qué demonios quieres? –_Siseó Lita en su rostro, harta ya de tanta presión.

_Quiero saber por qué lo hicieron. –_Dijo Mickie, ganando instantáneamente una seriedad escalofriante.

_Simple: Edge ya no soportaba a tus estúpidos amigos y yo estaba asqueada de ti y de tu hermana, la pequeña perra. –_Dijo Lita, rápidamente recibiendo una bofetada. Mickie se separó de ella y la miró amenazante.

_No vuelvas a hablar de mi familia, o te pasará lo mismo que a Edge. –_Advirtió la joven James, una vez mas acorralándola. –_No te creo, no te hubieras arriesgado a ser arrestada por llevar serpientes a un hospital solo por un poco de coraje._

_Tienes razón, no era solo un poco de coraje, era toda una vida de odio y rencor; eran años de vivir tras tu sombra y ser conocida como la rockera amiga de Mickie James. –_Siseó Lita, sujetando a Mickie por el cabello. –_ Eran años de ser conocida como una puta mientras que tú eras la señorita perfección. _

_Por lo que hiciste le diste a todos la razón, eres un puta celosa. –_Susurró Mickie, recibiendo una bofetada por parte de la pelirroja, quien no podía contenerse y dejaba salir lagrimas de coraje de sus ojos.

_¿Sabes cuál fue mi primer bocado de justicia? Ver como Ashley te hacía volar sobre la mesa en la cafetería. –_Dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo descaradamente, pero aun llorando.

_Fuiste tú, ¿no es así? –_Adivinó Mickie. –_Nos viste a Chris y a mí en la fiesta y se lo dijiste a Ashley._

_Fue la única forma de bajarte de tu nube, en cierta forma fue justicia divina. –_Se burló Lita en su rostro, antes de acariciarle hipócritamente la mejilla que momentos antes había golpeado. -_ ¿No desearías haber hecho lo mismo cuando él te engañó con la princesita McMahon?_

_Mantente alejada de nosotros. –_Ordenó Mickie, antes de separarse de Lita y desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando a la pelirroja detrás de ella, y dejando atrás dos años de historia.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sabes, se siente raro hablar mal de la comida de la cafetería sin Evan. –_Dijo Jeff, caminando hacía su mesa con bandeja en mano, con Blaze detrás de él.

_Si, ya no siento la misma satisfacción al dañar la dignidad de la cocinera. –_Dijo Blaze, suspirando y sentándose en la mesa.

_Saben, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo grande que es esta mesa. –_Dijo Mickie, mirando a los lados mientras Jeff se sentaba junto a ella.

_Es porque siempre estaba llena, ahora solo somos 3 y no llenamos ni la mitad de la mesa. –_Susurró Jeff, con la mirada fija en su comida.

De pronto, las voces en la cafetería se hicieron mas altas y los murmullos se acumularon en el aire.

_¿Qué demonios pasa? –_Preguntó Blaze, mirando a todos lados.

_Parece que llegó alguien importante.. –_Supuso Mickie, inmediatamente después, los 3 se pararon sobre la mesa y buscaron la fuente del tumulto.

_Es… ¿todo este alboroto por él? –_Preguntó Blaze, volviéndose a sentar.

_Es raro verlo almorzando aquí, casi siempre se reunía con Evolution detrás de la escuela durante el almuerzo. –_Explicó Mickie, tomando asiento de nuevo. Sin embargo, Jeff se mantuvo de pie y mantuvo en vista a Orton, y justo cuando este se sentó, Hardy bajó de la mesa y emprendió carrera hacía la suya.

El canadiense lo siguió con la mirada antes de perderlo entre la multitud.

_Oh, mierda… -_Susurró el ojiazul corriendo detrás de Jeff.

_¿Podrías explicarme por qué demonios recibí una carta diciendo que debo ir a juicio? –_Preguntó Jeff, después de sentarse frente a Orton.

_Yo soy testigo, y me ordenaron que nombrara a todos los presentes. –_Respondió Randy, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_Por presentes se refieren a culpables y cómplices. – _Aclaró Jeff entre dientes. Inmediatamente después, Blaze hizo acto de presencia en la mesa.

_¿Acaso alguien les dijo que podían sentarse aquí? –_ Preguntó Orton, aún sin levantar la mirada.

_Podrías haber omitido nuestros nombres. –_Dijo Blaze, recibiendo como respuesta un prolongado silencio.

_Si te crees tan inocente no se de qué demonios te quejas. –_Dijo Orton, extrañamente tranquilo

_Estoy a 3 segundos de ponerte en una cama junto a Evan. –_Advirtió Jeff, provocando que Randy por fin levantara la mirada e impactara con la suya.

_Estoy a 3 segundos de hacerte desear la muerte. –_Advirtió Orton con el mismo tono. Ambos se mantuvieron clavando la mirada en los ojos del otro, hasta que sonó la campana y Blaze y Jeff se marcharon, dejando a Randy en la mesa, escuchando las voces en su mente.

… _Lo haré solo si no hay opción. –_Susurró Orton, antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir de la cafetería.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie abrió los ojos lentamente, ajustando su vista a la luz del atardecer. Habían pasado horas desde que trajeron a Evan de cirugía y en ningún momento se había separado de él. Ahora Bourne yacía recostado sobre la cama, durmiendo aún por el efecto de la anestesia.

Jamie se acercó a él y acarició su rostro, una leve sonrisa dibujándose en el suyo; su mano pasó a su cabello y comenzó a acariciar unos cuantos mechones.

De pronto Jamie sintió un choque en el pecho, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se volvía mas forzada. Sintió la enorme necesidad de estar con el joven paciente, sentir sus manos, escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos… y sin siquiera asegurarse de que nadie la veía, Jamie se acercó a Evan y plantó un suave beso sobre su boca cerrada.

No le respondió, no reaccionó, y de seguro él ni siquiera lo sabría, pero Jamie sintió como era elevada al cielo y sus ilusiones se volvían realidad, por un segundo, por un beso…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y ahora aquí estaban, tomando asiento en la corte de Everbleu junto con una docena de personas, de las cuales Jeff y Blaze solo reconocían a la madre del canadiense, Matt y Orton.

Las puertas se abrieron, y acto seguido, entró Triple H, esposado, vestido de naranja y con dos guardias de seguridad sujetándolo.

_Pueden tomar asiento. –_Dijo el juez, y acto seguido todos se sentaron en sus lugares. –_Estamos aquí para determinar si el acusado es culpable o inocente en los cargos de "Ataque injustificado" y "Daño cerebral irreparable", de ser hallado culpable, Hunter Hearst Helmsley pasará 25 años en prisión._

Después de varios minutos, Jeff fue llamado a declarar.

_Díganos su nombre. –_Ordenó el abogado de H, Jeff soltó un suspiro.

_Jeffrey Nero Hardy. –_Respondió rápidamente.

_Sr. Hardy, ¿Podría decirnos con sus propias palabras qué sucedió la mañana en cuestión? –_Preguntó el abogado, sin mirar en algún momento a Jeff.

_¿Lo quiere desde el principio o solo la versión de Hunter? –_Preguntó Jeff, riendo levemente, sin embargo, todos en la corte se mantuvieron en silencio. –_ Hunter y su banda estaban en el barrio bajo, llegamos Blaze y yo en mi motocicleta y les pateamos el trasero. Hubo un momento en el que Batista sujetaba a Blaze por la espalda, Hunter tomó un mazo e intentó utilizarlo para golpear a Blaze, pero él se agachó y el mazo golpeó a Batista en el craneo._

_Entonces, ¿usted admite que fue un accidente? –_Preguntó el pequeño hombre calvo a quien la corte se referirá como "Abogado Defensor".

…_Supongo que si. –_Susurró Jeff.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Charles Blaze. –_Dijo el ojiazul, pero el abogado ajustó sus gafas y se acercó a él.

_Señor, le recuerdo que está bajo juramento. –_Advirtió el hombre, Blaze bufó y rodó los ojos.

_Charles M. Blaze. –_Aclaró el canadiense, mientras le dirigía una mirada que gritaba "Confórmate" al abogado.

_¿Qué hizo usted después de qué el mazo golpeara a la victima? –_Preguntó el hombre.

_Jeff y yo huimos. –_Respondió a secas.

_¿Y no se detuvo a pensar que el Sr. Batista podría haber sido herido de forma mortal?- _Preguntó el abogado.

_¡Objeción, lo está guiando! –_Gritó el fiscal, el juez asintió y le indicó al abogado que continuara.

_Sr. Blaze, ¿Está usted enterado de qué tiene un historial criminal? –_Preguntó el hombre, haciendo que los ojos de Blaze se abrieran de par en par.

…_Si. –_Admitió el canadiense, mientras el abogado tomaba un archivo de su escritorio y lo ojeaba.

_Un cargo por daño a la propiedad a los 12 años, ha estado envuelto en varias peleas el último par de meses y según fuentes fue cómplice en un ataque contra la victima en cuestión hace un par de semanas. –_Inició el abogado.

_¡Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso! –_Gritó Blaze, poniéndose de pie en el estrado, el juez golpeó con el mazo y le indicó que se tranquilizara.

_Damas y caballeros del jurado, ¿creen ustedes posible que esté criminal precoz fuese capaz de planear una intrincada estratagema para resultar en el caso que se les presenta? Yo lo veo posible. –_Terminó el hombre.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Randall Keith Orton. –_Se presentó el joven, mientras el fiscal merodeaba por el lugar.

_Sr. Orton, ¿Podría explicarme que sucedió la madrugada del día en cuestión? –_Preguntó el fiscal, Orton miró a Triple H en el banquillo y sonrió.

_Hunter, Batista y yo planeamos una emboscada contra Hardy, Blaze y Bourne. Al atraerlos a la preparatoria WWE de noche, fuimos capaces de cumplir con un trato del cual la contraparte era Adam Copeland. –_Explicó Randy.

_¿Qué sucedió con las victimas del siniestro? –_Preguntó el fiscal.

_Hardy y Blaze se encuentran bien, como usted puede ver. –_Dijo Randy, señalando a Jeff y al ojiazul. –_Sin embargo, Bourne se encuentra en el hospital por sangrado arterial._

_¿Qué fue lo que este ataque desencadenó? –_Preguntó una vez mas el fiscal.

_Fue por esto que esa misma mañana Hardy y Blaze invadieron nuestro punto de encuentro y nos atacaron. –_Randy miró a Hunter y después a Jeff y Blaze. –_Si Hunter no hubiese accedido a ese trato con Copeland nada de esto habría pasado._

_¡Rata, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! –_Gritó Triple H, poniéndose de pie y tratando de llegar a Orton, pero fue detenido por un par de guardias de seguridad.

_¡Orden! –_Gritó el juez, golpeando su el estrado con su martillo.

_No más preguntas, su señoría. –_Dijo el fiscal.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pasaron varias horas mas, y entre testimonios, evidencias y acusaciones, el final había llegado. El jurado había salido a deliberar hacía unos minutos y Blaze estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que el abogado de H lo había expuesto como un delincuente en potencia.

Buscó a Orton por toda la habitación y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, sujetando su cabeza. Blaze se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

_¿Te ocurre algo?- _Preguntó el ojiazul, e inmediatamente, Orton suavizó el agarre en su cabeza. Como si acabara de ver la novena maravilla del mundo, Randy miró sorprendido a Blaze.

…_Las callaste. –_Susurró Randy, el ojiazul estaba a punto de preguntar algo, pero el juez lo interrumpió con su martillo; el jurado iba a dar el veredicto.

_En el cargo de "Ataque injustificado"… -_Instó el juez, un hombre del jurado se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta.

_Culpable. –_Declaró el hombre.

_En el cargo de "Daño cerebral irreparable"… -_Instó una vez mas el juez.

_Culpable. –_Dijo el mismo hombre, pero interrumpió antes de que el juez prosiguiera. – _Sin embargo, en este mismo cargo hemos hallado como cómplice… a Charles M. Blaze._

Blaze sintió como alguien oprimía su pecho y de pronto tuvo un mareo terrible, tomando fuerza, se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de gritarle al juez, pero Orton lo sujeto del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

_De acuerdo, Hunter Hearst Helmsley será condenado a 25 años en prisión, mientras que Charles M. Blaze pasará 5 años. –_Declaró el juez, golpeando con el mazo y haciendo esto oficial.

Blaze sintió como su mundo se paralizaba, sintió como el frío se apoderaba de él y sintió como su madre se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Segundos después, un par de guardias sujetaron a Blaze, lo esposaron y se lo llevaron junto con Hunter, mientras su madre lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Jeff observaba como se llevaban a su amigo… mientras Orton veía la solución a sus problemas alejarse hasta perderse de vista.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahora los hermanos Hardy estaban en Marine Park, era de noche y ambos estaban sentados sobre los balancines (columpios en México). Jeff mantenía la mirada en el suelo, mientras que Matt mantenía la suya al frente, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie estaba en el hospital con Jamie y Evan, su celular timbró y al contestarlo, la voz apagada de Jeff le comunicó unas palabras. Mickie se llevó la mano libre a la boca y acalló un sollozo, colgó el teléfono y se giró a Evan y a su hermana, quienes la miraban preocupados. La joven susurró unas cuantas palabras, provocando que los ojos de Evan se abrieran como platos, sujetó con fuerza su pecho y se arrojó hacia atrás, gritando. Mickie salió de la habitación, gritando por ayuda, mientras que Jamie se mantuvo a su lado y sujeto su mano, al borde del llanto.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

María había entrado a la habitación de Blaze y planeaba sorprenderlo en cuanto se abriera la puerta, sin embargo, una sorpresa se llevó al ver a la Sra. Blaze, pálida y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella pronunció unas cuantas palabras y se arrojó a los brazos de la pelirroja, llorando sin control. María solo se mantuvo sujetándola, con la mirada perdida en el espacio, mientras caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Su Blaze se había ido…

**N/A: Y pues así termina otro capitulo de esta historia, saben, me sentí mal escribiendo esto, pero a la vez me sentí bien sabiendo que tengo nuevos lectores. Gracias a Kairi Minamoto, Igniz Solae, Asuka Yagami, Laura y Ainat (Qué aunque el español no sea su idioma natal hace el esfuerzo). YOU ROCK!!! **

**La encuesta de "¿Qué luchador te gustaría que apareciera en Everbleu?" cierra al momento de subir el siguiente capitulo, así que si no han votado, háganlo. Vota o Muere!!**


	11. Peor que Prisión

**Capitulo 11**

**Peor que Prisión.**

Aun no podía creerlo. Habían pasado dos días y aun no podía creerlo, le era tan difícil asimilar la idea de que uno de sus amigos pasaría 5 años encerrado. Pero así era, y no había nada que Jeff pudiera hacer, más que acompañarlo y estar ahí para él.

Y era por eso que ahora caminaba por los pasillos de un reclusorio, detrás de un guardia de seguridad, con una bolsa de papel en sus manos. La última puerta se abrió y el guardia le indicó a Jeff que pasara. Era una habitación con varias celdas y un largo pasillo del cual Hardy no distinguía el final.

Caminó un poco hasta que se topó con la celda 036, y dentro de ella yacía un joven, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un muro, varios mechones de cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

_Hola, Blaze. –_Saludó Hardy, sin embargo el canadiense no lo miró. -_ ¿Cómo haz estado?_

…_Supongo que bien. –_Susurró Blaze, su voz se escuchaba tan hueca que Jeff no lo reconoció. –_ Cuando llegué me desvistieron y me rociaron con una manguera de presión, pero estoy bien._

_¿De… de presión? –_Preguntó Jeff sorprendido.

_Si, de esas que usan los bomberos para apagar los incendios, librarse de escombros, pedazos de pared… -_Divagó el canadiense, en el mismo tono.

…_Ten, Matt te envió esto. –_Dijo Jeff, antes de darle la bolsa de papel. Blaze solo estiró el brazo y la tomó, sin siquiera revisar el contenido la puso en el suelo. -_… Es un yoyo, Matt dice que la clave para mantenerte cuerdo en un lugar así es tener algo que hacer._

_Gracias. –_Susurró el reo, Jeff sabía que había sido estúpido darle un juguete, pero deseaba tanto hacer algo para aliviar tan siquiera un poco su dolor…

_Lo siento. –_Susurró Jeff, agachando la mirada. –_Debí haber negado que sugeriste que nos vengáramos._

_No, me alegra haber aceptado la culpa. –_Dijo el joven, su voz apagándose cada vez más.- _¿Cómo se encuentra Evan?_

_Entró a quirófano hace un par de días, pero una de sus arterias colapso y tendrán que operarlo de nuevo. –_Dijo Jeff, tratando de no sonar preocupado, lo último que necesitaba era desmoralizar más a Blaze.

_¿Por qué sucedió eso? –_Preguntó el ojiazul. Jeff soltó un leve suspiro y agachó aún mas la mirada.

_Cuando le contaron que te encerrarían sufrió un ataque. –_Explicó Jeff. –_ Supongo que su presión sanguínea se aceleró por estar tenso o algo así._

_Vas a ser un gran doctor algún día. –_Bromeó el canadiense. –_ Pero solo para curar tus propias heridas._

… _Escucha, debo irme, pero te vendré a visitar pronto, ¿de acuerdo? –_Dijo Jeff, Blaze asintió levemente y acto seguido, Jeff se marchó.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenía que ser una broma, tenía que ser una maldita broma. 16 años y medio buscando una cura, 16 años y medio hablando con infinidad de psicólogos escolares, 16 años y medio soportando esas odiosas voces y cuando por fin encuentra la solución- *Puff* - se la arrebatan.

_No lo necesitas… -_Escuchó decir a una voz, sin embargo la ignoró.

Si bien era cierto que en el momento en que esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos su mente se silenció, también era cierto qué, aún cuando ese sujeto estuviera libre, no iba a estarlo ayudando cada vez que su mente decidiera hacer una fiesta.

_Solo nos necesitas a nosotros. –_Dijo otra voz. –_ A nosotros y a nadie mas…_

"_Yo no necesito a ninguno de ustedes" –_Pensó Randy, odiaba llegar al punto de tener que responderle a las voces con tal de que cerraran la maldita boca, le hacía creer que de verdad estaba loco.

_Sin nosotros no eres nada, serías solo un niño asustado… -_Repitió la misma voz. Orton se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_Guarden silencio" –_Contestó Orton, tratando de caminar disimuladamente por las calles de la ciudad.

_Randy, Randy, Randy. –_Cantó una voz diferente. –_Nosotros te hicimos lo que eres ahora, y también podemos destruirlo…_

En ese momento, Orton pasaba frente a una tienda de ropa, y en el aparador se veía reflejado a si mismo, y detrás de él había cientos de personas.

_Nos necesitas, Randy, nos necesitas. –_Repetían una y otra vez las voces. Randy se miró en el aparador y miraba como la gente se acercaba a él; no lo soportó más y con todas sus fuerzas, impactó su puño contra el aparador, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos y ganándose la atención de todos los peatones.

…_Solucionaré esto. –_Susurró Randy, antes de mirar su mano ensangrentada.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No se había movido desde que Jeff lo visitó. Llevaba jugando con el maldito yoyo 3 horas y la idea de Matt no parecía estar funcionando, solo lo empeoraba. En ese momento se escucho como alguien abría y cerraba una puerta, y segundos después Mickie llegó al frente de su celda.

_Hola Blaze. –_Saludó la joven, mientras que el canadiense seguía jugando con el juguete.

_Hola. –_Respondió a secas. Mickie lo miró preocupada y se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a su nivel, aún así Blaze no la miraba y seguía en lo suyo.

_¿Te sientes bien? –_Preguntó Mickie, sonando sinceramente preocupada.

_Eso creo, Jeff me trajo esta cosa para mantenerme ocupado. –_Susurró el ojiazul, jugando todavía. Mickie no lo soportó; estiró la mano, le quitó el yoyo y lo arrojó lejos por el pasillo. –_ Gracias, ¿Ahora qué se supone que haré durante 5 años?_

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –_Preguntó Mickie, preocupada. –_Apenas haz estado aquí 2 días y parece que ya no te importa nada._

_Es por eso mismo. –_Susurró Blaze, aún sin mirarla. –_ No te imaginas las cosas que he vivido estos días… y el pensar en el tiempo que falta me hace…_

El canadiense no completó la frase, solo agachó la mirada y escondió su rostro.

_¿Cómo esta María? –_Preguntó Blaze, Mickie desvió la mirada y suspiró.

_No lo sé, no la he visto en días. –_Dijo Mickie, mientras se ponía de pie. -_¿No ha venido a visitarte aún?_

_No. No la vi en el juicio, no ha venido acá… -_Susurraba el ojiazul. –_Creo que no quiere verme.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

María caminaba por las nevadas calles de Everbleu, tratando de encontrar calor. Entró a una cafetería y se sentó sola en una mesa. Segundos después, una mesera le trajo una taza de café.

_Yo no he ordenado nada. –_Dijo la pelirroja, la mesera sonrió y señaló hacía la barra, donde un joven de cabello negro le sonrió y saludó. –_ ¿Phil?_

_Ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad? –_Dijo el muchacho, antes de dirigirse a la mesa de la pelirroja. -_ ¿Cómo haz estado?_

_No muy bien… -_Susurró ella y agachó la mirada. Phil la miró preocupado e inmediatamente María forzó una sonrisa. –_ Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué fue de ti después de la secundaria?_

_Cursé el primero de preparatoria en Greenport, y este año lo pasaré aquí, en Everbleu. –_Dijo el chico, sonriendo y sujetando las manos de María. -_ ¡Dios, estas helada! ¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado afuera?_

_Desde que amaneció… -_Susurró ella, pensando en la razón por la que había huido tan temprano, olvidándose de donde estaban sus manos. Mas bruscamente de lo que hubiera deseado, alejó sus manos de las de Phil.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y aquí estaba, de nuevo jugando con el yoyo gracias al guardia de seguridad que fue tan amable de ir al final del pasillo a recogerlo. La puerta se abrió, y Blaze esperaba a cualquier persona en el mundo menos a él.

_¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –_Preguntó el canadiense, aún lanzando el juguete al aire.

_Te sacaré. –_Dijo Randy, y por primera vez en todo el día, Blaze miró a los ojos a su visitante. –_Haremos una apelación al juez._

_¿Yo y quienes más? –_Preguntó el canadiense, incrédulo.

_Tu, yo y ya encontraremos un abogado. –_Explicó Orton, Blaze carraspeó y siguió jugando al yoyo, Randy se inclinó, le arrebató el juguete y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a una pared, rompiendo el bendito juguete en mil pedazos.

_A todos parece molestarles el hecho de verme jugando. –_Susurró el ojiazul.

_Escucha, te voy a sacar lo quieras o no. Lo único que tienes que hacer es presentarte en la apelación. –_Dijo Orton, antes de dar media vuelta.

_¿Qué ganas tú con esto? –_Preguntó Blaze, Orton se mantuvo dándole la espalda unos momentos.

…_tranquilidad. –_Susurró Randy antes de marcharse.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y ahora vemos a Jeff, yendo a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, tratando de alejarse de todos los pensamientos que azotaban contra lo poco que quedaba cuerdo de su mente, tan sumido estaba en si mismo, que no se dio cuenta que…

_¡Alto! –_Gritó una mujer, Jeff se espabiló y frenó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que la motocicleta se detuviera bruscamente, arrojándolo cual catapulta. Después de volar en el aire unos segundos, Jeff golpeó el suelo. -_¿Estás bien?_

_Eso creo, ¿y tú? –_Preguntó Jeff, adolorido por el golpe. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a su interlocutora. –_ Hey, yo te conozco: eres la enfermera que me suturó el brazo hace una semana._

…_Ahora lo recuerdo, eres la mula testaruda que me obligó a suturarlo en el cuarto de un paciente. –_Bromeó la rubia, sonriendo. –_ Soy Trish. –_Se presentó ella, extendiendo su mano y ayudándolo a levantar.

_Jeff. –_Se presentó el chico. –_ Lamento casi haberte arroyado._

_No hay problema, lamento lo de tu golpe. –_Dijo ella señalando su hombro, Jeff siguió su dedo y descubrió una mancha de sangre en su camiseta. -_ ¿No te duele?_

_De repente no siento mucho. –_Dijo Jeff, con una sonrisa.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya era de noche, y en el hospital Jamie tenía todo listo para marcharse por hoy. Acarició el rostro de un noqueado Evan antes de apagar la luz y alejarse un poco, sin embargo, una idea traviesa surcó por su mente. Algo le invitaba a repetir la picardía de la última vez que lo vio dormir, y ese algo fue suficiente para que la adolescente se acercara a Bourne y plantara un suave beso en sus labios, antes de salir de la habitación.

Segundos después, Evan soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos. Mantuvo su mirada preocupada apuntando hacia la puerta por unos minutos antes de lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás.

_Oh, mierda. –_Susurró Evan, llevándose las manos a la cara. - _¿Cómo le rompes el corazón a una niña de 13 años?_

Mientras, en un pasillo del hospital, Jamie caminaba a paso lento, hasta que al doblar en una esquina, alguien sujeto su brazo.

_Tu eres Jamie, ¿cierto?- _Le preguntó Orton, ella lo miro por unos segundos y entrecerró los ojos.

_¿Quién quiere saber? –_Preguntó la joven, Randy bufó molesto.

_Necesito que me des tu dirección; debo encontrar a tu hermana. –_Explicó Randy, ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte de la menor de las James.

_¿Para qué la necesitas? –_Preguntó Jamie, probando la paciencia de Orton.

"_¡Deshazte de ella!" –_Gritó una voz en la cabeza de Orton, forzándolo a llevarse las manos a los oídos.

_Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto. –_Dijo Randy, con una seriedad espeluznante. Jamie lo miró un rato, sacó de su bolso lápiz y papel, y después de anotar algo en él, se lo entregó.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Deberías haberte abrigado bien. –_Dijo Phil, mientras caminaba abrazado a María. –_ Para ser alguien que ha vivido aquí toda su vida no conoces muy bien el clima de la ciudad._

_Cuando salí no helaba tanto. –_Dijo María, tiritando de frío y aferrándose más a su acompañante.

Mientras la pelirroja y su acompañante caminaban a casa de ella, María no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por haberse apartado del canadiense cuando mas la necesitaba, sin embargo…

_Llegamos. –_Dijo Phil, señalando la puerta principal de la casa de la joven. Ella caminó hasta sujetar la perilla de la puerta y después se giró.

_¿Quieres pasar? –_Preguntó ella, Phil alzó las cejas sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza, antes de que ambos entraran.

… Sin embargo, 5 años eran demasiado.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Randy había llegado a casa de Mickie, y ahora dudaba entre llamar a la puerta o salir de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión…

_¿Buscas a alguien? –_Se escuchó decir a un hombre, Randy se giró y quedó de frente con Matt.

_Estoy buscando a Mickie James… -_Susurró Randy, algo apenado. Matt se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, y segundos después, Mickie abrió la puerta.

Al verlos a ambos, la quijada de Mickie casi tocaba el suelo, pero se espabiló y reaccionó.

_¿Qué demonios hacen ambos aquí? –_Preguntó ella, extrañada. Matt arqueó una ceja y miró a Randy.

_Yo solo vengo por algo de pasta. –_Se excusó Hardy, y después todas las miradas cayeron sobre Orton.

_Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. –_Dijo Randy, cortante para variar, ella dudó un poco pero cambió de parecer al recibir un pequeño empujón por parte de Matt.

_Se donde está la alacena… -_Dijo Matt antes de entrar a la casa.

Randy y Mickie se quedaron afuera, mientras él trataba de articular sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? –_Preguntó Mickie, claramente molesta. Orton soltó un suspiro.

_Necesito que llames a tu hermano, el abogado. –_Dijo él, provocando que ella arqueara una ceja.

_¿Qué quieres tú con Trevor? –_Preguntó una vez más la mayor de las James.

_Estuve investigando y se que estudia en la Universidad de Greenport. –_Comenzó el joven. –_Estoy preparando una apelación al juez para liberar a Blaze, pero necesito un abogado y no cuento con mucho presupuesto, entonces…_

_¿Quieres que Trevor te ayude como un favor? –_Preguntó Mickie, estaba de más decir que no creía una palabra. -_ ¿Por qué te importa Blaze ahora?_

_Tengo mis razones. –_Dijo Randy, finalizando con el tema. -_ ¿Me ayudarás o no?_

… _-_Mickie lo pensó un momento, antes de entrar a su casa y cerrarle la puerta a Randy en la cara. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Mickie salió con las llaves de un auto en la mano y una chaqueta en la otra. –_ Serán unas largas 3 horas._

_Si le pisas serán 2:30 –_Bromeó Orton, mientras Mickie le indicaba que subiera al auto.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

…_Entonces Stacy tomó un palo de golf y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que cayó al suelo. –_Relató Trish, mientras Jeff escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa plegando sus labios. –_ Y cuando acababa de montársele encima grité: "¡Por dios, Stacy, no es un ladrón, es el Cali!_

_Ja ja ja. –_Rió Jeff, seguido por la rubia. –_ Ahora escucha esto, cuando tenía 6 años, mi amigo Evan y yo estábamos en la calle. ¿Bien? Y entonces vi 3 autos estacionados juntos y le dije: "Te apuesto 5 billetes a que puedo saltar esos autos", él aceptó y yo me monté en el triciclo._

_¿Triciclo? –_Preguntó Trish, dejando salir una pequeña carcajada.

_Tenía 6 años. –_Le recordó Jeff, sonriendo. –_ Aceleré a toda velocidad hacia la rampa que había construido, y al dar el salto, la rueda delantera golpeó el primer auto y yo salí volando hacia el frente._

_¿Algo así como lo que te pasó hoy? –_Preguntó Trish.

_Si, excepto que hoy no me fracturé la nariz ni necesite un injerto de piel. –_Bromeó Jeff, sin embargo la sonrisa de Trish desapareció.

_¿Y qué pasó después? –_Preguntó la rubia, adentrandose al relato.

_Evan y Mickie se acercaron y me llevaron a casa, después mi padre me llevó al hospital. –_Terminó Jeff, Trish arqueó una ceja y lo miró interesada.

_¿Mickie? –_Preguntó ella, e inmediatamente dejó salir una corta carcajada. -_ ¿Cómo en Mickie Mouse?_

_Olvídalo, hice esa broma hace 12 años. –_Dijo Jeff, sonriendo. No se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien desde…

_Je je, Mickie Mouse. –_Susurró Trish.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eran las 10 de la noche, sin embargo aquí estaba, sentado en el suelo de su celda, ya que su "salvador" y Mickie le habían llamado, diciéndole que no durmiera; ¡Ni siquiera sabía que demonios hacían esos dos juntos!

_¿Sigues despierto? –_Se escuchó decir a alguien en la celda contigua.

_Si, ¿qué sucede? –_Preguntó el canadiense. Una mano salió de entre los barrotes de la celda de al lado y se asomaba frente a la de Blaze.

_¿Podrías prestarme tu yoyo? Necesito ganar sueño. –_Pidió el sujeto, realmente Blaze no podía hacerse una imagen mental de él, ya que nunca lo había visto frente a frente.

_Lo siento, mi última visita lo arrojó contra la pared y lo rompió. –_Explicó Blaze, inmediatamente la mano regresó a su celda.

_Owww, ¿Y qué se supone que harás durante 5 años? –_Preguntó el reo, arrancándole una sonrisa al canadiense.

_Dímelo tú que llevas aquí 7 años. –_Dijo Blaze, riendo levemente, para después soltar un suspiro. –_ Hay alguien que quiere sacarme._

_¿Amigo tuyo? –_Preguntó el vecino del ojiazul, realmente no sabía contestar a eso. Randy Orton era ex miembro de Evolution, fue uno de los responsables de que Evan estuviera internado, en parte estaba en prisión gracias a él, y aún así, trataba de liberarlo.

_No lo creo. –_Contestó el ojiazul. Unos minutos mas tarde, se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, y segundos después, Randy, Mickie y Trevor llegaron a la celda de Blaze.

_Blaze, él es Trevor, será tu abogado. –_Explicó Mickie, provocando que el reo arqueara una ceja. –_Es mi hermano mayor._

_Trevor James, Mickie James, Jamie James, ¿Hay algún otro James que deba conocer? –_Preguntó Blaze, antes de que llegara un guardia de seguridad para abrir la puerta del canadiense. Al salir, inmediatamente Blaze se asomó a la celda de al lado. –_ Wow, no se por qué, pero siempre me imaginé que eras hindú, Porter._

_Y yo siempre supe que eras un blanquito afeminado. –_Bromeó el reo, antes de estrechar la mano del joven, despidiéndose. –_Te veré cuando salga-_

_Cuenta con ello.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Si mal no lo recuerdo, tú fuiste quien llamó a Sable así. –_Dijo Phil, inmediatamente, María aguantó el aliento y lo miró sorprendida.

_¡Claro que no! –_Gritó ella, golpeándolo con una almohada.

_Claro que si, lo sé porque yo nunca llamaría a alguien "Pechos de Vaca" –_Dijo Phil, arrancándole una risa a la pelirroja. Ambos se mantuvieron callados después de eso. –_ Me alegra mucho estar aquí de nuevo._

_A mi también me alegra que regresaras. –_Dijo ella, regalándole un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, Phil sujeto firmemente su rostro, y lentamente buscó sus labios.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que algún día miraría a Blaze a los ojos y no tendría el valor de confesarle esto, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo actuaba por si solo, y comenzaba a disfrutar del pequeño acontecimiento. Serían 5 años muy largos para María, sin embargo…

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose sacó a ambos de su pequeño momento de intimidad, y al otro lado de la ventana, un sorprendido Blaze clavaba su mirada a la igualmente sorprendida pareja.

… a veces el tiempo vuela.

**N/A: Y así termina este capitulo de Everbleu, gracias a Igniz Solae, Kairi Minamoto y Ainet por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Si lo notan, este capitulo lo terminé ligeramente más rápido, y es porque no debo ir a la escuela por eso de la Influenza Porcina; La mala noticia: cientos de personas han muerto. La buena noticia: puede que tenga un capitulo nuevo para el fin de semana ya que me siento sumamente inspirado (Ya tengo jaina!!). Dejen reviews y sintonicen el siguiente capitulo de este Fanfic Wannabe.**


	12. Relatos

**Capitulo 12**

**Relatos**

Todos estaban reunidos en casa de Mickie. Debido a que no podrían pasar las fiestas juntos, habían decidido reunirse para celebrar la primer noche del Receso de Invierno. Los estudiantes y Matt llevaban toda la noche con la música a todo volumen y con cientos de botellas vacías sobre la mesa.

_Repíteme por qué demonios lo trajiste. –_Le susurró Jeff a Blaze, mirando a Randy subir las escaleras hacía el baño antes de tomar un trago de cerveza.

_Se lo debo, el y yo tenemos un trato. –_Explicó el canadiense. Jeff arqueó una ceja y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Evan lo interrumpió.

_Chicos, tengo un problema. –_Dijo Bourne, sentándose junto a ellos.

_Espera un segundo. –_Le dijo Hardy a Evan, volviéndose al canadiense. -_ ¿Qué clase de trato?_

_Es una larga historia. –_Dijo Blaze, antes de tomar un trago. Pero recibió las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos. –_Todo comenzó…  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y ahí estaban, Randy y Blaze acababan de bajar del auto de Mickie, ya que ella tenía que llevar a su hermano de nuevo a la universidad.

_Muy bien, ¿qué esperas de mí? –_Preguntó Blaze, pero Randy lo ignoró. –_Vamos, no me creo eso de que te sintieras culpable._

_Necesito tu ayuda. –_Susurró Orton, sin embargo el canadiense lo escuchó.

_¿Mi ayuda? –_Preguntó sorprendido el ojiazul. -_¿Para qué? _

_Es una larga historia. –_Se excusó Randy, tratando de evitar el tema.

_Bueno, son 2 kilómetros de aquí a tu barrio; tenemos tiempo. –_Dijo Blaze, haciendo que Randy se resignara.

…_Desde pequeño… he tenido un problema psicológico. –_Comenzó Randall. –_Escucho voces en mi cabeza… ellas me hablan._

_¿Qué tipo de voces? –_Preguntó el canadiense.

_Como si fueran gente real… pero son cientos, es como tener a toda una ciudad susurrando en mi oído. –_Explicó Orton. –_ Me ordenan hacer cosas… que la mayoría del tiempo no quiero hacer._

_¿Como emboscar a tres inocentes? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, restregando sarcasmo en el rostro de Randy.

… _Como matar gente, lastimar personas… robar cosas… -_Dijo Orton. –_Las seguí escuchando hasta hace unos días. Cuando estábamos en el tribunal esperando al jurado, yo estaba en el suelo…_

_Si lo recuerdo, estabas sujetando tu… oh. –_De pronto todo tenía sentido; esas extrañas muecas de dolor, el constante agarre en su cabeza.

_Ellas se callaron. –_Dijo Orton, recibiendo una mirada interesada de Blaze. –_Cuando me hablaste, ellas se callaron._

…_¿Enserio, yo las callé? –_Preguntó sorprendido Blaze.

_La razón por la que te saqué de prisión es porque quiero que me hables constantemente. –_Explicó el ex vándalo. –_Quiero que desaparezcas a los bastardos para siempre._

"_El… ¿me esta pidiendo que sea su amigo?" –_Pensó el canadiense por unos segundos, hasta que la idea entró en su mente. –_De acuerdo, lo haré, pero debes prometer no atacar a mis amigos._

_De acuerdo… -_Bufó Orton, antes de mantenerse callado por el resto del camino.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Entonces Orton de verdad… -_Comenzó Evan, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

…_Está loco. –_Finalizó Jeff, Blaze asintió levemente.

_Algo así. –_Confirmó el chico antes de beber una vez más. –_ Ahora cuéntame de la enfermera._

_¿Qué quieres saber? –_Preguntó Jeff, Blaze lo pensó por unos segundos.

_¿Está buena? –_Preguntó el chico sonriendo, sacándole una risa a Evan. Jeff lo miró furioso y después…

_Si, bastante. –_Respondió Jeff, reemplazando su gesto anterior con una sonrisa. –_ Se llama Trish Stratus._

_Te apuesto 20 verdes a que es griega. –_Dijo Evan, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de sus dos amigos. –_ Si su apellido suena a hongo, es griega._

_Si, bueno… -_Divagó Jeff unos segundos. –_Ella me agrada._

_¿Hablas de agradar… -_Preguntó Blaze, haciendo temblar su mano. - _… O agradar? –_Preguntó rodando los ojos hacia arriba.

_No se que significa eso, pero me agrada y punto. –_Dijo Jeff, tomando un trago.

_Espero que yo no te agrade mucho. –_Dijo Evan, recibiendo de nuevo las miradas confundidas de sus amigos. -_ Se lo que hacías con tu "amiga" el martes pasado en tu alcoba…  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evan llevaba tocando a la puerta más de 20 minutos, acababa de salir del hospital y tenía algo urgente que hablar con Jeff. Nadie abría la puerta pero Bourne juraría que escuchaba sonidos; giró la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió, silenciosamente se abrió paso a la habitación de Jeff, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó la voz de una mujer.

_Espera… auch. –_Se quejó alguien, segundos antes de que se escucharan los resortes de la cama.

_Lo siento, dame tres… ow. –_Se escuchó la voz de Jeff, segundos antes de que fuese reemplazada por un gemido. –_ No es justo, no me dejas hacer nada._

_Muchas personas apreciarían eso. –_Se escuchó de nuevo esa voz, una parte eran palabras y la otra eran gemidos. Evan pensó que lo mejor sería dejar su problema para otra ocasión.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y ahora en el presente, después del relato de Evan, Jeff ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

_Wow… Jeff, no creí que fueras capaz. –_Balbuceó Blaze, Jeff estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero la presencia de Orton lo silenció.

_Jameson me esta volviendo loco. –_ Dijo Randy, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

_No eres el único. –_Susurró Evan, haciendo lo mismo que Orton. Jeff se matuvo clavando una mirada rencorosa al invitado de Blaze como por 30 segundos hasta que él lo detectó.

_¿Qué? –_Preguntó Orton, Jeff se mantuvo igual, hasta que le dio un trago a su bebida y desvió la mirada.

_Evan, nos habías dicho que tenías un problema… -_Comenzó Blaze, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio. Los ojos de Evan se abrieron de par en par, volteó a todos lados como buscando a alguien y se inclinó al frente.

_Jamie esta enamorada de mí. –_ Susurró Evan, provocando que Jeff y Blaze escupieran el trago de cerveza en sus bocas.

_¿Jamie? –_Preguntó Jeff, y sorprendido era decirlo amablemente. -_ ¿Jamie James?_

_Jamie James. –_Respondió Evan, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_¿Cómo lo sabes? –_Preguntó Blaze, aún con la mandíbula tocando el suelo.

_Cuando me estaba cuidando en el hospital, creyó que estaba dormido y me besó en los labios. –_Explicó Bourne. -_¿Qué demonios debo hacer?_

_Yo tengo una idea. –_Dijo Jeff, rápidamente ganando la atención de Bourne. -_… Te montas en un burro y huyes a México._

…_Gracias por nada, ¿alguna idea real? –_Preguntó Evan, molesto.

_Habla con ella. –_Dijo Orton, recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de todos. –_Dile que no sientes lo mismo lo mas suavemente posible._

_Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado. –_Dijo Evan. – _Voy a hacerlo, gracias. –_Y dicho esto, se marchó.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras en la cocina, Mickie esperaba frente al reloj la llegada de su…

_Hey. –_Saludó Chris, Mickie se giró y lo abrazó, antes de comenzar a besarlo. Sin embargo, el puso algo de resistencia. –_Tengo que hablar contigo._

_Ahora no. –_Le respondió ella entre besos, pero el la tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco.

_Escucha, yo… _

_Podemos hablar luego, compláceme por una vez en tu vida. –_Dijo ella, antes de reasumir su tarea.

_No, es importante. –_Logró decir Jericho, separándose de nuevo, sin embargo ella lo atrapó de nuevo. Por última vez, Jericho la separó de si y la sujetó firmemente. -_ ¡Me voy de Everbleu!_

…_¿Qué? –_Preguntó Mickie, analizando las palabras de Chris una y otra vez.

_Me… me voy de Everbleu. –_Repitió el rubio de nuevo. –_El representante de la banda nos consiguió un lugar en la gira de Nickelback, y tendré que irme por todo un año._

_Pero… ¿Y tus estudios? –_Preguntó ella, realmente no le interesaba, solo quería una excusa para hacerlo quedarse.

_Me tomare el año libre, de ese modo podemos empezar el próximo año juntos. _– Explicó Chris, segundos antes de que la mirada de Mickie se clavara en el suelo. –_Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí mientras no estoy… -_Comenzó él, ganando la mirada de ella. -_… quiero que encuentres a alguien más._

_A… ¿A qué te refieres? –_Ella sabía a que se refería pero debía escucharlo de su boca. –

_No quiero que pases todo este tiempo preocupándote por mí, así que… -_Susurró Chris, tomando sus manos. –_ quiero que te olvides de mí, por lo menos hasta que vuelva. Quiero que seas feliz… no importa si es con alguien mas._

_¡¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?! –_Gritó Mickie, tratando de contener las lágrimas. –_ ¡No me importa si tardas una eternidad para volver! Yo no necesito a nadie más para ser feliz, solo a ti. Y yo…_

Era cierto… si no podía dejarlo a ir en este instante, ¿Cómo podría pasar todo un año preocupándose por él? En el fondo sabía que la idea de Chris no era tan descabellada, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

_Me marcharé hoy en la madrugada… perdóname. –_Susurró el rubio, antes de besarla una última vez y marcharse, dejando a Mickie sola en la cocina.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie estaba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama leyendo una revista.

_¿Jamie?-_Se escuchó la voz de Evan del otro lado de la puerta. – ¿_Puedo pasar?_

_Seguro. –_Dijo ella, guardando la revista y sentándose sobre la cama. Evan entró frotando sus manos en sus pantalones; por alguna razón estaba tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos. - _¿Qué sucede?_

_Veras yo… -_Comenzó Evan, de pronto se le había olvidado todo lo que iba a decir, así que improvisó. –_ Se lo que hiciste en el hospital._

_De… ¿de que hablas?- _Preguntó ella, escondiendo su rostro para que Evan no notara el tono rojizo que habían tomado sus mejillas.

_De… de cuando creías que dormía y tú… -_Balbuceaba Bourne, no tenía idea si sería igual de vergonzoso para ella que para él, pero no era por eso que estaba aquí. –_ Tú me besaste._

_Oh, eso… -_Susurró Jamie, bajando avergonzada la mirada. –_ Yo… lo siento._

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? –_Preguntó Evan, pensando: - _"Dime que tenías curiosidad, dime que tenías curiosidad"_

_La verdad… es que me gustas. –_ Susurró ella.

"_¡Mierda!" –_Pensó él. No podía negar que ella era hermosa, pero tenía 13 años y era la hermana menor de su mejor amiga… y aparte no sentía nada por ella. –_ Escucha…_

_No, yo lo sé. –_Dijo ella, cortando a Evan. –_ Se que tu nunca sentirías lo mismo hacia mí; es por mi edad, por que soy la hermanita de Mickie… Pero no puedo evitarlo, de verdad me gustas._

_Jamie… lo siento, pero no puedo decir que siento lo mismo. –_Le susurró Evan, mientras ella seguía clavando la mirada en el suelo. –_ Tengo 16 y tu 13…_

_Cumpliré 14 la próxima semana. –_Interrumpió ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos. –_ Pero lo entiendo._

_De verdad lo siento, si yo… -_Comenzó Evan.

_No, yo lo entiendo. –_Susurró ella, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido entre ellas. –_ Por favor, necesito dormir…_

Dicho esto, Evan se levanto y lentamente salió de la habitación.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No resultó como esperaba. –_Dijo Chris, mientras él y Matt salían de la casa.

_Si le importas tanto como crees, lo entenderá tarde o temprano. –_Dijo el mayor de los Hardys. –_ No te preocupes por ella, me aseguraré de vigilarla._

_Gracias. –_Respondió el rubio, subiendo a su auto y arrancando, dispuesto a marcharse de Everbleu.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No resultó como yo esperaba. –_Dijo Evan, dejándose caer en el sofá, junto a Jeff. –_ No hay una manera fácil de romperle las esperanzas a una chica._

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil. –_Dijo Randy antes de tomar un trago de cerveza.

_¿Alguien ha visto a Mickie? –_Preguntó Jeff, buscando con la mirada a la susodicha por toda la sala. Pronto se le unieron los demás.

_Me parece que subió a su habitación. –_Dijo Evan, y rápidamente Jeff subió las escaleras en busca de la chica.

_Voy por otra cerveza. –_Anunció Orton, poniéndose de pie.

_Tráeme una, por favor. –_Dijo el canadiense, antes de que Randy entrara a la cocina.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio Orton fue a Mickie, aferrando sus manos al fregadero. Randy trató de ignorarla, pero un sollozo involuntario de ella llamó su atención.

_¿Sucede algo? –_Preguntó Randy, acercándose lentamente a ella.

_No, no pasa nada. –_Respondió Mickie, limpiando algunas lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano. -_ ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

_Estas llorando… -_Susurró Orton. ¿Era una pregunta o una afirmación? ¡Por supuesto que estaba llorando!

_No, me pareció divertido frotarme los ojos con cebolla. –_Gruñó sarcásticamente. Randy se acercó un poco más y trató de colocar su mano delicadamente en el hombro de ella, pero Mickie se giró bruscamente y quedó de frente con él. -_ ¿Qué diablos quieres?_

…_¿Por qué estas llorando? –_Preguntó Randy. Por 5 segundos, Mickie creyó que realmente le interesaba.

_No te importa. –_Dijo ella, huyendo por su lado, pero Orton la sujetó del brazo, tiró de él y la pegó contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella lloraba sus penas en su pecho…  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff regresaba al sofá tras no haber encontrado a Mickie, y con cerveza en mano se dirigió a Blaze.

_¿Qué ocurrió con María? –_Preguntó el menor de los Hardy, sacándole un suspiro involuntario a Blaze.

_La sorprendí besándose con un tipo. –_Explicó el ojiazul, ganando las miradas sorprendidas de Evan y Jeff.

_Viejo… de verdad lo siento. –_Dijo Evan, dándole una palmada en el brazo. -_¿Sabes quien era?_

_Ni idea. –_Respondió Blaze. –_Pero estaba más perforado que un queso suizo._

_Seguramente era Punk. –_Dijo Jeff, dándole un trago a su bebida. –_ Phil Brooks, le apodaban CM Punk. Vivía en Everbleu hace unos años, pero se mudó a Greenport, el tenía este loco modo de vivir…_

_Era Straight Edge. –_Explicó Evan, al ver que Jeff no terminaría la frase. – _En pocas palabras es vegetariano, no se droga, y no va a fiestas._

_Es algo raro… -_Dijo Jeff, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Blaze. –_ Por la parte de no ir a fiestas._

_Él y María deben tener suficiente historia como para arrebatármela. –_Dijo Blaze, tomando un trago de cerveza antes de iniciar su relato.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El tiempo se había congelado, porque parecía que nadie se movía, solo se intercambiaban miradas sorprendidas. Finalmente alguien rompió el silencio.

_Sabes, si hubiera visto esto en 5 años no me hubiera sorprendido tanto. –_Dijo Blaze, caminando lentamente a la ventana. –_ Pero solo pasaron dos días._

… _Lo siento. –_Susurró María; palabras hipócritas, sin embargo, ya que aún no se separaba de Phil.

_Yo no. –_Dijo Phil, sin despegar su mirada de la de Blaze y sus brazos de María.

_Afortunadamente no me importa lo que tú pienses. –_Espetó Blaze, devolviéndole la mirada. Estaba a 3 segundos de saltar por la ventana y molerlo a golpes, pero una voz detrás de su cabeza le gritaba que lo último que necesitaba era una demanda por agresión. –_ Creo que queda de más decir que esta ventana estará cerrada de ahora en adelante. Feliz adulterio. –_Y con eso, Blaze cerró de golpe la ventana de su habitación.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿No lo golpeaste? –_Preguntó Jeff, a lo que el canadiense negó con la cabeza. -_ ¿Tú, el súper vengativo Charlie M. Blaze?_

_¿Qué significa la M? –_Preguntó Evan.

_Me alegra decirte que nunca lo sabrás. –_Dijo el ojiazul, antes de soltar un suspiro. –_Saben, me voy a casa antes de comenzar a vomitar._

_Ah no, estamos demasiado bebidos como para que alguno de nosotros conduzca. –_Explicó Jeff. –_Todos nos quedaremos en mi casa._

_¿Y qué hay de Orton? –_Preguntó Blaze. Rápidamente todos buscaron a Randy con la mirada, pero no lo encontraron. -_ ¡Randy!_

_Supongo que ya se fue. –_Sugirió Evan, y sin más, los tres salieron de la casa y cruzaron la calle hacia la morada de los Hardy.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Algo le decía a Randy que no era bueno consolando a las personas, y no era una voz. Su cabeza bebida y mareada trataba de organizar algunos pensamientos coherentes para deducir cómo rayos término acostándose con Mickie James.

Si bien tenía el presentimiento de que ella ya no sufría tanto esa no era una manera – cómo decirlo- humana de levantar los ánimos de alguien. Pero bueno, no había nada de humano en lo que acababan de hacer; no sabía que alguien se podía estirar tanto. Pero bueno, si esto era lo que tomaba para reparar un corazón roto…

No tendría problemas para hacerlo de nuevo…

**N/A: Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia. Si, se que mas torcida no podría quedar pero me gusta como esta quedando la trama. Gracias a Kairi Minamoto, Igniz Solae (Escribo así porque yo he tenido una vida muy dramática) y Ainat (What language do the people in your country speak?) por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	13. El Mejor Regalo

**Capitulo 13**

**El Mejor Regalo  
**

Ahora aquí estaba, tendido en cama de ella por tercera vez esta semana, con un cuerpo inconsciente pero satisfecho (mas le valía, él no creía soportar otra ronda como esa) que yacía a su lado. Ya eran varias noches en las que ella lo llamaría para iniciar una corta charla que terminaría con él haciendo un pequeño y desapercibido viaje a su casa, que terminaría con él y ella haciéndolo como animales por horas.

Randy trataba de que eso no lo molestara, pero no podía evitar pensar en que Mickie "podría" estar usándolo para descargar sus frustraciones y penas con sexo… si a lo que hacían se le podía dar nombre, entonces era sexo. De cualquier forma parecía ser una situación de "Todos ganamos": Randy tenía sexo sin preocupaciones y Mickie ya no sentía tanta tristeza.

Pero que va, después de todo eso Orton tampoco sentía mucho que digamos. Normalmente, ella se revolvería un poco en la cama, lo miraría, y le preguntaría si se queda o se va. Él no lo pensaría mucho y se marcharía; siempre penso que lo mejor era hacerle entender a Mickie que esto no era bueno, pero…

_¿Te quedas o te vas? –_Susurró Mickie, entre la oscuridad de la habitación y los sonidos nocturnos.

…_Me quedo. –_Respondió Orton, tratando de mirarla a los ojos. Ella solo se giro y le dio la espalda para comenzar a dormir.

Ok, no había mucha diferencia esta vez.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unas horas después, en la cafetería, Evan, Jeff y Blaze se habían reunido a charlar.

_Entonces, ¿Irán al cumpleaños de Jamie? –_Preguntó Jeff, recibiendo una mirada matadora de Evan. –_ Ok, nueva pregunta gracias al señor susceptible. ¿Cómo van las cosas con María? –_Esta vez quien lo fulmino con la mirada fue Blaze. –_De acuerdo, como se nota que no han anotado en un buen rato._

_¿Tienes que presumir eso cada vez que puedes? –_Preguntó el canadiense, Jeff lo pensó un poco y después abrió la boca para responder: -_Olvidalo._

_¿Y cómo está la chica griega? –_Preguntó Evan, no es que realmente le importara, solo quería cambiar de tema.

_Viejo, ella es asombrosa. Es inteligente, es divertida y es tan hermosa… -_Comenzó a divagar Hardy, antes de perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

_Debe ser buena en la cama para que alardees de ella todo el tiempo. –_Gruño Blaze, ganando un golpe en el brazo por parte de Jeff. Justo en ese momento llegó Orton. -_¿Qué demonios te pasó? –_Preguntó aterrado

_¿De qué hablas? – _Dijo Orton, antes de que Blaze examinara su rostro con las manos.

_Viejo, pareciera que no has dormido en días…-_Dijo Blaze, sin soltar su rostro.

_Y te ves un poco deshidratado. –_Agregó Jeff, observándolo de reojo. -_ ¿Qué haz estado haciendo por las noches?_

_No es asunto suyo. –_Dijo Randy, quitándose de encima a Blaze.

_Si no fuera imposible juraría que alguien te ha estado succionando la vida. –_Dijo Evan, igual que Blaze, con una mirada aterrada.

"_Si solo supieran…" –_Pensó Orton, dibujando una débil sonrisa.

_En fin. Cambiando de tema… -_Comenzó Blaze. -_ ¿Alguien ha visto a Mickie este ultimo par de días?_

_Ha estado algo distante desde que Jericho se fue. –_Dijo Jeff, serio para variar. Randy no pudo hacer más que clavar su mirada en la mesa. –_Tendrá que animarse en la fiesta de Jamie._

_No me hables de esa niña. –_Bufó Evan, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. –_ Cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo su mirada de desilusión cuando hablé con ella._

_Ya no es una niña… -_Susurró Jeff, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Evan lo miró con rabia, cosa que Hardy ignoró magistralmente.

_Jeff tiene razón. –_Esta vez la mirada fue a parar justo a Blaze. –_Vamos Evan, 2 años no es una gran diferencia._

_2 años y medio… -_Susurró Bourne, ganando que sus dos amigos le clavaran una mirada que decía a gritos "…dime que no es enserio".

_Creo que lo que te afecta es el hecho de que sea la hermana menor de Mickie. –_Dijo Randy, ganando las miradas sorprendidas de todos. –_ Conoces a James de toda la vida y temes que involucrarte con su hermana menor perjudique eso._

…_Saben, Orton escupe palabras sabias de vez en cuando. –_Dijo Blaze, sin importarle que el mencionado lo escuchara.

_Escuchen, aún tomando en cuenta todo eso, no me siento atraído hacia ella. –_Dijo Evan, pero por alguna razón ninguno de los presentes lo creyó. -_ ¿Por qué las miradas escépticas?_

_Lo dices como si trataras de convencerte más a ti que a nosotros. –_Dijo Jeff, sonriendo de forma burlona.

_Haz lo que quieras, Evan. –_Dijo Blaze poniéndose de pie. –_ Pero al menos dile a Jamie la verdadera razón.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orton y Blaze entraron a la habitación de este ultimo. Inmediatamente, Randy se dejo caer en el suelo.

_Está bien, dime que pasa contigo. –_Dijo Blaze, entregándole un vaso con agua.

_¿A qué te refieres? –_Preguntó Orton, aparentando no saber a lo que se refería.

_Vamos, Randy; luces como si no hubieras dormido en días, siempre estas cansado, según Jeff estas deshidratado, y la mayoría de tiempo hueles a una mezcla extraña de… -_Blaze se quedó pensando un momento pero no supo como terminar la frase.

… _Perfume de mujer, sudor y menta. –_Concluyo Randy, ganando una mirada sorprendida por parte del canadiense. –_Tarde 3 días en descubrir que era ese olor._

_Entonces te das cuenta. –_Reafirmo el ojiazul, a lo que Randy asintió con la cabeza. -_¿Qué haz estado haciendo?_

… _Mickie y yo hemos estado teniendo sexo los últimos días. –_Dejó salir Randy rápidamente, mientras que Blaze se quedó congelado.

_¿Tú y Mickie James…? –_Preguntó Blaze, a lo que él respondió asintiendo levemente. -_ … Entiendo lo de el perfume y el sudor, ¿Pero de donde viene la menta?_

_Le gusta experimentar. –_Susurró Randy con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

_Pero por el estado en el que estás tendrían que estarlo… "haciendo" –_Dijo Blaze, haciendo comillas con los dedos. -_… por lo menos toda la noche._

_Ella… tiene un "liviano" insaciable. –_Susurró Orton, provocando que Blaze arqueara una ceja.

…_Creo que quieres decir "libido" –_Corrigió el canadiense.

_Lo siento, mi mente no funciona bien.- _Se excusó Orton, antes de recostarse completamente en el suelo. –_Necesito dormir por lo menos 6 horas…_

_Duerme en mi cama, no hay problema. De cualquier forma tengo que limpiar la casa. Solo procura… -_Dijo Blaze, sin embargo Randy se había quedado dormido en el suelo. -_ … O duerme en la alfombra, como tú quieras._

El canadiense estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, pero un sonido en la ventana lo detuvo. La ventana estaba cerrada, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de quién estaba del otro lado, así que lo ignoró y salió de ahí.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Y supongo que debería desteñirme el cabello. –_Dijo Jeff, arrancándole una risa a la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

_No es necesario, hazlo solo si tu quieres. –_Dijo Trish entre risas. –_ Mis padres te van a adorar tal como eres._

_Claro… no estoy muy seguro. –_Reclamó Hardy. –_Nunca le agrado a los padres, supongo que es por culpa de Matt._

_¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? –_Preguntó la rubia.

_Siempre soy el chico vandálico porque me comparan con él, que es mas tranquilo. –_Explicó Jeff.

_Jeff, cariño, te diré algo importante, así que escucha atentamente: -_Comenzó Trish. Jeff guardó silencio y espero. –_ No eres exactamente una blanca paloma._

_Lo se, pero es mas fácil achacárselo a Matt. –_Dijo Jeff, soltando una pequeña carcajada. –_Estaré ahí a las 8.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Supongo que una tarjeta sería lo mejor" –_Pensó Evan, dando vueltas en su habitación. –_ "Claro, ¿Y qué voy a escribir? "Lamento haberte roto el corazón, y también te deseo un feliz cumpleaños", no lo creo"_

Caminó un poco más y estuvo revolviendo cosas en varios estantes. Hasta que encontró una pequeña caja.

"_Podría hacerle un collar" –_Pensó, revolviendo el contenido de la caja. –_ "Y cada vez que lo use, pensará en mi y en como le di una patética excusa para librarme de ella"_

Finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama y hundió su rostro en una almohada. Se mantuvo pensando en el asunto por varias horas, hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de varias horas, Blaze entró de nuevo a su habitación y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Randy aún no despertaba.

"… _No puedo llegar a imaginarme que es lo que le hace Mickie" –_Pensó el canadiense, sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando escuchó de nuevo un sonido detrás de la ventana. No quería abrir, pero el sonido despertaría a Randy, así que…

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? –_Preguntó a secas el ojiazul, después de abrir la puerta y fulminar con la mirada a la pelirroja.

_Debemos hablar. –_Dijo ella, Blaze rió de manera cruda y sonrió de forma cínica.

_Creo que todo está bastante claro. –_Comenzó el canadiense. –_ Te besaste con otro sujeto, yo los atrapé, te deseé feliz adulterio y te dije que esta ventana estaría cerrada de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué fue lo que no te quedó claro?_

_No te pido que vuelvas conmigo. –_Aclaró ella. –_Solo te pido que me perdones, y que seas mi amigo._

_Escucha… -_Bufó él, frotando el tabique de su nariz. – _No puedo. Lo siento pero no puedo. Después de eso me di cuenta de lo poco que significo para ti, y no me interesa ser amigo de una persona que siente tan poco respeto hacia mí._

_¡Blaze, te amo! –_Gritó ella, provocando que él bajara la mirada. –_ Pero también…_

_No digas esas palabras, por favor. –_Susurró él, sin levantar su rostro ni mirarla a los ojos. –_No entiendes el significado de esas palabras y por lo que veo no lo harás en un buen rato._

…_También amé a Phil y no creo que alguna vez deje de hacerlo. –_Se excusó ella, sin embargo a Blaze no le bastó.

_Mira, francamente no me interesa. Puedes decir amar a alguien pero se necesita de un corazón para hacerlo. –_Explicó él. –_ Cuando me fijé en ti, lo tenías todo, todo lo que siempre busque en una mujer… pero estaba tan encantado que no me di cuenta que te faltaba lo que todas las demás tienen: un corazón._

… _-_La pelirroja no tenía nada mas que decir, y el ojiazul tampoco.

_Sigue tu camino con quien te quiera. –_Susurró el canadiense, sujetando la ventana con su mano. –_ Trataré de hacer lo mismo. –_ Y con eso, él cerró la ventana.

Pasaron varios minutos y el canadiense seguía frente a la ventana, con la frente pegada en el cristal.

_¿Cuándo despertaste? –_Preguntó Blaze sin despegar su rostro de la ventana

_Alcancé a escuchar el "Te amo". –_Respondió Randy, en la misma posición, desde el suelo. Lentamente se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. –_Parece que tienes experiencia con estas cosas._

_Si bueno, he tenido una vida digamos un poco… dramática. –_Dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa. –_ Pero los problemas siempre terminan resolviéndose._

_¿Como este? –_Preguntó Orton, a lo que el canadiense respondió con un prolongado silencio. –_ Me parece que hiciste lo correcto…_

_Si… -_Susurró él. –_ A mi también…  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_En un salón de clases, un chico trataba de despertar a otro._

_Evan… Evan, vamos viejo. – Susurraba un niño, moviendo el cuerpo inerte de su amigo._

_¿Qué? –Bufó el chico de cabello negro._

_Debemos ir al patio, Mickie nos necesita. – Dijo el chico, rápidamente Evan se levantó del pupitre y ambos salieron corriendo._

_En el patio, había una multitud reunida alrededor de tres personas. _

_Vamos preciosa, sabes que te mueres por hacerlo. – Dijo un chico, de aspecto y tono de voz arrogante, mientras el otro chico se acercaba a la niña._

_Podrás alardear que tu primer beso fue con Cody Rhodes. –Dijo el de cabellera morena._

_Preferiría que mi primer beso fuera con el conejillo de indias de la clase. –Dijo la pequeña niña._

_Se acabó, sujétala Ted. – Dijo Cody, pero inmediatamente Ted lo miró molesto._

_¡No, tú sujétala! –Respondió su amigo, y mientras ambos discutían, la niña trataba de escapar. - ¿A dónde crees que vas, nenita? – Dijo Ted, sujetándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia si._

_Rápidamente, Cody se acercó y sujeto su rostro, dispuesto a completar su infantilmente diabólico plan, pero…_

_¡Ahora Evan! – Desde arriba del salón mas cercano, 2 chicos se lanzaron al aire, el primero derribó a Cody, y el segundo le colocó una patada en el rostro a Ted, liberando a la chica._

…_Dolió más de lo que dijiste que dolería, Jeff. –Se quejó Evan, sentándose en el suelo._

_Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerme caso. – Dijo el otro chico, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo._

_Gracias chicos. –Dijo la recién rescatada niña, antes de dirigirse a los frustrados atacantes. – Y para que les duela más… - La niña tomo el rostro del primer chico entre sus manos y planto un rápido beso en sus labios, y después hizo lo mismo con Evan._

_Ambos chicos se mantuvieron congelados por unos segundos, hasta que Jeff carraspeó, y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas dijo:_

_Si bueno, un día mas siendo el héroe. –Y después se marchó, dejando a Evan en el suelo, aún congelado y con un rubor en sus mejillas  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evan despertó de golpe, aún con el rostro hundido en la almohada. Se incorporó y miró por lo ventana de su habitación.

"_Había olvidado eso" –_Pensó Bourne, mientras miles de pensamientos invadían su mente… -_ … No, es demasiado.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al fin era la noche, la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños de Jamie. La fiesta real había sido durante la tarde, pero ahora se habían reunido los amigos de Mickie para celebrarle a su hermanita. Toda la banda estaba reunida en casa de las James.

_¿Y cómo te fue con los Stratus? –_Preguntó Evan a Jeff. Acto seguido, Hardy arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro.

_Te lo pondré así: hubiera preferido mil veces que alguien tomara un martillo y me golpeara las nueces. –_Bufó Jeff, provocando que Blaze hiciera una mueca de dolor.

_Urgh, ¿Tan malo fue? –_Preguntó Blaze, sonriendo. -_ ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Ni siquiera estoy seguro. –_Dijo Jeff, mirando al vacío. –_Creo que todo comenzó a salir mal en el momento en que Trish tiró accidentalmente su tenedor cuando sus padres había salido a no-se-que, y cuando ellos volvieron, yo solté un suspiro y ella estaba saliendo de debajo de la mesa._

…_Wow, ¿Cómo pueden enojarse por eso? –_Preguntó sarcástico Evan, inmediatamente recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Hardy.

_Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas. –_Dijo Blaze, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. –_ Evan, ya todos le dimos su regalo a Jamie, ¿No piensas darle nada?_

_Oh si, recibo criticas del sujeto que le regalo un cupón por 12 tacos gratis. –_Gruño molesto Bourne.

_Mickie me dijo que le gustaba la comida mexicana. –_Se explicó el canadiense.

_Cambiando de tema; ¿Haz hablado con María? –_Preguntó Jeff

_Si, lo hice. –_Respondió el ojiazul. –_ Ella pidió perdón, gritó que me amaba… y yo la mandé al demonio._

_Que rudo… -_Susurró Jeff, dándole un trago a su bebida. –_ Entonces qué, ¿No volverás a abrir la ventana de tu habitación?_

_No seas idiota. –_Dijo Blaze, tomando otro sorbo de refresco. –_ De ahora en adelante viviré en la cochera._

_Wow, tienes un plan para todo. –_Dijo Randy, antes de inspeccionar su alrededor. –_ Enseguida vuelvo. –_Dijo Orton, antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse de la sala.

_Yo también debo hacer algo. –_Dijo Evan, imitando a Randy.

_Parece que tu eres el único que está feliz, Jeff. –_Dijo el canadiense, recibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción como respuesta de Jeff.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie estaba recostada sobre su cama, leyendo un viejo libro, con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¿Puedo pasar? –_Se escuchó preguntar a Randy del otro lado de la puerta. Ella no dijo nada, y Orton lo tomó como su pie de entrada. –_ Debo hablar contigo._

_¿Qué pasa? –_Preguntó ella, sin despegar la vista del libro. Orton se lo arrebató y lo lanzó suavemente al suelo. – _Espero que sea importante._

_¿Por qué lo haces? –_ Preguntó vagamente Orton, sin embargo ella sabía a qué se refería

_Se siente bien. –_Respondió ella, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

_No, si fuera por eso hubieras escogido a cualquier otra persona. –_Aclaró Randy. –_Pero me escogiste a mí, ¿Por qué?_

… _Necesito descargar mis emociones… -_Susurró Mickie, sin mirarlo a los ojos. –_ Y esa es la única forma que conozco para hacerlo._

…_Escucha, si tú quieres, yo puedo seguir haciéndolo… -_Dijo Randy. –_ Pero debes saber que no importa que tanto te evadas de la realidad, esto no aliviará tu sufrimiento._

Sin decir nada, Mickie se puso de pie, tomó el rostro de Randy delicadamente con ambas manos y lo beso. Mickie lo había besado muchas veces antes, pero eran besos lujuriosos y salvajes, mas esta vez no. Ahora era suave, era delicado… era frágil.

Finalmente lo entendía; acababa de entender los motivos de ella. Esta era su forma de comunicarse, era la única forma en la que podía ser honesta a si misma y a la persona con quien estaba, era la única forma que ella conocía para darse a entender.

Muy bien, eso estaba claro; ¿Pero qué trataba de decir ahora?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie había subido a su habitación hacía ya un rato, y ahora leía las tarjetas que sus amigos le habían dado. Alguien toco a la puerta, y sin siquiera preguntarle ella dijo:

_Pase. –_E inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió y Evan entró a la habitación. –_ Hola Evan._

_Hola, yo… -_Comenzó Bourne, pero francamente no sabía como continuar. –_ Lamento lo que te dije la última vez que estuve aquí._

_No tienes nada de que disculparte. Tienes derecho a sentir lo que quieras. –_Dijo ella, aparentemente inafectada en lo absoluto. Para tener 14 años era bastante madura.

_Si, pero debí pensar mas en lo que tú sentías. –_Dijo Evan, agachando un poco la mirada. –_ Esperaba que pudieras decirme que todo esta bien entre nosotros._

Ella se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Se sentía tan reconfortante…

_Todo está bien entre nosotros. –_Dijo Jamie, imitando las palabras de Evan.

_Gracias. –_Dijo él, respondiendo al abrazo. Después de unos minutos se separaron, Jamie se dirigía a su escritorio y Evan estuvo a punto de salir cuando… -_ Casi lo olvido, aún no te he dado tu regalo._

_¿Qué me…? –_Murmuró ella, pero fue callada cuando una mano traviesa se deslizó por su espalda y la atrajo hacia el frente, para que su respiración le fuera arrebatada en un beso… su primer beso.

Y así como empezó, se terminó, pero igual tuvo tiempo para disfrutarlo. Evan le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Ella sabía que ese beso no era pauta para nada… ¡Pero dios, que bien se sintió!

**N/A: Si lo se, tardé mucho, casi un mes sin subir capítulos. Pero es que he estado muy, pero muy ocupado. En dos semanas tengo que presentar el examen para entrar a la preparatoria, todos los mexicanos en 3º de Secundaria saben a qué me refiero. Así que discúlpenme si no actualizo frecuentemente, pero verán que para mitad de Junio me pongo al corriente. Espero que sigan leyendo y agradezco a todos los lectores que me han dejado reviews y que han alertado esta historia, y para imitar a Ainet.**

**YOU ROCK!!!**

**Nota 2: El recuerdo de Evan esta basado en una historia real, cualquier parecido con acontecimientos ficticios es mera coincidencia.  
**


	14. Feliz Navidad

**Capitulo 14**

**Feliz Navidad  
**

_Navidad, navidad. Blanca navidad. –_Cantaba Blaze en el techo de su casa, mientras colocaba un par de adornos. –_ Te voy a patear las bolas con felicidad, ¡hey! Navidad, navidad, hoy es navidad…_

_Con cerveza y Buchanan´s vamos a celebrar. –_Concluyó el verso Hardy desde abajo. -_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_No, gracias. Ya termine. –_Dijo el canadiense, bajando por la escalera. -_ ¿Qué harás esta noche?_

_Matt y yo tenemos una tradición. –_Comenzó Jeff. –_ Hacemos palomitas, ordenamos pizza y nos pasamos toda la noche viendo un maratón de películas._

_Suena bien. –_Opinó el ojiazul, una vez en el suelo. –_ Yo tengo que decorar para antes de que mi viejo regrese. – _Jeff le dio una rápida ojeada a la casa y arqueó una ceja.

_¿No pones luces? –_Preguntó Jeff.

_Mi viejo dice que es gastar electricidad. –_Explicó Blaze, mientras él y Jeff entraban a la casa.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Randy abría los ojos lentamente, ajustándose a la poca luz de esa mañana. Había nevado pero por alguna razón no sentía frío. Hizo un rápido recordatorio de lo que pasó el día anterior, eso siempre le ayudaba a despertar.

Se duchó, desayunó, ayudó a su padre a inflar una llanta del auto, fue a casa de Blaze, fueron a la cafetería, fue al hospital a visitar a Batista, recibió una llamada de Mickie, fue a casa de Mickie, estuvo hablando con Mickie, besó a Mickie, desvistió a Mickie, sujeto a Mickie de…

¡Ok, suficientes Flashbacks para toda una vida! Pero gracias a eso ya caía en cuenta de donde estaba: en cama de Mickie, con ella aferrándose a él (De ahí el "No siento frío)

_¿Tienes frío? –_Preguntó Orton, ella solo lo reforzó su agarre sobre él y suspiró.

_No, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la nieve. –_ Susurró ella, con una voz soñolienta. Orton la miró de reojo y sonrió.

Ya llevaban varias noches así. El sexo se había convertido en algo diferente, ahora en realidad… hacían el amor. Si, sonaba estúpido y cursi para él, pero era la mejor manera de describirlo. Ahora las caricias y los besos eran suaves y al mismo tiempo apasionados, no solo eran una forma de sentir placer, ahora de verdad significaban algo.

Pero la duda seguía latente, ¿Qué significaban?

_¿En qué piensas? –_Preguntó ella, sacándolo de su pequeño trance.

_En nada, solo tengo sueño. –_Mintió vagamente, sin embargo ella había aprendido a descifrar varios de sus gestos y pudo darse cuenta que…

_No me mientas, no sabes hacerlo. –_Dijo ella, sonriendo y abrazándolo.

_Realmente no quiero hablar de ello. –_Finalizó Randy, así que a ella no le quedó mas remedio que desistir. Para no acabar tan mal, ella besó su mejilla y se acercó a su oído.

_Te quiero. –_Susurró ella, antes de darse la vuelta y disponerse a dormir.

… ¿Acaso ella realmente dijo eso?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Entonces, ¿Pasaré Navidad yo solo? –_Le preguntó Evan a su madre, quien empacaba algunas cosas en varias maletas.

_Lo siento, hijo. –_Dijo la señora, con genuino remordimiento en su voz. –_ Pero tu tía esta muy grave y tu padre es el único que podría consentir algún tratamiento._

_Lo entiendo, es solo que no se me ocurre que hacer. –_Dijo Bourne, no es que no le preocupara su tía, es solo que nunca había tenido que pasar las fiestas solo. -_ ¿Tendré que cocinar el jamón yo?_

_Si quieres puedes solo ordenar algo, no es necesario que cocines una gran cena si solo comerás tú. –_Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, a veces le sorprendía lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser Evan.

_Supongo que podría unírmele a los Hardy esta Navidad. –_Susurró Evan, imaginándose a si mismo toda la noche viendo películas.

_Te prometo que no tardaremos mucho y probablemente estemos aquí para año nuevo. –_Dijo ella, terminando con la conversación y dejando a Evan algo preocupado.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Entonces está decidido. –_Dijo Jeff, hablando por teléfono. –_ Serán 2 de champiñones y tocino y una de pepperoni con habanero… si a las 10:00 PM… si, en la casa del chiquillo raro con el cabello pintado… ok, no lleguen tarde._

_¿Cliente frecuente? –_Preguntó Blaze, después de escuchar la peculiar orden.

_Ellos saben quien soy. –_Dijo Jeff, antes de que su teléfono comenzara a timbrar. –_ Diga… Hey, Evan, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Ella está bien?... Si, supongo. Ven a las 10:00 PM y trae algo de refresco… de acuerdo, nos vemos._

_¿Qué ocurrió? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, mientras Jeff marcaba varios números de nuevo.

_Evan pasará la noche con nosotros. –_Respondió rápidamente, antes de llevarse el teléfono al oído. –_ Si, soy Hardy. Quisiera cambiar la orden… será una de carne asada con salsa tabasco en lugar de la de pepperoni… por supuesto que mediana, ¿creen que alguien se pueda llenar con una pizza pequeña?... Bien, tal vez lo haga, pero habrás perdido a un valioso cliente… gracias, ¿era tan difícil? Deberías… -_Jeff se retiró el teléfono y vio la pantalla, antes de dirigirse a Blaze. –_ El bastardo me colgó._

_¿Cómo se atreve? –_Se burló el ojiazul, antes de caminar hacía la cocina.

_Sabes, tú también podrías venir si las cosas no resultan con tu familia. –_Sugirió Jeff, pero Blaze negó con la cabeza.

_No, después de lo de Acción de Gracias tengo que hacer que esto funcione. –_Explicó el canadiense, a lo que Jeff respondió arqueando la ceja.

_¿Puedo hacer un comentario y no me lo tomas a mal? –_Preguntó Hardy, esta vez fue Blaze quien arqueó una ceja, pero asintió. –_ Creo que te preocupas demasiado por complacer a tu padre._

_Claro que no. –_Dijo el ojiazul, creyéndolo él mismo. –_ Solo quiero que las cosas resulten bien para variar._

_Y eso está bien, pero te tomas demasiada molestia para complacer a alguien que, por lo que vi la vez pasada, no aprecia tu esfuerzo. –_Dijo Jeff, Blaze lo pensó un momento, pero después borró esos pensamientos de su mente.

_Tu no tienes idea de lo que le he hecho pasar. –_Dijo el canadiense. –_ Desde pequeño he sido un hijo terrible y siempre ponía en vergüenza a mis padres frente a todos los demás._

_Por favor, Blaze. No creo que hayas hecho algo tan malo como para que él te trate así. –_Dijo Hardy, entrando en la psiquis del ojiazul.- _No puedes hacer todo lo que él quiera solo por un poco de afecto._

_¡Cierra tu maldita boca! –_Estalló Blaze, impactando su puño contra la mesa del comedor. - _¿Crees que puedes simplemente decir lo primero que pasa por tu cabeza sin saber nada sobre mí? ¡Tú no tienes la menor idea de las veces que ese hombre me miró con desprecio! Toda mi infancia esperé porque mi padre me mirara con algo de orgullo, cariño, ternura cuando menos… pero no, siempre encontraba una manera de avergonzarlo… -_En esté punto Blaze bajó la mirada y su voz se quebró un poco. –_ Llegué a pensar que él y madre estarían mejor si yo no hubiera nacido…_

Blaze se mantuvo con la mirada baja por varios minutos y Jeff no sabía como reaccionar, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando…

_Por favor, vete. Debo cocinar antes de que mis padres lleguen. –_Dijo el canadiense dándole la espalda, mientras Jeff salía lentamente de la casa.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Randy llevaba dos horas en Marine Park, de tal forma que parecía una estatua mas en el lugar. Nunca había meditado tanto y en tal tranquilidad, antes, cada vez que trataba de articular un pensamiento había una voz gritándole.

De cualquier forma, su relación con Mickie era el motivo de su meditación. Por lo que podía ver, ella estaba tomandole demasiado cariño y Orton no había hecho nada por detenerla. Tal vez era por el hecho de que nadie había mostrado esta clase de afecto por él, pero Randy no quería alejarla o detenerla, él quería dejarse querer.

_¿Planeando las resoluciones de año nuevo? –_Preguntó una voz detrás de él. Randy se giró y quedó de frente con el mayor de los hermanos Hardy. -_¿Estás bien?_

_A decir verdad… -_Randy miró su reflejo en el agua de la fuente y sonrió. –_Estoy de maravilla…  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ok, entonces empezaremos en cuanto Matt llegue. –_Dijo Jeff, colocando varios vasos y 3 enormes botellas de refresco en la mesa de centro de su sala. Después se giró a Evan y lo miró algo enojado. –_Espero que estés consciente de que tuve que cambiar la orden gracias a ti._

_Y yo aprecio que recordaras que soy alérgico al pepperoni. –_Dijo Evan, sonriendo, mientras el menor de los Hardy revisaba de nuevo las películas del maratón.

_¿Por qué demonios tardará tanto? –_Susurró Jeff, dandole una rápida mirada al reloj de pared.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y aquí estaban los Blaze, reunidos a la mesa, disfrutando de una tranquila cena de Navidad.

_Dime, Charles. ¿Cómo está María? –_Preguntó el Sr. Blaze a su hijo. Él se congeló un momento y después tragó el bocado de comida en su boca.

_Terminamos. –_Contestó a secas. Por alguna razón, lo que dijo Jeff esa tarde le molestaba, y mucho.

_¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Charles? –_Preguntó el hombre, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

_¿Por qué piensas que fue mi culpa? –_Preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.

_Por nada en especial, es solo que tu racha con las mujeres no es muy favorable. –_Dijo el hombre, casualmente, como si fuera normal criticar las relaciones de su hijo.

_Creo saber lo que hago, papá. –_Susurró él. De pronto su padre soltó su tenedor y le dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita.

_Si supieras lo que haces no estarías en tal situación. –_Espetó el hombre, Blaze respiró lentamente y trato de mantenerse tranquilo.

_Ella me engaño. –_Explicó sereno el ojiazul. –_ La atrapé besándose con otro tipo._

_Lo siento, Charlie. –_Dijo su madre. –_ Ya habrá alguien más._

_Eso no importa, probablemente terminará ahuyentándola como a todas las demás. –_Criticó el Sr. Blaze. Él canadiense no lo soportó mas, golpeó su plato con el tenedor y se levantó de golpe.

_¿Quién demonios te crees para criticarme? –_Preguntó Blaze, recibiendo una mirada atónita de sus padres. –_ Tú no eres el señor perfecto tampoco._

_¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre? –_Dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie también y caminando hacía su hijo. –_Creí haberte enseñado respeto._

_Tú no me haz enseñado nada. –_Dijo Blaze, reflejando en su mirada 16 años de frustración, dolor y agonía. –_Durante toda mi vida no haz hecho mas que fastidiarme por todo lo que hago, nunca te escuche decir "Buen trabajo, Charlie", siempre me mirabas con odio y con rencor._

_Tienes 3 segundos para guardar silencio o yo… -_Comenzó el hombre, pero…

_¿O tu qué, vas a golpearme? –_Preguntó el hijo, sonriendo descaradamente. Rápidamente, el hombre se dispuso a abofetear a su hijo, pero Blaze capturó la mano en pleno vuelo, y con su mano libre, golpeo el rostro de su padre, provocando que su madre aguantara el aliento.

Lentamente, el Sr. Blaze enderezó su rostro, un hilillo de sangre se asomaba por su labio y una mirada furiosa se asomaba de aquellos gélidos ojos. Blaze tomó esto como su pie de salida, así que sin más preámbulos, caminó hacia la puerta.

_Feliz Navidad, mamá. –_Dijo el canadiense, antes de salir.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie y Jamie preparaban la mesa para la cena de navidad con sus padres, su hermano también vendría así que todo debía quedar perfecto. Al sonar el timbre, Mickie corrió a la puerta.

_Hola. –_Saludó Randy, una vez que ella abrió la puerta. –_Necesito hablar contigo._

_De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede? –_Dijo ella, dejándolo pasar. Él la miro un segundo a los ojos y acto seguido la besó. Era tan delicado, como si Randy temiese que si fuese un poco mas brusco, ella se rompería. Después de unos segundos se separaron, ella trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero se encontraban cerrados.

_¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? –_Preguntó Randy, provocando que ella arqueara una ceja. –_ Me refiero a qué quieres de mí. Me he dado cuenta de que en los ultimos días el sexo ha sido diferente, ya no estas buscando desahogarte, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?_

Ella guardó silencio un rato, después rodeo su cuello con sus manos, y se acercó lentamente a sus labios antes de susurrar:

_Te quiero a ti. –_ Dijo ella, sellándolo con un suave beso.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un rato, Randy salió de la casa y se encontró con Matt en el patio de Mickie.

_No era necesario que me esperaras. –_Dijo Randy, Matt soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

_Quería hacerlo. –_Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la acera, donde antes de separarse Matt preguntó: -_ ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Veremos un maratón de películas toda la noche._

_En realidad yo…-_ Realmente no tenía una excusa, Bob Orton tenía que trabajar esta noche y Randy se estaba acostumbrando a estar rodeado de gente así que… –_De acuerdo.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La puerta de los Hardy se abrió y rápidamente y temblando por el frío, entraron Matt y Randy. Según Evan, la expresión de Jeff al ver a Randy no tenía precio.

_Ahora vengo. –_Dijo Jeff, tomando su celular y marcando un número. –_ Si, soy yo de nuevo. Escuchen, debo cambiar la orden de nuevo. Serán 2 de champiñones y tocino y dos de carne asada y salsa tabasco… no, no quiero ensalada, solo manden las benditas pizzas… no, no quiero la grande, solo envía las endemoniadas pizzas… de acuerdo, 10:00 PM._

Después de colgar, Jeff caminó a la cocina, pero se detuvo al escuchar un leve golpeteo en la puerta. El menor de los Hardy abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Blaze, unos cuantos copos de nieve en su chaqueta y una expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Jeff, sacó de nuevo su celular y susurró en tono pesado…

_Tendré que cambiar la orden de nuevo. Esa pizzería va a odiarme. _

**N/A: Se que es un capítulo corto, pero es necesario para que la historia avance. Aún estoy ocupado, haré el examen de admisión a la preparatoria el próximo martes y estoy que no quepo de los nervios. Deséenme suerte. Gracias a Kairi Minamoto, Asuka Yagami y Ainet por los reviews del cap anterior. **

**Tengo malas noticias: el siguiente capitulo puede ser un tanto impactante y estoy seguro que mas de uno de los lectores va a terminar odiándome, pero todo es para que la trama avance. Si son susceptibles en cuanto a las implicaciones metafísicas de la vida y la muerte les sugiero que se salten el siguiente capitulo, eso si no les importa tener algo de inconsistencia en la historia. Les pido disculpas.**


	15. El Giro del Destino

**Capitulo 15**

**El Giro del Destino**

Realmente no quería hacer esto, le aterraba la idea de tener que repetir ese momento, pero era algo que debía hacer; no porque el detective se lo pidió, sino para darle un cierre a ese capitulo y tratar de seguir adelante… es lo que él hubiera querido.

Lentamente, Jeff entró a un cuarto oscuro, y cómo no si eran las 3:00 AM. Frente a él había una mesa y detrás de esta había un hombre en gabardina invitándolo a sentarse.

_Gracias por venir, Jeff. –_Le dijo el hombre, mientras Hardy se sentaba. –_ Se que no es fácil. ¿Gustas algo de beber?_

_No, solo terminemos con esto, ¿quiere? –_Respondió Jeff, tratando de avanzar rápidamente.

_De acuerdo. –_Dijo el hombre, antes de soltar un suspiro. –_ Cuéntame lo que sucedió._

… _Todo comenzó el último día del año…  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era la mañana del último día del año, a 16 horas del conteo. Jeff yacía recostado en una cama, envuelto en sabanas y sosteniendo a una rubia entre sus brazos.

_Dios, cómo amo esos dedos. –_Dijo Jeff, sujetando la mano de Trish y alzándola levemente en el aire.

_Gracias. –_Dijo ella, soltando una pequeña risa.

_No, hablaba de los míos, ¡Mira que felices están! –_Bromeo Hardy, moviendo sus dedos, aún sujetando la mano de Trish.

_Je je.- _Rió por lo bajo la rubia, saliendo de la cama cubierta por las sabanas. -_ ¿Quieres desayunar?_

_¿Sabes cocinar? –_Preguntó Hardy, fingiendo asombro. Trish le lanzó una mirada matadora antes de salir de la habitación.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_De nuevo lo hiciste… -_Susurró Mickie en el oído de Randy, a lo que el respondió con un bufido. –_ Esa cosa acerca de los cristales, de nuevo tuviste ese sueño._

_Discúlpame. –_Susurró Randy, un tanto apenado ya que era la 3ra vez que sus terrores nocturnos despertaban a Mickie.

_No te preocupes, no es gran cosa. –_Dijo ella, dándole un rápido pero delicado beso. –_ Pero me gustaría que me hablaras de eso._

_No es importante, es un asunto de cuando era una persona diferente. –_Se excusó él, levantándose de la cama. -_ ¿Qué harás esta noche?_

_Trevor vendrá a casa y toda la familia se reunirá para cenar. –_Respondió Mickie, levantándose también, pero a diferencia de Trish, ella no se molestó en envolverse en sabanas; y Randy no pudo evitar dar un rápido vistazo. -_ ¿No haz tenido suficiente de mí?_

_Nunca… -_Susurró Randy, antes de tomar su rostro y besarla intensamente.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unas horas más tarde, Jeff llegaba a casa de Blaze y estaba por tocar a la puerta pero…

_¡Por la cochera! –_ Se escuchó a alguien gritar, Jeff obedeció y se acercó, mientras la puerta se levantaba lentamente y dejaba ver una improvisada habitación.

En las paredes había afiches de luchadores, retratos y otros adornos; en un rincón había una cama y frente a un muro, había un armario.

_Wow, lo de mudarse a la cochera era enserio… -_Susurró Jeff, sorprendido, mientras entraba a la habitación de Blaze. -_ ¿No crees que será demasiado fácil que tus padres te atrapen mientras "atiendes a las visitas"?_

_Ya lo tengo todo planeado. –_Dijo el canadiense, antes de tirar de un cordón que colgaba frente a su cama, instantáneamente, una cortina se tendió frente a esta. –_ La cortina me dará tiempo para ponerme pantalones o sacarla por la ventana._

_Parece que ya lo pensaste todo. –_ Bromeo sarcástico Jeff. -_ ¿Para qué me necesitas?_

_Voy a buscar empleo, y necesito que me ayudes. –_Dijo el ojiazul, entregándole a Jeff un la sección de "Clasificados" del periódico.

_¿Qué tienes en mente?- _Preguntó Hardy a su amigo.

_Bueno, pensaba en trabajar como repartidor pero… -_Comenzó Blaze, e instantáneamente un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. –_ Está el asunto de no saber conducir._

_Deberíamos ir con Evan, tal vez él te pueda conseguir empleo. –_Dijo Jeff, caminando a la salida.

_¿Evan trabaja? –_Preguntó sorprendido el canadiense.

_Sip, él es masajista. –_Concluyó Jeff.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Randy recién había llegado a casa; normalmente a Bob Orton le daba un ataque cuando su hijo no llegaba a dormir, pero ahora que el viejo estaba trabajando eso no era un problema.

Libre de remordimientos, Randy encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá con una lata de refresco. Pasó lentamente por los canales hasta que se topó con algo que lo dejó frío…

_Reportando desde la penitenciaría de Everbleu. Durante la madrugada, hubo represalias dentro de la institución; varios reos se confabularon y atacaron a los guardias, noqueándolos y ganando así el pase de salida. Cifras marcan que el 75 % de los convictos aprovecharon esta oportunidad y escaparon de las celdas, sin embargo, hay otros que, en un acto de profundo arrepentimiento, prefirieron quedarse en sus celdas. Hasta el momento no se han tomado medidas para reingresar a los prófugos, pero las autoridades ya tienen cartas sobre el asunto y están… -_La reportera siguió y siguió, pero Randy ya no escuchaba.

Ahora su mente se había desconectado, cientos de pensamientos invadían su cabeza y solo un pensamiento coherente salió por sus labios.

_Hunter escapó… -_Susurró Orton, dejando caer la lata de refresco en el suelo.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abruptamente, Jeff pateó la puerta de la habitación de Evan y gritó:

_¡Manos arriba, Bourne, estás rodeado! –_ Sonrió orgullosamente Jeff, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró a nadie ahí dentro.

_¿Por qué demonios gritas? –_ Preguntó Evan, entrando por la puerta también.

_Oh, si. Blaze quiere saber si podrías conseguirle empleo en el Shiatsu. –_Dijo Jeff, restándole importancia a la mirada de odio de Evan.

_No es un Shiatsu, es el consultorio de una quiropráctica. –_ Dijo Bourne, acercándose a Blaze y sujetando sus manos. – _hum… suaves, firmes… algo delgadas y esqueléticas…_

_Viejo, ¿podrías soltar mis manos? –_Preguntó Blaze, mientras miraba detrás de Bourne a Jeff, tratando de no reír, pero fallando miserablemente.

_Supongo que podría preguntarle a Lillian si te daría trabajo. –_Dijo Evan, soltando finalmente a un enrojecido Blaze. El canadiense se acercó a Jeff y le dio un rápido golpe en el brazo.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y ahora aquí estaba, caminando por las calles de su propio vecindario temiendo por su vida. Él lo sabía, sabía que si Hunter llegaba a escapar lo primero que haría sería matarlo, es lo que Randy hubiera hecho de estar en su lugar.

Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía arriesgarse; Hunter no se atrevería a dispararle en público a plena luz del día. Pero claro, Hunter nunca había sido alguien muy prudente.

_Chico. –_Escuchó Randy a alguien detrás de él e inmediatamente se giro, dispuesto a soltar un golpe, pero se detuvo al ver a un predicador de corta estatura. -_ ¿Haz escuchado la buena nueva?_

"_Tranquilo Randy, te estas volviendo loco" –_Dijo una voz en su cabeza, a lo que él respondió con una mirada que gritaba: "Mira quien lo dice"

Después de un par de minutos caminando, Randy llegó a la parada del autobús, donde esperó un rato junto a una anciana, hasta que llegó el autobús y le abrió la puerta. La primera en subir fue la señora, y al subir él, la sangre se le heló y el corazón le paró de latir. Ahí, frente al volante del autobús, estaba él…

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, chico… -_Susurró Hunter, con voz espectral, al momento en que cerraba la puerta y arrancaba el autobús. Randy se mantuvo en su lugar un rato, mientras Hunter aumentaba la velocidad. Orton buscó a la anciana que subió antes que él pero no la encontró.

El autobús iba cada vez mas y mas rápido, mientras Hunter formaba de a poco una risa escalofriante. Lo siguiente que vio Orton, fueron los ladrillos de un muro.

Randy se sobresaltó sobre su asiento y se giró a todos lados: aún seguía en la parada del autobús junto a la anciana.

_Es oficial, Randy: Estás loco. –_Susurró para si mismo el chico, antes de mirar como la anciana le sonreía.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evan y Blaze llegaban a lo que parecía un consultorio medico, con dos personas esperando en un par de sillas. Evan caminó hacía la recepcionista.

_Hola Christy, ¿está Lillian aquí? –_Preguntó Bourne con voz suave. Inmediatamente, la chica trató de ocultar su rostro y responder normalmente.

_S-Si, e-esta terminando con un paciente. –_Susurró la joven, provocando que Blaze arqueara una ceja cuando Bourne le dio las gracias y caminó a una puerta.

Al entrar, ambos pudieron observar a una mujer rubia detrás de un escritorio.

_Evan, ¿No descanzas hoy? –_Preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

_Quisiera saber si podría darle empleo a un amigo mío. –_Dijo Bourne, dejando entrar a Blaze. La mujer caminó hacía él y tomo sus manos, igual que como lo hizo Evan.

… _suaves, firmes… algo delgadas y huesudas… -_Murmuraba la doctora, mientras examinaba las manos del canadiense, quien tiño su rostro de un fuerte color rojo. Antes de soltar sus manos, a Blaze le pareció que le acarició las palmas, pero tal vez fue su imaginación. –_ Empiezas el Martes, Evan, enséñale todo lo que sabes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Y eso es lo que pasó… -_Terminó de explicar Randy. Había llegado a casa de Mickie hace unas horas y solo dispuso ese tiempo para comer y dormir, sin decir una palabra.

Ella ahora lo miraba preocupada, sin embargo, sabía que ahí estaría a salvo: H no tenía idea de que Randy se juntara con ella, mucho menos de que salían.

_No te preocupes, no te pasará nada. –_Dijo ella, tratando de reconfortarlo, sin embargo eso no ayudaba en mucho.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alguien tocó a la puerta de los James, e inmediatamente Jamie abrió la puerta.

_Hola Jeff, Mickie está aya arriba. –_Dijo la adolescente, restandole importancia ya que estaba hablando por teléfono. El de cabellera multicolor le sonrió y camino a paso apresurado por las escaleras.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lo que menos quiero en este momento es ponerte a ti, a Blaze y a los demás en peligro. –_Susurró Randy, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos, mientras Mickie lo abrazaba suavemente.

_No creo que eso sea un problema, Hunter no sabe que estas relacionado con nosotros. –_Explicó Mickie, acercando sus labios al oído de él. –_ ¿Me permites…?_

_¿Ahora? –_Preguntó él, fingiendo sorpresa, ella solo hizo un puchero y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. Eran ese tipo de cosas que hacían que la voluntad de Orton valiera lo mismo que sus problemas: una mierda.

Sin mediar una palabra mas, sus labios se encontraron, sus manos se pasearon por el cuerpo del otro y estuvieron a punto de avanzar un poco más, si no hubiese sido por…

_Mickie, me preguntaba si… -_Dijo Jeff, entrando en la habitación, pero cayó al ver la pequeña escena. La pareja rompió el beso y ambos miraron sorprendidos al menor de los Hardy. –_ Yo… veo que están ocupados, volveré mas tarde.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff irrumpió intempestivamente en su casa, sujetandose las manos a la cabeza. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un mareo tremendo, como si hubiera subido 5 veces a una montaña rusa… o si se hubiera subido a un auto manejado por Jericho. Sin pensarlo mucho, Jeff se dejo caer sobre un sofá y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

_¿Te ocurrió algo? –_Le preguntó Matt, saliendo de la nada. Jeff soltó un suspiro y respondió sin mirarlo.

_Mickie y Orton están saliendo. –_Dijo Jeff, aun con sus manos ocultando su rostro. Sin embargo las movio cuando notó que Matt no dijo nada. -_ ¿Lo sabías?_

…_Si. –_Respondió el mayor, sin despegar sus miradas. –_ Lo he sabido desde la noche de Navidad._

_¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada? –_Preguntó Jeff, alzando un poco la voz y mirando acosadoramente a su hermano. -_ ¿Por qué? Eres mi hermano._

_Porque sabía que actuarías tal y como lo haces ahora. –_Respondió Matt, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía su hermano.

_¡Ah! –_Gritó Jeff, antes de golpear un muro con su puño. -_ ¿No se te ocurrió que sería mas fácil que tu me lo dijeras a enterarme de otra forma? ¡Los descubrí a punto de tener sexo!_

Matt no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo callado, clavando su mirada sobre la de Jeff. El multicolor lo miro una ultima vez, antes de salir de la casa.

Ya una vez afuera, Jeff pudo ver que del otro lado de la calle, Randy estaba despidiéndose de Mickie, notó que ella no quería soltarlo pero él insistió, y lo ultimo que vio, fue como Mickie limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

A raíz de lo que vio, Jeff siguió sigilosamente a Randy.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya era de noche, las calles estaban solas y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero estaba decidido. Decidido a no dejarse intimidar, decidido a encarar sus miedos y hacerles frente, a dar la cara por si mismo. Sabía que Hunter podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando en cualquier callejón o acera, pero ya no correría más.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Entre la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, escucho un lento golpeteo. Ni un sonido mas que ese vil zapateo. Randy se mantuvo quieto y trato de buscar la fuente del sonido, hasta que lentamente se giró, y detrás de él vislumbró una oscura silueta, a varios metros de distancia, golpeando lenta y repetidamente su pie en el asfalto.

… _-_Él sabía quien era, sabía que era Hunter, sabía que estaba armado. Sabía todas estas cosas y más, pero eso no hacía la situación más fácil. El zapateo siguió por un tiempo más, y un segundo después de que se detuvo, Hunter sacó de entre sus ropas un arma y la disparó contra Randy, quien a penas esquivó la bala.

Y ahora corría. Su intención no era escapar, pero él no tenía ningún arma para hacerle frente así que tendría que idear algo. Se escuchaban los disparos a diestra y siniestra mientras Orton zigzagueaba por las calles, entrando en los callejones, tratando de perder al ex líder de Evolution. Hasta que al pasar frente a un contenedor de basura, algo lo sujeto y lo haló al suelo.

_Pedazo de idiota, te haré pagar por le que le hayas hecho a Mickie. –_Susurró Jeff entre dientes, reteniendo a Randy en el suelo. Randy lo miro sorprendido como por 2 segundos antes de rodarlo y quedar él sobre Jeff.

_Guarda silencio. –_Susurró Orton, oculto detrás del contenedor. Jeff estaba a punto de hablar, pero Randy usó una de sus manos para tapar su boca. Hardy estuvo forcejeando, hasta que un sonido los detuvo a ambos.

Un disparo, de acuerdo al sonido, no podría haber sido a una larga distancia. Los ojos de Randy se abrieron como platos, mientras su agarre sobre la boca de Jeff se debilitaba. Jeff logró liberar una de sus manos y con ella inspeccionó el cuerpo de Randy, buscando la entrada de la bala, pero no encontró nada.

_¿Qué ocurrió? No estas herido. –_Susurró Jeff, mientras la mirada congelada de Randy rodeaba el contenedor de basura y miraba al otro lado. Jeff logró quitarse a Randy de encima y miro a la misma dirección, antes de que la sangre se le helara y su corazón se saltase un latido.

Ahí, frente a él, yacía Hunter Hearst Helmsley, con arma en mano, frente a un cuerpo inmóvil que Jeff reconoció rápidamente, sin embargo su mente tardó en conectar los puntos.

…_No… Matt. –_Susurró Jeff, antes de que Randy se avalanzara contra Hunter y este se diera a la fuga. Jeff se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano y miró su rostro: era la primera vez que no percibía esa misma fuerza de voluntad en él.

Randy dobló en una esquina, y encontró a Hunter frente a él, dandole la espalda. Hunter se giró y lo miró a los ojos, con lágrimas en los suyos, cargó una vez más el arma y, en vez de apuntarla a Randy, la apuntó a su propia cien derecha, antes de dispararla.

Orton miró al cuerpo inmóvil de H una última vez antes de volver con los Hardy. Jeff estaba arrodillado junto a su hermano, sujetando su mano y con la cabeza oculta tras unos mechones de cabello.

_Llamaré una ambulancia. –_Dijo Randy, desenfundando su celular y marcando un par de números.

_Tomate tu tiempo… -_Susurró Jeff, en el mismo estado. –_No tiene pulso, él está muerto._

Randy se congeló al escuchar las palabras de Jeff, y así quedaron los tres, inmóviles, mientras Orton escuchaba a la operadora hablándole, pero no podía responderle…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y así terminó Jeff su relato al detective, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. El detective colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió débilmente.

_Gracias, Jeff… Se que no fue fácil. –_Dijo el señor, levantándose de su asiento. Jeff lo imitó, y sin decir otra palabra, salió. No era que él solo hubiera aceptado venir a declarar, es solo que hace solo unas pocas horas había sido el funeral de Matt, y Jeff aún no creía que su hermano se había ido.

Llegó a su casa y aún no lo podía creer, se recostó en la que solía ser la cama de su hermano y todavía le costaba trabajo entenderlo. Así que llamó a Mickie y le pidió compañía. Ella le dijo que debía cerrar este suceso, debía hacerlo para seguir adelante y Jeff supuso que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería revivir el momento, tal vez así sería mas creíble. El detective le había pedido a Jeff durante el funeral que declarara en la estación en cuanto se sintiera capaz, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Por fin lo acepto. Un funeral, una declaración y varias horas después, finalmente lo creía. Estando aquí frente a la tumba de su hermano, a quien-sabe-que-horas de la madrugada, en medio de un campo lleno de cadáveres, por fin caía en cuenta de que nada volvería a ser igual.

_El objetivo del funeral era estar aquí en el día para no tener que estarlo en la noche. –_Escuchó Jeff decir a alguien, y al girarse, descubrió a Randy. Jeff no lo culpaba, él solo se culpaba a si mismo.

Después de esa discusión y de que Jeff se marchara, Matt lo siguió al vecindario bajo, y fue solo cuando Hunter lo confundió en la oscuridad que recibió la bala: Todo había sido un crudo y desafortunado accidente, no había culpables.

Y así se mantuvieron ambos, frente a la tumba de Matt, mientras cientos de preguntas y pensamientos inundaban sus mentes. La más recurrente era… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

**N/A: Lo se, ahora mismo escribiendo esto se que mas de uno de ustedes me odiará por haberlo matado, pero era necesario. No es que no me agrade Matt, es solo que era la única forma para continuar la historia. Espero que ninguno de ustedes deje de leer el fic por esto. Agradezco a Ainat, Kairi Minamoto, Asuka Yagami e Igniz Solae por los reviews, espero que sigamos así. Hasta el próximo chap**


	16. El Efecto Genesis

**Capitulo 16**

**El Efecto Genesis**

Otro día en Everbleu, la nieve caía, las calles estaban vacías y un joven yacía recostado en el techo de su casa.

Jeff repasaba una y otra vez las escenas vividas el ultimo par de días: la muerte de su hermano, los interrogatorios de la policía, el funeral, todo era demasiado. Y para colmo de males, no había hablado con nadie desde el funeral, nadie…

Fuese como fuese, el ahora único Hardy se sentía fuera de la realidad.

_¿Todo bien? –_Se escuchó preguntar a una voz. Inmediatamente Jeff se giró un poco y vio a Evan subiendo al techo por la ventana. –_No te he visto en días._

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –_ Respondió Jeff, sin moverse. Evan se sentó a su lado, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_Acabo de hablar con los demás. –_Explicó Evan, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos. –_ Nadie ha hablado con nadie desde el funeral de Matt._

_Me extrañaba que Blaze no hubiera venido. –_Susurró Jeff, segundos antes de que se escuchara un timbre. Jeff se deslizó hacía la ventana y entro, para regresar unos momentos después con un teléfono pegado a su oído. –_Si soy yo… ¿Cómo? …No, no es necesario… En verdad estoy bien… bueno, mi tío Ralph vive en Greenport… ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo! … ¡Váyase al diablo! –_Y con eso, Jeff arrojó el teléfono a la calle, antes de sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos.

_¿Qué ocurre? –_Preguntó Evan, temiendo lo peor al escuchar la conversación.

_Tendré que mudarme a Greenport.  
___________________________________________________

Y Blaze estaba en su habitación/cochera, recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo, de repente la puerta de la cochera se abrió y Randy entro apresurado.

_¡¿Dónde demonios te haz metido?! –_Gritó Orton, claramente molesto, cosa que extrañó al canadiense.

_Tranquilízate, hombre… -_Comenzó Blaze, pero Randy pateó un mueble y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_¡Tú y yo teníamos un trato! –_Gritó el visitante aún más fuerte, mientras el agarre de sus manos a sus sienes se hacía mas fuerte, su rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso y una vena se distinguía en su frente.

_¡Randy, tranquilo, hombre, relájate! –_Dijo Blaze, alarmado ante la situación, sujetando las manos de Randy y apartándolas de su cabeza. –_ Relájate, todo estará bien… -_Susurró el canadiense en su oído.

La respiración de Orton se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta y su semblante se hacía mas tranquilo…

_Perdóname, de verdad lo siento. –_Se disculpó Blaze, alejándose un poco de Orton. – _Es solo que todo ha estado muy loco últimamente._

_Dímelo a mí, no es común ser el causante de dos muertes en una noche. –_Susurró Randy, manteniendo un leve roce de sus manos sobre sus sienes. Blaze arqueó una ceja.

_¿Dos? –_Preguntó el canadiense, extrañado.

_La de Hunter y Matt. –_Aclaró Randy, dirigiéndole a su amigo una mirada cansada.

_Lo de Matt fue un accidente, y Hunter se suicidó según la policía. –_Dijo el canadiense, pero Orton negó con la cabeza.

_Aún así, Matt no habría muerto si Hunter no me hubiera estado siguiendo desde un principio. –_Dijo Orton, hundiéndose en la culpa.

… _¿Por qué crees que H se suicidó? Digo, pudo haberte matado en un instante por lo que me contaste. –_Preguntó Blaze, sacando dos botellas de agua de una pequeña hielera.

_Revise su arma después de que murió. –_Comenzó Randy. –_ Ya no le quedaban balas, significa que lo tenía todo planeado, y las cosas no se dieron como él esperaba._

_No te entiendo. –_ Dijo Blaze, antes de darle un trago a su botella.

_El tenía pensado matarme y. por lo que deduzco, suicidarse después para no ir a prisión. –_Explicaba Orton, con un deje lúgubre en su voz. –_Sin embargo, para cuando le disparó a Matt ya solo le quedaba una bala, y si me mataba a mi, iría a prisión por doble homicidio._ _Supongo que después tomó la salida facil._

…_Jamás entenderé la mente criminal como tu. –_ Susurró Blaze, antes de darle un trago a su botella.

_Necesito un favor. –_ Dijo Randy, subitamente. Charles arqueó una ceja y tiritó la cabeza. –_ Necesito que hables con Mickie por mi._

_En las palabras inmortales de Charles F. Harper: "¿Estas loco?" –_Bromeó el canadiense, sacándole un ronco gruñido a Randy. Blaze se enserió. –_ Randy, ella es tu chica, ¿cierto? Tu mas que nadie deberías saber que hay que hacerle frente a las cosas._

_Lo dices solo porque tienes miedo de enfrentarla. –_Dijo Orton, rápidamente.

_Si, eso también. –_Respondió el canadiense. Randy le dirigió una última mirada matadora, y eso bastó para hacer decir a Blaze: -_ Me tendrás que amar por esto…  
____________________________________________________

_¡¿Greenport?! –_Gritó Evan a los cuatro vientos, desde el techo de la casa de Jeff. -_ ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Por que aparentemente soy menor de edad y no puedo vivir solo. –_Contestó Jeff, dando vueltas en el techo, para finalmente dejarse caer de lleno. -_ ¡Ah! No hay salida, tendré que ir a vivir con el tío Ralph a Greenport._

_No, no puede ser. –_Susurró Evan, mas para si mismo que para Jeff.

…_Tal parece… que ya no queda nada mas que hacer.  
_________________________________________________

Bien, aquí estaba, frente a lo que Blaze llamaba cariñosamente: "La Puerta al Infierno". Lentamente su mano se levantó y tocó casi inaudiblemente a la puerta, dispuesto a salir corriendo.

_Pase. –_Respondió una voz del otro lado, frustrando al canadiense en su intento de escape. Blaze entró a la habitación y descubrió a Mickie y a Jamie en el suelo, la mayor pintando las uñas de los pies a su hermana.

_¿Podemos hablar? –_Preguntó Blaze, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Jamie.

_15 minutos, todavía no terminas. –_Dijo la menor de las James a su hermana, antes de salir cojeando de la habitación.

_¿Qué ocurre? –_Preguntó Mickie, levantándose del suelo.

_Nada, solo quería saber como estabas. –_Mintió el canadiense, Mickie se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, poniendo al chico aun mas nervioso.

_Randy te envió, ¿cierto? –_Dijo ella, antes de soltar un suspiro. -_ ¿Por qué no me encara él?_

_Teme que lo culpes por la muerte de Matt. –_Explicó el canadiense, pero nada lo preparó para lo que iba a decir Mickie.

_Si es tan cobarde, supongo que el también se culpa. –_Susurró ella, provocando que los ojos de Blaze se abrieran de par en par.

_¿Tú lo culpas? –_Preguntó sorprendido, sin embargo ella se giró y no le dio la cara. –_ Mickie, él ya se siente mal por algo de lo que no es culpable, ¿no crees que es un poco cruel que su novia también lo culpe?_

_No solo a él… -_Dijo ella entre dientes, girándose, y clavando una mirada llena de furia y rencor en sus ojos. Blaze no cabía en el asombro.

_¿Me culpas a mí? –_ Susurró el ojiazul, recibiendo como respuesta la misma mirada de odio. -_ ¿Qué tuve que ver yo en eso?_

_¡Fuiste tu quien trajo a Orton a nuestras vidas! –_ Gritó Mickie, dándole un empujón a Blaze, haciéndolo retroceder. -_ ¡Fuiste tu quien comenzó la riña con Evolution! – _Otro empujón. -_ ¡Fuiste tu el que arruinó nuestras vidas al mudarte aquí! –_Y con el último empujón, Blaze impactó en la puerta. No lo soportó más.

_¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?! – _Gritó el canadiense, sujetando a Mickie y girándola de tal modo que ahora ella se encontraba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta. –_ Matt no hubiera seguido a Jeff si él no hubiera ido tras Randy, y no habría ido por él si no hubieras guardado en secreto que te acostabas con Orton. –_ Susurró el canadiense, ganándose de nuevo aquella mirada de odio, rencor y coraje por parte de Mickie.

_Si alguien aquí tiene la culpa… -_Comenzó Blaze, en tono bajo. -_ ¡Es la puta que se acuesta con todo lo que tiene pulso!_

*Slap* La mano de Mickie viajó rápidamente por el aire, impactando en el rostro de Blaze y haciendo que su mirada se desviara. Él rió de forma sínica y se acarició la marca del golpe con su mano.

_Me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiese sido yo y no Randy el que entró a la cocina aquella noche. –_ Susurró Blaze, acercando lentamente su cuerpo al de ella, mientras Mickie se congelaba ante el tacto. –_ Tal vez nada de esto habría pasado… tal vez hubieras sido mi pequeña puta en lugar de causarle problemas a los demás, tal vez te habrías enamorado de mi y no de Randy._

Blaze se acercó aun más, y comenzó a soplar levemente en su oído, arrancándole un gemido y haciéndola estremecer bajo su és bajo su boca hacía la de ella y dejo que su aliento chocara en su rostro, para luego rozar su lengua sobre los labios de ella.

_Pero yo no soy como Randy, Jeff o Chris. –_Dijo Blaze, apartándose totalmente de Mickie, privándole de aquel roce que la hacía temblar. –_ Yo no me dejo llevar por los trucos de una zorra._

Y con eso, el canadiense se retiró, dejando a una pensativa Mickie James jadeando.  
______________________________________________________

_¡¿Cómo que a Greenport?! –_ Gritó Blaze, 10 minutos después de salir de casa de Mickie.

_Mi tío se encargará de mí, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. –_Susurró Jeff, tendido sobre la hierba de su jardín. Blaze paseaba su mirada incrédula entre Jeff, luego a Evan, y de nuevo a Jeff una y otra vez, asimilando la amarga noticia.

… _Y qué pasará con Matt, ¿Dejaras sus restos aquí? –_Preguntó el canadiense.

_No me lo llevaré. Supongo que él no tiene por que dejar la ciudad en la que creció. –_Dijo Jeff, su voz llena de amargura y tristeza.

_¿Cuándo te vas? –_Preguntó Blaze, una parte de si no quería escuchar la respuesta.

_Hablé con mi tío, quiere que llegue mañana así que me iré esta noche. _–Dijo Jeff, sentándose sobre la hierba. –_ Él se encargará de vender la casa y toda esa porquería.  
____________________________________________________

Blaze regresó a su cochera, totalmente harto, confundido y abrumado por la gran cantidad de porquería que estaban pasando en su vida. Sin embargo, dejo de auto-compadecerse cuando vio a Randy sentado en una silla.

_Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo? –_ Preguntó Orton, con una extraña tranquilidad. Blaze no le vio sentido a ocultarle la verdad.

_Ella nos culpa a ambos de la muerte de Matt. –_Dijo Blaze, sentandose en su cama. Orton arqueó una ceja y el ojiazul continuó. –_ A ti te culpa por atraer a Hunter y a mi por atraerte a ti._

_Si… suena al tipo de cosas que ella haría… -_Susurró Orton, con la mirada clavada al suelo.

_¿Qué harás ahora? –_Preguntó Blaze, mientras la mirada de Randy no se movía.  
_______________________________________________________

Mickie llevaba horas y horas dando vueltas en su habitación, repasando en su mente cada palabra y cada acción que hizo Blaze. En los pocos meses que llevaba de conocer al canadiense nunca lo había visto actuar de manera tan asertiva, tan insinuante, tan… atrayente.

En ese momento, el sonido de algo golpeando la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, y sin esperar permiso, Randy entró.

_Hola. –_Susurró Orton. Mickie lo miro de reojo y después dio un resoplo.

_¿Vienes ahora que tu mensajero ya te limpió el camino? –_Preguntó Mickie, rápidamente tomando una actitud a la defensiva.

_Blaze me dijo todo lo que paso entre ustedes. –_Dijo Orton, e inmediatamente un escalofrío le recorrió la espina a la joven James.

_B-Bueno, no es como que me haya gustado. –_Musitó ella, con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

_Él me dijo que tu me culpas por lo de Matt. –_Dijo Randy, Mickie esperó por lo demás, pero nunca llegó.

_¿Es todo lo que te contó? –_Preguntó ella, sorprendida.

_También que lo culpas a él. –_Aclaró Orton, sacandole un involuntario suspiro de alivio a Mickie.

_Escucha… quiero terminar con esto. –_Dijo Orton, de forma cortante, Mickie rápidamente lo miró a los ojos y lo entendió; el estaba dolido. –_La única razón por la que yo seguí a tu lado después de que te recuperaste de lo de Chris… fue porque creí que tu me conocías mejor que nadie y que nunca me harías voltear atrás y volver a ser la persona que era antes._

_Randy, yo nunca te lastimaría a propósito. –_Dijo ella, tratando de aliviar su dolor aunque fuese un poco.

_Pero lo haces sin darte cuenta. –_Susurró él, sonriendo pero con una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza. –_ Puedo verlo en tus ojos… por dentro hay una voz que te grita que fue mi culpa… que si nunca me hubieras conocido nada de esto habría pasado, que si yo no hubiera entrado en tu vida Jeff nunca habría tenido que mudarse y yo…_

_¿Qué? –_interrumpió ella, tratando de atrapar la última frase de Randy.

_Lo siento, yo… creí que lo sabías. –_ Susurró Orton, provocando que ambos se miraran a los ojos. –_Jeff se va a Greenport…  
____________________________________________________

Esto era todo. Jeff ahora estaba a punto de subir a un camión que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar, junto a él estaban Evan y Blaze, ambos aún no creían lo que pasaba. Jeff se giró y les extendió la mano.

_Ya es hora. –_Dijo él, esperando a que alguno de sus amigos estrechara su mano, sin embargo, Blaze se abalanzó hacía él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

_Lo… lo siento, afecto canadiense. –_Susurró Blaze, aún sin soltarlo. Jeff respondió al abrazó torpemente, encontrando algo divertido en todo esto.

Después de que Blaze lo soltó, intercambió una mirada con Evan, antes de que él le extendiera la mano.

_Yo no hago eso de los abrazos. –_Susurró Evan, antes de que Jeff estrechara su mano.

Y pues era todo, Jeff tomó sus cosas y subió al camión, sin embargo, antes de adentrarse totalmente, pudo ver a lo lejos como un auto se estacionaba y de él bajaba Mickie, Ambos se miraron fijamente, queriéndose gritar tantas cosas el uno al otro… pero ya no tenía caso, ya no había tiempo.

En ese instante Jeff deseó no haberse engañado a si mismo tanto tiempo, deseó no haber tratado de disfrazar sus sentimientos, deseó no haber usado a Trish para olvidarse de Mickie… deseó haberle dicho cuanto la amaba.

Pero solo lo deseó, y los deseos no siempre se hacen realidad. Jeff subió por completo al autobús, antes de que este emprendiera rumbo y se perdiera a lo lejos. Blaze se giró, dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo al atrapar la mirada de Mickie sobre la suya.

Era como mirarse en un espejo, los ojos de ambos reflejaban lo mismo: pena, tristeza, dolor… Y en ese mismo instante Blaze tomó una decisión: sin los Hardy en Everbleu, él sería fuerte, sería fuerte por sus amigos, por Mickie… y por él mismo.

**N/A: Lamento la demora, he estado increíblemente ocupado este mes, con eso de tramitar papeles ir a cursos y toda esa porquería. Incluso solo me queda esta semana de vacaciones y después a la prepa… ¡Oh que gran mierda! En fin, gracias a Igniz, a Asuka, Kairi y Ainat por dejar reviews en el cap anterior. Espero que sigan leyendo esto.**

**Para los que no entendieron el titulo del Capitulo: El efecto genesis se refiere a la tendencia de los humanos a que, cuando pasa algo malo, inmediatamente se empieza a buscar un culpable, ya sea en uno mismo o en los demas. Los que sepan de la Biblia saben a que demonios me refiero.**


	17. Baile de Primavera

**Capítulo 17**

**Baile de Primavera**

Y si, bueno. Lo que Blaze hizo aquella tarde todavía le quitaba el sueño y la dejaba dudando. Ahora que había tenido tiempo de reflexionarlo, Blaze no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, ni tampoco Randy. Pero fue mas facil culparlos que pedir ayuda.

_Mickie, ¿mes estás escuchando? –_Le preguntó Jamie a su hermana, sacándola de su trance.

_Si, claro. –_Mintió la hermana mayor. Pero Jamie no se lo creyó y con una sonrisa burlona espetó:

_Enserio, ¿qué te acabo de preguntar? –_Preguntó la menor, cruzada de brazos.

_Me… preguntabas si te estaba escuchando. –_Tartamudeó Mickie, recibiendo un almohadazo por parte de su hermana.

_Mickie, esto es serio. Quiero sorprender a Chris Kryptic en el baile de primavera. –_ Lloriqueó la puberta, tomando dos vestidos del armario. -_ ¿El negro o el rojo?_

_Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer. –_Dijo Mickie, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. 3 segundos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Mickie asomó su cabeza. –_ El negro. -_ *Clic*, la cerró de nuevo.  
__________________________________________________________________

_¿Baile de Primavera? –_Preguntó nuestro canadiense favorito, dejando caer su bandeja de almuerzo en la mesa, y dirigiendo una mirada matadora a los dos chicos sentados alrededor de ella. -_ ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría la idea de hacer un Baile de Primavera en una ciudad en la que nunca deja de nevar?_

_Cualquier queja debe ser comunicada a la central "Cierra la Boca", ubicada en la avenida "Vete al Diablo" de la colonia "Te veré en el Infierno". –_Bromeo Evan, antes de escupir su bocado de… lo que sea. –_ La cocinera se esmera en hacer que la comida sepa a diablos._

_Blaze, ¿estas molesto porque no conseguirás pareja? –_Preguntó Randy, inmediatamente el canadiense le clavó la mirada, esa mirada asesina que él sabía disparar. –_ Mis apuestas están a que ninguno de nosotros conseguirá pareja._

_Yo no tengo problemas. –_Dijo Evan, riendo de forma engreída. Orton lo ignoró y explicó.

_Blaze no conoce a mucha gente, yo acabo de terminar con Mickie y tú… -_Paró Randy al referirse a Evan. – _Eres un idiota al estilo Jeff Hardy._

… _Puedo vivir con eso. –_ Dijo Bourne, antes de sorber de su vaso.

_Mira, de cualquier forma con lo que ha pasado últimamente no me dan ganas de venir al baile. –_Dijo Blaze, recargando su cabeza en la mesa.

_Debemos venir; coronarán a Mickie "Reina de la Primavera". –_Dijo Evan, inmediatamente ganando las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos. –_ Desde el 8º grado es lo mismo, no se porque._

_Igual no tengo muchos deseos de verla. –_Dijo Randy, e inmediatamente un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Blaze.

"_Yo tampoco…"  
___________________________________________________________________

Y ya era de noche. Blaze estaba en la cochera/habitación, afinando los últimos detalles de su traje de pingüino, ya que al Comité de Planeación se le metió la idea de que en un baile de primavera, en una ciudad en la que nunca sale el sol, en una preparatoria pública, los alumnos debían estar vestidos formalmente.

La bocina de un auto sonó tres veces, y Charles tomó esto como señal para salir, cruzar el jardín y subir al auto de Evan, donde estaba también Randy.

_Linda corbata. –_Dijo Evan, sonriendo. La corbata de Blaze tenía un estampado parecido al de un tablero de ajedrez, y sobre este, un escudo con la foto de Mickie Mouse.

_Es la única que tengo. Me la regalo Chuck en mi graduación de la primaria, y la conserve porque mi padre la odiaba. –_Explicó Blaze, antes de que Evan arrancara el auto.

_¿Alguien ha visto a Mickie esta semana? –_Preguntó Randy, y Blaze inmediatamente le mostró su corbata. -_ … James._

_¡Oh! No. –_Contestó el ojiazul a secas. Había estado evitando a Mickie toda la semana, no podía darle la cara después de lo que hizo aquella tarde en su habitación.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque había hecho eso. Pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de hacerse respetar, de hacerse ver hombre frente a ella, pero las cosas no resultaron como él quería. Tan pronto salió de la habitación de ella, cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sorprendió a si mismo, se sintió avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo… se sintió satisfecho.

_¡Tierra llamando a Charlie! – _Gritó Evan, desde afuera del auto, sacando a Blaze de sus pensamientos. –_Por millonésima vez, ya llegamos._

El canadiense bajó del auto y entró junto con sus compañeros al gimnasio. La fiesta no lucía muy entretenida, realmente casi todos estaban sentados y hasta los profesores estaban demasiado metidos en lo suyo para notar que…

_Voy a ponerle licor al ponche, enseguida vuelvo. –_ Susurró Evan, caminando a una mesa.

_Yo iré a perder algo de tiempo. –_Dijo Randy, huyendo a solo-dios-sabe-donde, dejando al canadiense con corbata de Mickie Mouse solo.  
________________________________________________________________

En una situación no tan diferente, en otra escuela no tan lejana, Jamie hacía lo suyo para sobrevivir su baile de primavera.

_¿A quién diablos se le ocurre hacer un baile de primavera en una ciudad en la que nunca sale el sol? –_Preguntó un chico de cabello alborotado, sentado perezosamente en una silla.

_Ya había escuchado eso. –_Dijo Jamie, poniéndose de pie. –_ Si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué viniste?_

_No tenía nado mejor que hacer. –_Respondió el chico, sin mirarla a la cara. Ella le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantar.

_Vamos con Chris, ¿quieres, Michael? –_Rogó la joven, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su amigo.

_¿Cuál es tu asunto con Kryptic? –_Preguntó el chico, mientras era arrastrado por Jamie. –_ Si no te conociera, diría que quieres llevarlo a la cama._

_¡Michael Diablo!  
___________________________________________________________________

Unas horas después, de vuelta en la preparatoria WWE, Evan se regodeaba de su no-tan-original broma, varios alumnos de la "prestigiosa" (si como no) escuela se tambaleaban, reían como idiotas, o, en el peor de los casos, vomitaban por toda la duela del gimnasio.

_¡Hardy! –_Se escuchó gritar a Regal. Inmediatamente, Evan sintió una escalofrío recorrer su espina. Si, este era el tipo de cosas que él hacía.

Era el tipo de cosas en las que siempre se veía envuelto por culpa de Jeff Hardy; él le rogaría por su ayuda, Evan se rehusaría, él insistiría y Evan terminaría cediendo y con una semana en detención por culpa de Jeff.

Pero ahora que él no estaba… esta era lo única forma en la que se podía sentir a su lado. Aunque nunca lo dijera, aunque siempre tratara de evitar ese tema, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a Matt, a Jeff, extrañaba los líos en los que se metían, las locas apuestas, las peleas… extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

_¡Yo lo hice, Regal!  
______________________________________________________________________

Y ahora, Randy miraba a su reloj: 11:35 PM, eso significaba que llevaba sentado en la misma silla sin hacer nada… 3 horas y media. No había rastros de Blaze por ningún lado, así que Orton no vio motivo para quedarse.

Se puso de pie, maniobró por todo el gimnasio, evadiendo a la bola de borrachos que se interponía en su camino, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, chocó con alguien.

_Lo siento, yo… -_Comenzó a disculparse el chico, pero se detuvo al ver la persona con la que había impactado.

Una muchacha, de piel morena como las sombras del atardecer, de cabellos cafes y ojos penetrantes, le miraba con un asombro intenso.

…_Randall… -_Susurró ella, antes de que Randy huyera rápidamente de ahí.  
__________________________________________________________

Blaze llevaba metido en un escuro pasillo como 2 horas, tratando de sobrellevar la pesada noche. Él fue el único que bebió ponche aún sabiendo que le habían añadido alcohol, y fue también el único que bebió 17 vasos.

Súbitamente sintió como algo se abría paso por su garganta hacía su boca y corrió al baño más cercano. Sin abrir los ojos y por mero instinto entró a un cubículo y dejo todo fluir en el inodoro. Todos en Calgary le habían dicho que tenía un problema con la bebida, y comenzaba a pensar que estaba empeorando. Nunca había bebido hasta vomitar.

_¿Estás bien? –_Se escuchó preguntar a una mujer. Aún ebrio, Blaze identificó rápidamente a la dueña de esas palabras. Al ver a Mickie detrás de él quiso salir corriendo lo más rápido que su ebria cabeza pudiera manejar, pero era claro que no estaba en condición para escapar,

_¿Qué te importa? Apuesto a que disfrutas verme así. –_Espetó el canadiense, mas brusco de lo que lo hubiera hecho sobrio. Mickie bajó la mirada un poco. –_ Lo siento, no quise…_ - A mitad de su disculpa, Blaze liberó otra carga de su desayuno en el inodoro.

_Blaze… debemos hablar. –_Dijo ella, pero él solo corrió el agua y se limpio los labios con el revés de su manga, ignorándola. -_ ¡Blaze!_

_¡Ya te oí! –_Gritó el canadiense, provocando que la mayor de las James soltara un brinco. –_ Oh, dios. Lo siento, por favor perdóname._

… _-_Ambos guardaron silencio un rato, hasta que Blaze rompió el hielo.

_Lamento haberte asustado la última vez que hablamos. –_Susurró él, mirando al suelo. –_ No debí haber… hecho eso._

_Tenías razón. –_Dijo ella, ganando una mirada interrogante por parte del canadiense. –_ Todo fue mi culpa y… solo te usé para desquitarme._

_Igual no tenía razón para propasarme. –_Dijo Blaze, pesadamente, casi castigándose a si mismo.

_Bueno… yo no intenté detenerte, a decir verdad. –_Susurró ella. Lentamente la ebria mente del joven codificó esa frase y le sacó todos los posibles significados, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a pensar.

_¿Qué significa eso? –_Preguntó Blaze. Ella se acercó, lentamente, a paso tímido, cuestionándose tras cada vez que su pie se movía. Finalmente, y gracias a que Blaze estaba demasiado ebrio para esquivarla, ella le plantó un beso.

Si antes la cabeza del ojiazul no carburaba, ahora estaba completamente en shock. La parte trasera de su cabeza le decía a la delantera que la detuviera, que acabara con eso… pero bueno, si la mente no lo hace, ¿Quién domina las acciones de un adolescente ebrio de 16 años?

Hormonas. A paso apresurado, Blaze respondió al beso, sujetando torpemente la cintura de Mickie. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer perder contacto, se las ingeniaban para no quedarse sin aire y si sus labios se separaban, buscaban la forma de regresar. Lo siguiente tomó al canadiense desprevenido:

Ella lo condujo lentamente hasta un cubículo y lo sentó sobre el inodoro cerrado, para después sentarse ella sobre él. Le tomó al canadiense un buen rato para conectar los puntos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Trató de alejarla de si, pero en lugar de que sus manos la sujetaran, acariciaban su cuerpo y su lengua no dejaba de jugar con la de ella.

Oh dios, ¡como iba a lamentar esto después!  
_______________________________________________________________

Nada en el mundo pudo haberlo preparado para lo que acababa de pasar. Por 3 años creyó que no la volvería a ver, que su conciencia podía estar tranquila. Pero no, después de todo, vivía en Everbleu, y eso significaba que la vida no "puede" ser una vil perra desgraciada; la vida "será" una vil perra desgraciada

Había tenido pesadillas acerca de ese momento por años, cientos de miles de veces había despertado gritando y sudando, y eso significaba que no volvería a dormir esa noche.

Tal vez las cosas saldrían bien. Es decir, él ya no era la misma persona que le hizo eso, había cambiado. Todos dicen que cambió, que ya no es tan violento y que ahora es mas amable, pero francamente Randy no sentía ese "gran cambio" del que todos hablan. Seguía escuchando las voces, en menor medida claro, pero aún estaban ahí. Aún sentía deseos de obedecerlas, de hacer que se callaran, y comenzaba a preguntarse quien era el verdadero Randall Keith Orton.

¿Era su nueva forma de ser solo una mascara o era de verdad la forma en que se siempre debió ser? Tal vez, si hablaba con Cristal, todo se aclararía, después de todo…

Ella es la persona que mas lo odia en el mundo.  
____________________________________________________________

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y se arrojó al sofá. Después de que Regal le dijo hasta de lo que iba a morir, Evan abandonó el pequeño baile, enfermo de estar ahí. No le afectaba lo aburrido de la fiesta, o que Regal le haya dado 5 semanas de detención; lo que le afectaba es que las tendría que cumplir el solo.

¿Así sería de ahora en adelante? ¿Se sentiría de esta forma todos los días? El solo pensar en eso lo sumergía en una profunda depresión y le quitaba las ganas de hacer algo. Evan ya no tenía a nadie; Su mejor amigo se mudó, su segunda figura paterna murió, Mickie no le había dirigido la palabra en un buen rato y, aunque trabajara en el mismo lugar que Blaze, no era tan allegado a él.

Era deprimente pensar que tu vida gira en torno a un par de personas.  
________________________________________________________________

Y con un sonoro gemido, se acabó; ambos cuerpos sudando a mas no poder, el rostro de ella reposando sobre el hombro de él y vice-versa. Blaze se aferraba al cuerpo de su compañera como si la vida se le fuese en ello, su aliento chocando contra su piel y sus ojos ocultos tras el velo de sus cabellos.

Lentamente, Mickie se recorrió hacía atrás y trató de verlo a los ojos, pero el canadiense no se dejó; usaba el largo cabello de ella para rehusarle la mirada. ¿Estaba avergonzado?

Mickie sujetó su rostro y con un poco de fuerza lo colocó frente al suyo, las miradas de ambos clavándose, para después sellar su acto con un beso.

"_¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" –_Pensaron ambos, aun hundidos en los labios del otro.

**N/A: Sorry, sorry, sorry! ****Lamento una vez mas la demora y agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior. Les informo que llevaré a cabo un concurso: El final de Everbleu se acerca, y uno de ustedes me ayudará a decidirlo. En este y un par de capítulos mas, haré preguntas relacionadas a una infinidad de cosas, el primero en responder la pregunta correctamente en un review marcará un punto y el que tenga la mayor cantidad de puntos al final del concurso escogerá entre los dos posibles finales para esta historia.**

**Y la pregunta es: "¿Quiénes son Michael Diablo y Chris Kryptic?"**

**No se cuantos capítulos mas pueda escribir antes del final, así que no pierdan tiempo y participen!**

**Nota 2: No postearé otro capítulo hasta que los siguientes fics hayan actualizado: "Troubles: New Generation", "Troubles: Book of Memories" y "Dias de Escuela"  
**


	18. Oscura Verdad

**Capitulo 18**

**Oscura Verdad**

Oh por dios. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh, por dios,-oh, por dios-oh, por dios! En nombre del peinado de Davey Jones, ¡¿Qué diablos se le metió en la cabeza?! ¿En un baño? ¡¿Con Mickie James?! Era oficial: tenía que dejar la bebida.

Aún ebrio, debió haberse controlado, debió haberla controlado a ella, debió salir de ahí corriendo. Debió hacer muchas cosas, pero no las hizo. En lugar de ello, se quedó ahí y –para decirlo amablemente- "se dejó querer".

Ahora estaba recostado en su cama; el techo de la cochera le parecía endemoniadamente interesante y cientos de ideas locas y pensamientos estúpidos pasaban por su cabeza. No fue hasta que su celular timbró que salió de sus pensamientos.

_¿Diga? –_Contestó el ojiazul, sin despegar la mirada del techo.

_Hey, Blaze. ¿Qué haces? –_Saludó Randy, el canadiense detectó un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

_Estoy escalando una montaña, ¿Qué diablos crees que hago a las 2 de la mañana? –_Respondió molestó. Orton gruñó por lo bajo. -_ ¿Qué sucede?_

_Yo… necesito hablar con alguien. –_Dijo Orton, su voz aún temblando. Blaze se revolvió en su cama y después se recostó de lado.

_Te escucho. –_Dijo el ojiazul. Sin embargo, Randy no comenzaba. - …_ ¿Pasó algo malo?_

_No… no lo sé. –_Susurró Randy. –_ No puedo decírtelo así, ¿crees que podamos vernos en Marine Park? _

_Viejo, son las 2 de la mañana… -_Lloriqueó el canadiense. Pero si Randy lo llamaba a tal hora, era porque algo importante pasaba. –_ Te quiero ahí en media hora, si no lo estas, te mataré._

_Está bien. –_ Escuchó Blaze, antes de colgar.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Llevaba dando vueltas en su motocicleta por toda la ciudad desde medianoche. No tenía un rumbo fijo, solo quería escapar. Quería escapar de esos pensamientos que cruzaban su mente cuando estaba cayendo dormido. No quería sentirse así, lo odiaba y quería escapar.

Everbleu ya no tenía sentido alguno para él, ya no había razón para que él se quedara ahí. Condujo un par de kilómetros más hasta que su vehiculo se apagó: ¡Oh, combustible, perra desgraciada!

El lugar en el que había quedado atascado era bastante ideal para analizar los pensamientos de los que trataba de huir: un acantilado desde el que se podía ver toda la ciudad, miró a su derecha y vio un letrero: "Redcliff- 230 Miles. Blackhorn- 260 Miles, Greenport- 300 Miles"

No le quedaba de otra, tendría que regresar… a menos que… ¡Era una locura, eran 300 millas! Tenía que ser una broma, en realidad no lo estaba considerando, ¿o si? Es decir, podía regresar a Everbleu arrastrando su motocicleta o podría emprender rumbo a Greenport y visitar a su amigo. Pero no sabía su dirección, o su teléfono, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del tío de Jeff, y podría haber una infinidad de Hardy`s en Greenport.

Pero igual, esta era la solución a sus problemas. Si podía encontrar a Jeff, entonces todo estaría arreglado y podría visitarlo por lo menos una vez a la semana o algo así. Tenía que intentar.

Así que levantó su moto y emprendió rumbo a Greenport.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno… no estuvo mal. ¡¿Pero qué rayos, centellas y demonios estaba pensando?! Las personas normales no tienen sexo con sus amigos, qué seguiría después, ¿Acostarse con Evan? Oh, dios. Esto estaba mal en tantos sentidos, es decir, acababa de salir de una relación con Randy, quién era amigo de Blaze. Jeff se acababa de mudar, lo que significaba que todos estaban muy sensibles –emocionalmente hablando- y no era… coherente, actuar por impulso.

Pero dios, esa actitud tan intimidante de él, esa forma en que la acorraló contra la puerta y la sometió, como nadie lo había hecho, le hacía pensar. Era una faceta del canadiense que no conocía; había conocido al Charles M. Blaze ebrio, al vengativo, al normal, al preocupado… pero nada pudo haberla preparado para descubrir al Charles Blaze… ni siquiera podía describirlo.

Ella sabía que él nunca aceptaría entablar una relación normal con ella, eso estaba fuera de liga, pero no podía dejar de imaginarse a ella y a Blaze abrazados, acariciándose, besándose, tocándose…

¡Sea como sea! Por el bien de la poca estabilidad que quedaba en su reducido grupo de amigos, debía controlar sus impulsos y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado…

Si, ¡Por que eso sería taaaaan fácil!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y ahora aquí estaba en Marine Park, sentado al borde de la fuente, rodeado por nada más que árboles, ardillas y uno que otro mapache.

_Hey, llegaste. –_ Exclamó el canadiense débilmente, al ver la figura de Randy caminando hacía él.

_Lamento haberte despertado. –_Se disculpó Orton, pero Blaze carraspeó y bajó de la fuente.

_No estaba dormido. –_Explicó el ojiazul, antes de que Orton se recargara sobre una cerca. -_ ¿Qué ocurrió?_

… _Me encontré con una vieja conocida._ –Susurró Randy, para que solo llegara a oídos de Blaze. –_ Es una chica que estaba en varias de mis clases en 8vo grado._

_¿Y no te llevabas bien con ella? –_Preguntó Blaze, notando como Randy evadía su mirada.

_Una vez, un profesor nos juntó como equipo para trabajar en un proyecto. –_Comenzó Orton, ahora reposando sus brazos sobre el contorno de la fuente y con la mirada perdida en el agua. –_ Nos reunimos en mi casa y estuvimos trabajando un buen rato, ella era tan… _

_¿Sexy? –_Adivinó el ojiazul, al ver que su amigo no terminaría la frase. Sin embargo Orton soltó un gruñido.

…_Desquiciante. –_Susurró Randy, temblando ante el recuerdo. –_ Ella era tan engreída; no dejaba de hacer comentarios acerca de mi casa, de mi ropa, de mi barrio… sentí deseos de sacarla a golpes de ahí. Fue entonces que las voces en mi cabeza comenzaron a gritar; me ordenaban cosas y yo no entendía que era lo que decían, y entre el sonido de las voces y los gritos de Krystal Marshall… hice algo terrible, Blaze… algo que hasta el día de hoy no he podido olvidar._

_Vamos, no pudo ser tan malo. –_Dijo el canadiense, con un sonrisa y acercándose a él. - _¿Le robaste el almuerzo, la humillaste?_

… _La violé. –_Susurró Orton. Inmediatamente la sangre del canadiense se heló e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso; su mirada incrédula clavándose en la nuca de Randy. –_ Ella gritaba una y otra vez, creo que me pedía que me detuviera, pero no lograba escucharla claramente; había tanto ruido en mi cabeza…_

_Y… luego, ¿Qué pasó? –_Preguntó Blaze, temiendo la respuesta. Randy lentamente llevó sus manos a su cabeza y después se cubrió el rostro.

_Tenía que deshacerme de ella… -_Susurró, para después remojar un poco sus manos en la fuente. –_ Así que sin vestirla o darle su ropa… la arrojé a la calle y cerré la puerta. No la volví a ver hasta hace unas horas en el baile._

_¿Qué te dijo? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, tratando de ver el rostro de Orton.

_Nada. Salí corriendo y no le di tiempo. –_ Dijo Randy, forzándose a si mismo una risa, pero no le salió bien y ese gesto solo preocupó mas a Blaze.

_¿Qué harás si la vuelves a ver? No puedes huir por siempre. –_ Dijo Blaze, pero Randy no respondió

_Supongo que tengo que disculparme… -_Susurró Randy, mirando su reflejo en el agua. –_ Pero estoy seguro de que nunca logrará perdonarme… yo no lo haría. –_ Dijo él, golpeando su reflejo.

… _Me gustaría poder decir… -_Comenzó Blaze, pero calló al sentir como vibraba su celular, miró el mensaje y se paralizó. –_ Escucha, yo… te veré mañana, debo irme._

Y con eso, Blaze huyó.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

… 200 millas, estaba a solo 200 millas de Greenport, según el letrero. Su cuerpo le ardía y sentía que sus piernas podían explotar en cualquier momento. Pero aún así seguía, él solo en el camino, sin ninguna otra compañía que su inservible motocicleta y su endemoniadamente estúpida meta.

Habían pasado varios camioneros junto a él, pero solo uno accedió a llevarlo, y solo como 20 minutos. Es decir, un adolescente, rodando una motocicleta a las 3 de la mañana de un sábado en medio de la nada, era demasiado extraño y hasta donde la gente sabía, Evan podría ser un maleante. Él mismo no se hubiera llevado de ser un camionero.

Gracias a un mal paso, Evan resbaló y calló al suelo, sus ropas y su rostro cubiertos en suciedad y su motocicleta aplastando su cuerpo. Esto era todo lo que podía aguantar. Golpeó el pavimento mil veces y gritó otras mil, lagrimas fluyendo por su rostro libremente, sin temor a ser visto por algún camionero o alguna persona por ahí.

Estaba harto, enfermo y asqueado de estar así. Quería que en ese mismo momento pasara alguien y lo arroyara. ¡¿Y que diablos importaba ya?! No tenía a nadie, no le importaba a nadie, nadie lo extrañaría si ya no estaba. El sonido de una corneta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, después miró una luz brillante y después… todo se volvió negro.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Muy bien, aquí estaba, en el patio trasero de la casa de Mickie. A las 4 de la mañana de un sábado. Debería ser un delito levantarse tan temprano. Se preguntaba para que querría verlo. ¡¿Pero que pregunta más estúpida era esa?! Él sabía para que quería verlo, quería hablar de lo que pasó en el baile. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de lo que le diría.

Finalmente escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y se giró para ver a Mickie saliendo de su casa, aún vestida en un pijama rosa. Blaze no pudo más que contener una risa.

_¿Qué es lo gracioso? –_Preguntó ella, molesta para variar. Pero el negó con la cabeza.

_¿Para qué querías verme? –_Preguntó el ojiazul, desesperado por llegar al grano inmediatamente. Ella se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a caminar por el césped del patio. A pie descalzo.

_Tu… ¿Qué significó? –_Preguntó ella, mirando a lo que quedaba de la luna, y por ende, dándole la espalda. Sin embargo el no respondió. -_ ¿Qué significa lo que hicimos?_

_No… no lo sé. Yo estaba ebrio así que la responsabilidad de detenernos era tuya. –_ Dijo el canadiense, planeando tremenda estrategia para librarse de toda responsabilidad. La quijada de Mickie casi toca el suelo al escuchar esto. –_ Mas o menos como el asunto del conductor designado._

_¡Debes estar bromeando, a mi me pareció que estabas bastante consciente cuando tus manos…! –_Comenzó a gritar ella, pero se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta del volumen de su voz. - _… Y, ¿eso es todo, vas a huir de tu responsabilidad?_

_¿Cuál responsabilidad? –_ Dijo el canadiense, encogiéndose en hombros. Pero inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -_ ¡¿Estás embarazada?!_

_¡No seas idiota! –_Gritó ella, tratando de mantener bajo el tono de su voz. –_ No me ha dado tiempo de revisar eso._

_¿Entonces de que responsabilidad me hablas? –_Preguntó Blaze, ya ahora mas calmado. Y fue entonces que formó el patrón. Chris-Randy… -_ ¿Planeas que yo sea tu novio?_

… _-_Ella solo guardó silencio y agachó la mirada.

_Escucha… como te dije la otra vez: yo no soy como ellos. –_ Dijo el ojiazul, mas frío de lo que hubiera deseado. –_No puedes esperar que después de algo así me pegue a ti como una garrapata._

_¿Me dirás que no lo disfrutaste? –_ Preguntó ella entre sollozos. ¿Estaba llorando? Oh, por dios. –_ Cuando terminamos me abrazaste como un recién nacido, como si tuvieses miedo de que me fuera, como si hubiera sido la primera…_

Oh. Por. ¡Dios! ¡Atrapado! Ahora Mickie lo miraba como si acabara de descubrir una oscura verdad. Se llevó una mano a la boca y aguantó el aliento, mientras, Blaze no podía hacer nada sino agachar la mirada.

_Eres… -_Comenzó ella, pero la impresión no la dejó continuar.

_Era… ya no más. –_ Aclaró Blaze, con una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía tan malditamente avergonzado que no le importaría que un avión le cayera encima ahora mismo.

_Pero… pero tu y María… -_Balbuceó ella, acercándose al canadiense.

_Nop, nunca llegamos a eso. –_Dijo él, frotándose el rostro con las manos. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El canadiense se extrañó un poco, pero no supo que hacer más que responder al abrazo.

_Podríamos… solo de vez en cuando. –_ Susurró ella en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío. Pero el sacudió la cabeza.

_Me estas pidiendo que sea tu Edge. –_Dijo Blaze, inmediatamente ella se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. –_ Un canadiense que se acostará contigo cuando ninguno de los dos tenga pareja me suena bastante Edge._

_Y entonces yo sería… -_Balbuceó ella, su rostro cubierto en un fuerte rojo.

_¿Mi Lita? Si, mas o menos. –_ Dijo él sonriendo un poco.

_Entonces… ¿Amigos? –_Susurró ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa y desprotegida frente a él. Frente a nadie. Y le parecía bastante extraño ser amiga de alguien con quien acababa de tener sexo.

_Es lo mejor. –_ Dijo el. Se quedaron así un par de minutos, antes de que Blaze la abrazara y se marchara, dejando a Mickie con una rara mezcla de sentimientos.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Francamente no le quedaron ganas de dormir en el incomodo catre de la cochera, así que subió hasta su habitación, vacía, y se recostó en su cama. Había olvidado muchas cosas: Lo cómoda que era, por qué se había cambiado a la cochera. Y lo que pasó a continuación se lo recordó.

… _Y francamente no se porque sigo haciendo esto. Supongo que me da cierta tranquilidad. –_Se escuchó susurrar a una mujer. Blaze habría revisado quien era, si no lo supiera ya. –_ En fin, las cosas con Phil van bien, pero el es demasiado… no es tú. Hay veces en las que me alegro que ya no estemos juntos… pero me es muy difícil mirar por la ventana y no sentirme mal. Siento que te alegraste de sacarme de tu vida por completo._

_Cometí un error, y nunca me lo podré perdonar, y se que tu tampoco podrás. Pero la verdad es que… te amo. –_Era María. Seguramente ella pensaba que él aún seguía en la cochera y por eso le hablaba. –_ Bueno, será mejor que vaya a dormir, me imagino que sería incomodo que entraras aquí mientras estoy hablando sola. Adiós._

… Ella lo extrañaba, se notaba a leguas en su tono de voz. Pero no podía simplemente olvidar que la vio besándose con otro tipo mientras el se pudría en la cárcel, era demasiado. Era doloroso pensar que una persona en la que él creía tanto pudiera lastimarlo así.

Y nublado por el cansancio, esos pensamientos y el nivel de alcohol de esa noche que aún no abandonaba su sistema del todo, cayó dormido.

**N/A: Y ahí esta otro capítulo. Este lo tenía listo un día después de que postié el anterior, lo que pasa es que no lo había subido hasta ahora ya que la historia de Ainat no actualizó****, y se me hizo injusto hacerlos esperar.  
**

**Le ganadora del punto del capítulo anterior fue… Asuka Yagami, que fue la tercera que contestó, pero fue la respuesta mas acertada, así que ella va ganando y aquí va la siguiente pregunta.**

"**¿De qué canción es la siguiente estrofa y quién la canta?"**

_**You're my enemy**_

_**All that we had has gone away**_

_**There are times that fade away**_

_**But you'll still be my enemy**_

**Hasta el próximo chap.**


	19. Se Hombre

**Capitulo 19**

**Su Reacción**

A la mañana siguiente, Blaze despertó- como era usual- con una resaca de mil demonios. El truco para evitar la resaca era no dormir, pero el canadiense había fallado miserablemente. Y cómo no, si toda la noche las sorpresas no dejaron de llover.

Pero de cualquier forma, era un nuevo día. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, desayunó y salió a caminar. Ciertamente era un día hermoso, de esos pocos en los que no nevaba. Dio unas vueltas a su calle y después se dirigió al centro, caminando entre las ahora vacías calles de Everbleu, admirando la ciudad que se había convertido en su hogar.

¿Cuánto había pasado, 10 meses? Caray, pareciera que fue ayer que llegó y era el chico nuevo y extraño. Recordaba cuando conoció a Jeff, cuando conoció a María, a sus amigos, Evan y Mickie… a sus enemigos Edge y Lita, su partido de Football, la fiesta de Chris, la llegada de Chuck, su encuentro con Evolution, cuando de verdad conoció a Randy… todo pasaba frente a sus ojos, rápidamente. Si tuviera que elegir entre Calgary y Everbleu… ni siquiera lo pensaría. Esta podría ser una ciudad muy rara, peligrosa, dramática y a veces podría llegar a ser el mismísimo infierno, pero era su ciudad, y era feliz aquí.

Su paseo lo llevó a parar a Marine Park, y en su rumbo hacía la fuente, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos; un bulto recostado sobre una banca del parque.

_¿Evan? _

______________________________________________________________________

Llevaba media hora con la cabeza sobre el inodoro, había devuelto el desayuno de hacía 3 días y su garganta ya no aguantaba mas. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Qué fue lo que la enfermó? Veamos, anoche cenó medio bistec, puré de papas, ensalada, un vaso de agua... y ya, era todo. A nadie mas en su familia parecía haberle caído de peso la comida, ¿Por qué a ella si? ¿Qué hizo ella diferente a los demás?

¿Qué razones podría tener uno para vomitar? La primera era intoxicación por comida, mareo, ebriedad- como lo probó Blaze anoche- … ¡Blaze! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No podía ser eso! La siguiente razón en la que pensó Mickie James le provocó descargar de nuevo.

Ok, el desayuno de hace 4 días.

______________________________________________________________________

Hoy sería el día. Hoy pondría un alto a sus temores, pesadillas y malos recuerdos. Hoy actuaría como un hombre y enfrentaría el castigo por sus acciones… Oh, ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Estaba muerto de miedo! Sabía que ella no dudaría en presentar cargos y de cualquier forma que lo viera sabía que perdería en cualquier juicio.

Y ciertamente había mucha gente en prisión esperándolo… oh si, Evolution no le dejó nada bueno. Fuese como fuese, Randy ya no se podía echar para atrás: no quería echarse para atrás. Él quería confesar para terminar con todo esto, para no vivir con ese remordimiento por el resto de sus días. Y quién sabe, tal vez un peso menos en su conciencia ayudaría con sus problemas psicológicos.

Ya no importaban las excusas. Pasara lo que pasara, lo enfrentaría como lo que era: un hombre.

______________________________________________________________________

_¡Evan! –_Gritó el canadiense, sacando a Bourne de su sueño y haciéndolo caer de la banca.

_Hey, Blaze. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –_Preguntó Bourne, adormilado. El canadiense arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

_Esta no es tu habitación. –_Dijo el ojiazul. Evan rápidamente miró a su alrededor y se incorporó.

_¿Qué demo…? ¡Oh, si, ahora recuerdo! –_ Exclamó Evan, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Después de unos minutos, Evan le explicó al canadiense sobre su pequeño viaje a Greenport.

_Y entonces vi éste auto que se acercaba a arroyarme. Pero se detuvo, y luego…_

________________________________________________________________________

Evan abrió los ojos lentamente, para toparse con la defensa delantera de un auto, justo tocando su nariz. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del auto abriéndose y luego cerrándose, y luego un hombre tomó el brazo del chico y lo ayudó a levantar,

_¿Estás bien? Yo… ¿Evan Bourne? –_Preguntó el hombre, dejando que Evan se sentara en el cofre del auto. El confundido adolescente examinó el rostro del hombre y abrió los ojos de par en par.

_¿Sr. Michaels? –_Preguntó Bourne, sorprendido. El hombre le sonrió y él le respondió igual.

Ya una vez en el auto, y de regreso a Everbleu, Evan le había contado todo al tipo, todo acerca de su pequeño paseo en busca de su amigo.

_Así que viajaste 100 millas caminando desde Everbleu solo para encontrar a tu amigo. –_Susurró el hombre, con los ojos fijos en el camino. Evan bajó la mirada avergonzado: ahora que estaba mas tranquilo, realmente parecía una idea estúpida.

_De hecho fueron como 35 millas: un hombre me llevó en su camión antes de hartarse de mí. –_Aclaró Evan, aún sin mirar a los ojos al hombre.

… _Con que Hardy se mudó a Greenport…-_ Susurró Michaels, dejando salir un suspiro. –_ Recuerdo que ustedes dos y Mickie James eran inseparables._

_Si… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Nunca supe por qué dejó de dar clases en la secundaria. –_ Dijo Evan, tratando de cambiar el tema, le dolía demasiado hablar de eso, a pesar de que el Sr. Michaels trataba de ayudar, solo empeoraba el asunto.

… _Después de que Bret Hart me culpó por costarle el puesto de director, sentí que ya no era bienvenido ahí. –_Respondió Shawn, entendiendo el súbito cambio de tema. –_ Yo creía que ninguno de los alumnos me extrañaría._

_¡¿Está bromeando?! Usted fue lo mejor que le pasó a esa escuela desde que Jeff cambió el puré de manzana de la cafetería por engrudo… -_Exclamó Evan, sin poder evitar el recordar la razón de esta situación.

… _Evan, no hay nada de malo en extrañar a alguien. –_Dijo Michaels, antes de detener el auto. –_ Lo importante es entender que la vida continúa, no importa cuanto duela._

Evan le sonrió al hombre antes de bajar del auto.  
______________________________________________________________________

_¿Y por qué dormiste aquí y no en tu casa? –_Preguntó Blaze, cuando Evan terminó con

Su relato.

_Me dolían demasiado los pies como para dar un paso más. –_ Dijo Evan, sentándose en la banca en la que pasó la noche.

_Y éste tal Michaels, ¿A dónde fue? –_Preguntó el canadiense, extrañado por el hecho de que el hombre aya dejado a Evan en el parque, en lugar de llevarlo a su casa.

_Ni idea. –_ Dijo Bourne. Blaze iba a preguntar algo mas, pero su celular comenzó a vibrar. El ojiazul le dio un rápida leída al mensaje que recibió antes de soltar un suspiró de exasperación.

_Escucha, debo irme. ¿Seguro que estás bien? –_ Preguntó Blaze, antes de que Evan asintiera con la cabeza y que Blaze saliera corriendo de ahí.

_____________________________________________________________________

Y ahora estaba frente a su puerta. Sus increíbles habilidades de rastreo, deducción y razonamiento- y no es que presuma- lo ayudaron a encontrar el lugar en el que Krystal Marshall estaba viviendo.

Su mano se acercó peligrosamente al timbre, estaba solo a unos centímetros. Pero no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de eso salió de ahí, a paso lento y con la mirada baja. Era un cobarde.

¿Dónde quedaron todas esas palabras que se dijo a si mismo esa mañana? Eran las palabras de un idiota, de un estúpido. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era correr, correr y así vivir un día más.

_¿Randy? –_Se escuchó preguntar a una voz delicada y suave. Orton se giró poco a poco y se topó con esos ojos que le sacaban pesadillas cada noche desde hacía muchos años. La morena lo miraba sorprendida, y él solo atinó a levantar su mano y decir:

_Ho… hola._

________________________________________________________________________

Estaba pensando en las mil y un formas posibles de dejarle caer la noticia al canadiense, pero todas ellas eran terribles. Así que cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, decidió hacerlo a su manera.

_Pasa. –_Trató de decir Mickie, pero su boca estaba seca y su garganta le ardía en dolor. Blaze abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

_¿Pasó algo malo? –_ Preguntó el ojiazul. ¡Oh, que ojos mas ingenuos! La chica no pudo evitar sonreir un poco al imaginar el rostro del canadiense cuando escuchara las palabras.

_Debo decirte algo importante. –_Comenzó Mickie, antes de pedirle que se sentara. El canadiense obedeció y se sentó en la cama. –_ No se como decir esto, así que solo lo diré… -_ Susurró ella, mientras Blaze esperaba impaciente. –_ Creo que estoy embarazada._

Blaze abrió los ojos de par en par, Mickie pudo sentir como su respiración se cortaba de golpe y estaba segura de que lo sintió temblar. El canadiense pensó en preguntarle si estaba segura, pero ella era mujer, era obvio que sabría decir si estaba embarazada o no. En ese momento no pensó en sus estudios, o en los de ella, en su futuro, en el dinero; nada de eso importaba por ahora. Lo que importaba es que sería papá.

…_Va… ¿Vamos a ser padres? –_Preguntó el ojiazul estupefacto. Ella sonrió, mientras un par de lágrimas se abultaban en sus ojos: su predicción había sido correcta. –_ Y… ¿Tu que piensas?_

_Ya pensaremos en eso luego, por ahora iré al hospital a hacerme una prueba de sangre y comprobarlo. –_Dijo ella, sentándose a su lado. El la rodeó con su brazo y le besó la mejilla. Cientos de cosas pasaban por la mente del canadiense, pero la primera fue:

_Escucha, mientras tu vas a hacerte el examen, debo ir a recoger algunas cosas, por si de verdad hay un mocoso en camino. –_ Dijo él, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, y teniendo éxito.

_Claro. Te llamaré cuando esté de regreso. –_ Dijo ella. Blaze se puso de pie y caminó hacía la puerta, antes de que un pensamiento fugaz surcara su mente… Parecía lo apropiado. Se giró, se acercó a Mickie, sujetó su rostro suavemente con ambas manos y besó sus labios delicadamente, antes de sonreírle y salir de ahí.

____________________________________________________________________

Llevaba 20 minutos sentado en el sofá, y sin embargo no había dicho una palabra. Solo había una persona frente a él pero sentía como si fuera rodeado por un ejército de enemigos. Y las voces gritando en su oído ciertamente no ayudaban.

_¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Randall? –_Preguntó la mujer de piel morena, para sorpresa de Randy. Demonios, ¡Se supone que él esté hablando y ella escuchando!

_Lo… lo siento. –_ Dijo él, silenciando a Krystal. –_ Yo… quiero disculparme por lo que te hice cuando chicos. Se que no tengo excusa, pero ahora soy una persona diferente… y estoy dispuesto a dejarte entregarme a la policía._

Después de semejante declaración, Randy esperaba cualquier cosa. Un golpe, una bofetada, un grito: ¡Lo que fuera! …Pero no pasó nada, ella solo se mantuvo sentada frente a él, examinándolo con la mirada. Finalmente ella se puso de pie, caminó hacía Randy, se inclinó al frente y… ¿Lo abrazó?

Los brazos de ella rodeaban firmemente el cuerpo del chico, como negándose a soltarlo. Él no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera responder al abrazo: era demasiada sorpresa.

_Ya te he perdonado._

________________________________________________________________________

Apresurado entró en su habitación, y comenzó a revolver cosas en su armario, ocasionalmente encontrando algo útil para meterlo en una bolsa. Tan adentrado estaba en su búsqueda que no notó sino hasta después que la ventana estaba abierta y María estaba del otro lado. Blaze se paralizó un momento, antes de seguir buscando.

_¿Qué haces? –_Preguntó ella. Ya era irrelevante saludar, se había acostumbrado al rechazó de él.

_Busco algunas cosas de cuando era bebé. –_Dijo él sin parar su búsqueda. Era un avance, normalmente si María le dirigía la palabra, él no escucharía, o bien, la ignoraría olímpicamente.

_¿Vas a donarlas? –_Preguntó ella, probando que tan lejos podría tratar al chico. Blaze dejó de revolver su armario por un instante. Un instante en el que pensó las consecuencias que podría traerle lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Voy a tener un bebé. –_Confesó el canadiense. Simple, concreto, duro y a la cabeza. La quijada de María casi toca el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón se saltó un latido.

_Vas… ¿Vas a tener un hijo? –_Preguntó ella, escéptica, mientras él se ponía a revisar unos cajones. -_ … Eso significa que finalmente tu…_

_Si, por fin lo hice. –_Dijo él, revolviendo mil y un cosas en sus cajones.

… _¿Quién es la madre? –_ Preguntó la pelirroja, su voz casi quebrándose. Blaze soltó un suspiro y respondió.

_Mickie James. –_ Y esas palabras bastaron para romper la resistencia de la chica.

_Bien… espero que sea un hermoso bebé. –_ Dijo ella, con una sonrisa débil en sus labios y varías lágrimas abultadas en sus ojos, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento.

…_Gracias. –_ Dijo él. Pasaron 15 incómodos segundos en silencio, antes de que Blaze tomara la bolsa en la que había metido varias cosas, y se marchara.

______________________________________________________________________

Blaze había recibido su mensaje, diciéndole que quería verlo. Así que el canadiense entró a su habitación y la miró a los ojos. No pudo descifrar nada en ellos.

_Muy bien, he estado pensando algunas cosas. –_Dijo Blaze, colocando la bolsa en el suelo, junto a la cama, antes de sentarse junto a Mickie. –_ Aquí están algunos folletos de agencias de adopción muy buenas, solo por si decidimos no criarlo. –_Dijo él, dándole un par de papeles de distintos colores. –_ Si decidimos quedárnoslo, tu tendrías que dejar de estudiar a los 3 meses del embarazo, pero después de que nazca, tu estudiarás y yo me encargaré del bebé. Ya cuando estemos estables, regresaré a estudiar._

_Si es niño, podríamos llamarlo Chase. Tendrás que idearle un nombre si el niña, porque todos los que se me han ocurrido son terribles. –_Rió el canadiense, antes de buscar algo en la bolsa. –_ Si es niño, podrá usar esto. –_Dijo él, mostrándole un par de guantes y un gorrito, todo el conjunto de color azul cielo. –_ Yo lo usaba cuando era pequeño, creo que se le vería bien. Además tengo…_

_¡Blaze! –_Gritó Mickie, interrumpiendo al canadiense. Era increíble lo bien que manejaba esta situación, como si lo hubiese estado planeando toda su vida. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo romperle las ilusiones cuando toda su vida ha soñado con este momento? –_ No… no estoy embarazada._

La sonrisa en el rostro del canadiense desapareció lentamente, y fue remplazada por una expresión seria. Ella no sabía lo que él pensaba, pero había un par de cosas que pasaban por la mente de Mickie James. La joven no podía evitar pensar en ese beso con el que Blaze se despidió hace un par de horas. Sabía que eso no era porque él la quisiera, era porque creía que sería la madre de su hijo. Y también pensaba en lo que podría significar esa expresión en el rostro del canadiense.

Mickie no supo más que hacer, sino abrazarlo. Lo abrazó suavemente, su mentón descansando delicadamente en su hombro, sus brazos acariciando los de él. Solo quería aliviar su dolor, no había otra intención en eso.

Y entonces pasó. Blaze soltó un sollozo. O tal vez Mickie lo imaginó, de cualquier forma, ella no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, si él lloraba o no, no hacía una diferencia en lo que ella pensaba de él. Hoy Blaze se había convertido en un hombre a los ojos de Mickie James.

______________________________________________________________________

Ya era de noche. Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza, no quería saber nada mas del mundo por al menos un par de horas. Pero al ver a Randy sentado frente a su cochera, supo que eso no sucedería.

_¿Qué sucedió? –_Preguntó Blaze, recargando la espalda en la puerta de la cochera y deslizándose hasta quedar sentado junto a Orton.

_Hablé con ella. –_Dijo Randy, sin mirar al ojiazul a los ojos. –_ Ella me perdonó, y no presentará cargos. –_Blaze arqueó una ceja y lo miró a los ojos.

_Wow… Hay toda clase de gente en esta ciudad. –_Dijo Blaze. –_ Por eso la amo._

_Y tú, ¿Qué hiciste hoy, qué pasó contigo? –_Preguntó Randy. Blaze pensó en todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de las pasadas 24 horas, y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

_No mucho, nada en realidad._

**N/A: Este capítulo me encanta. Creo que es de los mejores que he escrito en un buen rato. Gracias a Kairi, Asuka, Lauri y Ainat por sus reviews del cap anterior. Y con respecto al concurso: Asuka Yagami lleva la delantera con 2 puntos, y aquí viene la siguiente pregunta.**

"**Adivina mi nombre completo"**

**J _ _ E _ _ E _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Será como un juego de "Ahorcado", denme 5 letras, y quien mas letras acierte, se llevará el punto. Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
